Living The Unexpected
by chordoverstreetfanactic
Summary: Sam comes to New York, Mercedes doesnt like that. But little does she know Sam is about to Change her life and make it the life she's always wanted. Take a Journey with Samcedes and Quick as they take on there lives in the Big Apple. Quinncedes friendship. Spuck friendship. Quick. and Samcedes! Enjoy! Sorry for the bad Summary! Please Read!
1. Unwanted Guest

_**My NEW Samcedes and Quick Story!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxoxo**_

* * *

Mercedes looked at the happiness on her best friends face. Puck had made her truly happy; he had just proposed a little over three weeks ago and now they were smiling and being lovey dovey at their engagement party. Everyone showed up with happy faces and congratulating the happy couple. Mercedes was so proud of her best friend; they had conquered the party world together. Mercedes and Quinn were big time party planners for celebrities. Quinn had everything she had the guy, and the job; Mercedes couldn't help but be a little jealous for her best friend even thought she was so proud of her. Mercedes and Quinn weren't the only ones conquering things, so was there gang from high school. Mike and Brittany were big time choreographers for music videos, award shows, the works. Tina had made it on the New York's best seller list just this past year and was currently working on her second book. Santana was now one of the sexist Victoria Secret model out there, next to Tyra Blanks. Puck was a major Music Producer making records with artist and finding stars in the process. Rachel was the biggest Broadway Scarlet around being the star of Funny Girl and currently getting ready for her role in Wicked. Kurt was now the new Fashion Icon and had one of the biggest lines ever; He had a woman's line, men's line, and junior's line that were extremely successful. Blaine was a Grammy award winning song writer that had written some on the biggest hit in the country. And Finn was the drummer of one of the hottest bands around; Bonnie Dune. Finn and Rachel weren't just celebrities they were also parents; Finn and Rachel had the cutest two year old song named Zac Hudson.

The party was going well and everyone was having a good time until someone came through the door that wasn't. Mercedes almost choked on her champagne when she saw his face. He wasn't supposed to be here, he wasn't even supposed to be in this state. This is not supposed to be happening! After catching her breath she looked over at Quinn and Puck and saw them waving and smiling at the guy who wasn't supposed to be here. They did this, they invited him, and they invited him behind her back. And Quinn knew how she felt about him; this night was not going to end well.

"I have got to say, Quinn is so smart" announced Santana walking up to Mercedes with a smirk on her face looking at what Mercedes was looking at.

"This is so bad, he not suppose to be here" said Mercedes really upset.

"Oh don't act like you don't wanna see Trouty mouth. And don't get me wrong I'm still a lesbian but he looks good" remarked Santana

"I feel sick to my stomach" said Mercedes scrunching up her face.

"Come on let's go say Hi" smiled Santana

"No way" replied Mercedes almost yelling

"Yes way, not let's go. Don't make me embarrass you! Let's go Wheezy" snared Santana walking ahead of her.

Mercedes followed behind her while rolling her eyes not wanting to go over to the group of people who were now surrounding Sam.

"Trouty Mouth…is that you?" smiled Santana going for a hug

Sam sighed and laughed "Hi Santana" said Sam pulling her into his grasp.

"Why don't we all sit so we can catch up a little" smiled Tina

Everyone took a seat; Mercedes was the last to sit. She grabbed the last seat next to Quinn trying her best to put on the fakest smile in the world of fake smiles.

"I'm glad you made it man, I thought my best man wasn't gonna make it" said Puck with a small smile

"Wouldn't miss it for the world man" said Sam smiling back.

At hearing the Mercedes let out a huff; he was the best man. What kind of fuckery is this? I'm the maid of honor which means I have to work with him. How did this day that was so great turn into the worst day of her life.

"Hi Mercy" said Sam looking at her from across the table

"Hello Samuel" said Mercedes with an attitude. Some snickers escaped some of the gang while Brittany leaned over and asked Santana who Samuel was.

"How have you been?" asked Sam trying to make contract with her but failing because she wouldn't look at him.

"Can we stop with the small talk, why are you here?" asked Mercedes finally looking at Sam. He was sexier than ever. His hair was still dirty blonde and short but to her his eyes seemed more green then usual and he had scruff going on. Mercedes hate to admit it but scruff was a major turn on for her and it made her sick to her stomach that Sam was turning her on right now.

"I'm here for the wedding, but I'm not leaving" replied Sam

"What do you mean you're not leaving?" asked Quinn with a confused look.

"I just got traded to the Yankee's. I now live in New York" said Sam with a smile on her face.

"Oh my god that's great! We all live in New York now, this great" cheered Rachel.

"I need a drink" said Mercedes getting up and leaving the table to go to the bar to older the strongest drink they had.

XXXXXX

"Wouldn't miss it for the world man" I replied as I gave Puck a smile. Next thing I knew I heard Mercedes huff. She looked so beautiful tonight, that black cocktail dress looked amazing on her and Sam had to fight the urge from biting his bottom lip. It seemed as if Mercedes got more beautiful over the years Sam thought. She looked like she lost some weight but she still had her curves which Sam loved. She didn't have her bangs anymore she had side bangs now that just went over her right eye. Sam couldn't help but take in her beauty but he had to stop thinking about that and say something to her after her huff.

"Hi Mercy" I said trying to get her to look at me but she wouldn't

"Hello Samuel" she replied. Sam couldn't help but feel hurt that she called him by his first name, she never did that. Sam tried his best to ignore the snickering that was coming from his friends.

"How have you been?" I asked still trying to get her to look at me but still failing.

"Can we stop with the small talk, why are you here?" she asked me was anger

I answered her b saying I was here for the wedding but I had to tell her I wasn't leaving. The talk of me being traded came out of my mouth and the gang was all excited that I now lived in New York. Everyone was excited all but my Mercy. She got up and left the table saying she needed a drink. Sam felt hurt but tried his best to not let it show in his face. Was she still mad about something that happened years ago? She doesn't even have a reason to be mad, she broke up with me. She gave up on us. Sam watched her walk way has he began to think about the day they broke up.

_It was the middle of our sophomore year of college and things had been getting kind of distant with me and Mercy. With her at NYU and me at UTexas, life began to take a toll on our relationship. Web Cam dates came less and less and texts came less and less. The next thing I know Mercy is at my doorstep with a sad look on her face._

"_Hey Baby, what are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here" said Sam when he answered his dorm room door._

"_Can we talk Sam?" asked Mercedes with Sam eyes._

"_Yeah, of course" replied Sam letting Mercedes in. He was happy that his roommate was on a four field trip. He had the room to himself._

_Sam told Mercedes to sit and she did. He looked at her can could feel something was really wrong and he needed to know what._

"_What's wrong baby?" he asked with a concern look_

"_I think we…I think that we need to see other people" said Mercedes trying her hardest to get the words out of her mouth_

_Sam looked at her as if she was crazy, he was speechless for a second and then he spoke "Why do we need to see other people?" asked Sam trying to stay calm as he felt his temper rising._

"_Because… we live in two different places and it's not working out" said Mercedes not looking at him_

"_What do you mean is not working out?" spat Sam_

_Mercedes didn't like his tone so she decided to match it. "We don't talk anymore, we don't text, we don't video chat, and we don't do ANYTHING! Why are we even in this relationship with each other if we don't communicate" spat Mercedes_

"_Were in this relationship because we love each other!" yelled Sam_

"_Well judging by the past three month, I couldn't tell!" yelled Mercedes_

_Sam looked at her with disbelief can't believing she just said that. Sam took a deep breath trying to calm down and talk to her._

"_Why are you giving up on us, we said this wasn't going to be easy when we decided to go to different colleges. So why do you feel the need to giving up on us?" asked Sam_

"_I didn't give up on us, you did first. You have been leaving me completely out of the loop. You can call Puck and tell him about your awesome day, but you can't call me and tell me. That hurt's Sam, it hurt's that you can make time to call your friends, but you can't make time to call your girlfriend" replied Mercedes with tears streaming down her face._

"_Okay, I'm guilty of doing that, but just talk to me. Don't break up with me" said Sam pulling his hands around her waist._

"_I'm sorry but, I don't wanna take this risk again of you hurting me" announced Mercedes as more tears came from her eyes and as she gently removed his arms from her waist and got up to leave_

"_Mercedes?" said Sam with sad eyes and disbelief_

"_I'm sorry Sam" she said looking at him one last time and closing the door._

Sam has had dreams about that day since the day it happened. It broke his heart to see his girl so hurt and upset. And it killed him to know that he did that to her. Sam's biggest mistake was letting her walk away and not fighting to make her stay with him. If he fought his life would have been so different. He would have someone to share his success with, someone to come home to, someone to love, and someone to hug when he went to sleep those nights.

But Sam couldn't help but think that this trade was the best thing to happen to him. He had a reason to be in New York, a reason to be around her. This was his shot, his shot to get his girl back. And he wasn't stopping without putting up a good fight.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! WHAT DID YOU THINK? THIS STORY IS MY NEW SAMCEDES AND QUICK STORY. I LOVE MY OTP'S TOGETHER GO I HAD TO START ANOTHER ONE. THE STORY IS GONNA START OFF WITH A LOT OF SAMCEDES BUT QUICK WILL HAVE THERE MOMENTS AND THERE STORYLINES AS THE STORY CONTINUES. SO DON'T WORRY QUICK LOVERS! PLEASE REVIEW! AND I JUST WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG FIC. ITS GONNA BE LONGER THIS UNEXPECTED REALITY SO GET READY.!**_

_**Sorry for any errors I missed**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic.**_


	2. Old Flame

_**Here's another chapter Guys, I hope you like it!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

"Quinn, I can't believe you would do this to me, I thought we were friends. What the hell did I ever do to you?" said Mercedes in a somewhat upset voice.

It was the day after the engagement party and Quinn and Mercedes were out at lunch talking about last night's events. Quinn shook her head as she listened to her best friend rant about how she invited Sam without her permission.

"First of all I'm doing this for you; I am being a good friend. And second it's my wedding and both Puck and I are friends with Sam. We want all of glee club there so whether you like it or not he's coming" replied Quinn feeling like a mother talking to her teenage daughter.

Mercedes pouted as if she was trapped in a four year olds body and folded her arms across her chest to end her reaction to Quinn's authority.

"Well it just would have been nice to get a heads up, instead of sending me in blind" whispered Mercedes still having her arms folded across her chest.

Quinn finished chewing her bite of her chicken sandwich before answering "If I would have told you, you wouldn't have come. You would have been hiding in your apartment… Look Mercy-Me I just want what's best for you, that's all" said Quinn before picking up her strawberry lemonade and taking a sip.

"And how is Sam something good for me?" asked Mercedes before taking a bite of her pasta

Quinn chuckled "Are you seriously asking me that question?" said Quinn answering Mercedes question with another question.

Mercedes took a sip of her water before saying "Please, enlighten me!"

Quinn chuckled again and then nodded her head; she sat up in her seat a little to prepare herself for her speech she was about to give. "Have you seen what he does to you? What he's gotten you to believe in? Do you remember that before you met Sam you didn't believe in love…at all. You were really insecure and you wouldn't give any guy the time of day. But when you let Sam break down all of your walls, your smile was brighter, you were more cheerful, full of life, care free, you believed in yourself. Mercedes when you and Sam get back together and I mean WHEN you do, don't make him break down all those walls again. You two belong together, he needs you, and you need him. You guys balance each other out. Mercy-Me if you asked me, which you are, there's nobody out there like Sam, so you need to stop punishing him for something that happen more than two years ago. He said he was sorry, he begged, he did everything, stop making him suffer. If you don't, when you do finally see the light it might be too late and he'll be gone" said Quinn.

Mercedes listened to Quinn's speech and couldn't help but agree, she wanted to forgive Sam but she couldn't. It was too hard; she wanted to be with Sam but she was tired of setting herself up for failure. She couldn't take anymore heart break and she couldn't take anymore sad tears, Mercedes wanted to be happy, but she wanted that special someone, and the only person who has ever fit that picture was her green eyed dork.

XXXXX

Sam appeared in the street on his motorcycle; he parked it along the street and went into the restaurant he was meeting Puck at. When he walked it he asked the hostess if Puck was there and she nodded and lead him to their table. When he got to the table he shared a hand shake with Puck and sat down.

"What's up man?" smiled Puck taking a seat

"Ugh, I'm alright I guess" he replied also taking his seat.

"Oh come one, tell me what's the matter" announced Puck trying to console his best friend

"It's Mercy" Sam replied adding a sigh afterwards. "She hates me" he added

Puck couldn't help but chuckle "Dude, she doesn't hate you. If anything she wants you" said Puck

Sam rolled his eyes "Oh really, I can't tell" he announced

"Just give her time, she'll come around" said Puck trying to make Sam feel better

"Man, I've given her years; I can't keep going on with my life without her. It sucks" said Sam getting annoyed

"If it helps, I know how you feel. I have experienced life without Quinn, and your right it sucks ass. But what's your plan you can't force her to love you?" asked Puck

"I don't need to force her; I already know she still loves me. I just got to get her to stop ignoring her feelings" replied Sam rubbing the back of his neck

"Man, you do know Mercedes is like the Queen of ignoring her feelings, right" remarked Puck

"I know" said Sam tossing his head back. "But I'm not giving up, I refuse" said Sam with a stern voice.

XXXXXX

Later that night Mercedes was in her apartment going through some old things. She had pulled out a box in one of her closets and she set it on her queen size bed. She opened the box and saw all of her teenage years in one big box. She pulled out her zebra print hoddie that Kurt hated so much, she pulled out the red headband she wore when was a cheerio. Next she pulled out the cheetah print leggings she wore when she and Santana were partners for their duet assignment in glee. Next came her sheet music from her original song 'Hell to the no', when she saw that she couldn't help but laugh. Next came a picture of Tina and her laughing at Rachel's house when they were drunk. Later on she found her light blue captain hat she wore when her in the troubletones did Candyman. Next she found pictures of her junior and senior prom. One was of her and Santana at their junior prom singing dancing queen; another was of Sam and her dancing on the dance floor. She couldn't help but stare at the picture and think how perfect that moment was. Once she finally turned to the next picture she saw her prom picture of Rachel, Sam, and herself; she decided not to long over that picture but when she turned to the next one she saw her and Sam's Senior prom picture; her eyes couldn't help but water up as she looked at how crazy and funny the picture was and how that was one of the best nights of her life because Sam was there. As she continued to look through the box she found the CD Sam burned of her doing disco inferno and other CD's he burned as mix tapes for her. She also found her yearbooks and the scrapbook Brittany made for everybody when they gradated, Mercedes giggled as she remembered hearing Brittany say that Lord Tubbington helped her with it and it took a long time because he kept eating all her glue.

Mercedes looked through the scrapbook and saw all the pictures of the glee club, in school and out of school, everyone had their own page in the scrapbook and at the end there were ten pages of group pictures and quotes that they said over the years and group songs they performed. Mercedes smiled at the scrapbook as she spent the rest of her night sipping wine and looking through each page slowly.

XXXXX

At the soon to be Puckermen apartment that night Puck and Quinn were in bed cuddling. Puck was bear chested and Quinn was laying on top of him with her head on his peck in one of his t-shirts that were oversize on her. Quinn had been thinking about Mercedes and her issue all day, trying and wanting her best friend to be truly happy.

"Baby?" asked Quinn as she drew imaginary circles on his abs.

"Yes?" asked Puck resting his eyes.

"Do you think Sam and Mercedes are gonna make up?" asked Quinn

Puck opened his eyes and thought about it "Yeah, why?" replied Puck

Quinn signed before answering "It's just, I know how stubborn Mercy-Me can be and I just want her to be happy like I am" said Quinn with sadness in her voice

"Hey, Hot Mama will come around. She always, she just needs a really hard push" said Puck comforting Quinn

"I hope my push was hard enough" announced Quinn

"Its gonna be okay, there gonna find each other again. Just like how I found you" said Puck

Quinn lifted up her head from Puck's peck and looked at him with a smile "You did find me, didn't you" said Quinn all gitty

"Yes, yes I did. And I'm never letting you go" said Puck in a whisper voice making their nose touch

"Good, cause I don't want you too" whispered back Quinn

They nuzzled there noses together for a little and soon there nuzzling turned into kissing and kissing turned into making out.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! HOPED YOU LIKED IT! POSSIBLELY UPDATING THIS STORY AGAIN TODAY! IM REALLY BEHIND SINCE I WENT TO BOSTON BUT THAT'S OKAY. IM GONNA GET SHIT DONE! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL YOUR THOUGHTS.! I LOVE YOU THOUGHTS SO PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO SHARE THEM!.**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS!**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	3. When The Lights Go Out

_**Hey Guys, here's another Chapter**_

_**get your tissues!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Mercedes was in her car a couple of day later driving in the rain. She was heading to Quinn's for a movie night, one that they hadn't had in a really long time. She arrived and walked to Quinn and Puck's apartment with her umbrella. When she got to the to the door she knocked hoping they would hurry and open the door because she was cold. They door finally opened and when it was open Mercedes saw Quinn in oversized pair of gray sweatpants that looked like they belong to Puck and a white v-neck that also looked like it belonged to Puck, her long blonde hair was a sloppy bun with her side bangs out.

"Hey Mercy-Me you look cute" smiled Quinn has she greeted Mercedes

Mercedes chuckled "Please, I look like a bum" responded Mercedes

Quinn let Mercedes in and once she was in she took off her coat and hung it in the coat rack. Mercedes was wearing Victoria Secret yoga pants that Santana got her a discount on and a brown over the shoulder shirt that she had from high school that had the number 98 bedazzled on it. Mercedes hair was in a ponytail with her bangs out, and her makeup was soft and simple. Once Mercedes had token off her coat and her Uggs her and Quinn walked more into the living room where they saw Puck and Sam sitting on the couches. When Mercedes saw Sam she looked at Quinn with an annoyed look and whispered

"Stop sending me in blind".

"This time it's not my fault, its all Puck" whispered back Quinn

Mercedes put on a fake smile and greeted the guys. "Hey, guys".

"Hey Hot Mama" replied Puck

"Hi, Mercy" said Sam in his deep voice with a small smile

Mercedes almost lost it; he had to stop calling her that. He can't call her Mercy because of all the memories she had of him calling her Mercy, he just can't. Quinn brought Mercedes out of her head when she spoke.

"Why don't we get started, what movie is first?" asked Quinn sitting next to Puck on the couch he was on.

"Insidious" replied Puck and after he did they all her thunder from the storm. After hearing the thunder Mercedes jumped and got a little scared, she hurried and sat down on the couch not even noticing she was sitting with Sam on the love seat.

"You okay?" asked Sam remembering Mercedes small fear of thunder

"Yeah I'm fine" she replied getting caught in his eyes. They stared at each other for what felt like hours but Quinn's voice broke the eye contact.

"I forgot the popcorn, sorry. And does anyone want a blanket, Mercy-Me?" asked Quinn

"Yeah, thanks" replied Mercedes

Quinn came back with two big bowls of popcorn and two blankets. She gave Mercedes her blanket and she set the bowl of popcorn between Sam and Mercedes. Once she did that she went to her and Puck's couch and gave him there popcorn. Quinn sat down and spread their blanket across her legs and Puck's legs, once the blanket was perfect she began to snuggle with Puck as he put his arm around her. Mercedes looked down and saw Quinn only brought one blanket; she didn't want to be too rude and not share, so she asked Sam if he wanted some.

"Do you want some blanket?" she whispered looking at him

Sam looked and her for a second before answering her. "No, I'm fine. But Thanks" replied Sam

The movie started and it was scaring the hell out of Mercedes and the thunder was not helping. Quinn was scared too but she was hiding it well. The movie came to one of its scariest parts and as soon as it happened the lights and the TV went out. Screams came from Mercedes and Quinn as they had terrified looks on their face. When Quinn screamed she flipped her and Puck's popcorn bowl in her hand and when it landed, it landed on Puck's head.

"Ow" yelled Puck holding his head

"Sorry baby" replied Quinn in an innocent voice

"What the hell, I almost had a heart attack" yelled Mercedes

"I also peed myself, not cool. We can't watch this movie anymore" pleaded Quinn

"It was not that scary" remarked Puck. "I have to agree, it's not that bad" added Sam

"Whatever it just a twisted movie. Quinn do you have candles so we don't have sit in the dark?" asked Mercedes as the room was pitch black

"Oh yeah, Babe come with me to help me find some" replied Quinn getting up from the couch

"We have candles in our room right?" asked Puck has they walked back to their bed room

"Yeah, hopefully we didn't use them all" replied Quinn going into their room.

Mercedes and Sam were now all alone in the living room sitting in the dark. It was awkward because we could hear each other breathing. Mercedes wanted to say something to make the awkwardness stop but she didn't know what to say; all of sudden she heard Sam's voice.

"I see you still have the fear of thunder" announced Sam

"….Yeah, I've gotten a little better with it" responded Mercedes

"That's good" said Sam not knowing what to say next. Gratefully enough Puck and Quinn came out with candles. They each had three candles. They put two on the living room table and they scatted the others about around the house. The room was now partly lit.

"I thought we have more candles then this" announced Quinn. "Puck, come with me to help find some more, I know we have more than six" added Quinn. Quinn and Puck left the room again and once again Mercedes and Sam were left alone in complete awkwardness. Mercedes couldn't help but think they were supposed to be having a romantic moment because of the way the room was set up.

"Mercy can we talk?" asked Sam

"Talk about what" replied Mercedes pretending to be dumbfounded

Sam let out a huff, "You know what I'm talking about" said Sam in a somewhat stern voice

"Fine, Were do you wanna start?" asked Mercedes in an annoyed voice

"How about we start with the fact that you're still punishing me after four years" spat Sam

"Who said I was punishing you, I'm not" spat Mercedes

"The fact that you won't let us be together is punishing me after I said I was sorry, and I begged on my knees wanting you to take me back. You weren't the only one wrong in this" spat Sam

Mercedes stood up in anger "Oh, I was wrong is this? What the hell did I do?" yelled Mercedes

XXXXX

"Where are those damn candles" said Quinn as she looked around there room.

"Shhh, do you hear that?" asked Puck as he heard Sam say something in an anger tone. Quinn listened and heard it too.

"There arguing, there airing it out. This is good, they need to do this" whispered Quinn

"_Who said I was punishing you, I'm not" spat Mercedes_

"Yes you are" whispered Quinn

"Shhh" said Puck listening to the argument.

XXXXXX

Mercedes stood up in anger "Oh, I was wrong is this? What the hell did I do?" yelled Mercedes

Sam stood up and went over to Mercedes and got into her personal space, Mercedes tried the back away but she couldn't the wall was in the way.

"You left me out of the loop too" said Sam in a stern voice

"No, I didn't" remarked Mercedes

"Yes, you did. I had to hear about your having awesome days through facebook and twitter, so you're just as wrong" spat Sam

"You you fight fire with fire?" yelled Mercedes as she raised a eyebrow

"Ok, I get that my approach was not smart, but you were wrong too" replied Sam "You hurt me before I hurt you, I know I was wrong but I wanted you to feel like how I felt. I knew you would have been mad at me but you just flat out broke up with me. I don't get how I practically let you slide and you just take me out of the game" said Sam as his eyes watered up. Mercedes was already crying

"You made me feel like I wasn't good enough to know what was going on in your life. I felt like I wasn't worthy enough to know. And I know I was being stupid and I fought with fire, I get that I wasn't thinking. But my life has been hell without you, I get and win all this stuff and I have NO ONE….. NO ONE to share it with. I look at my friends and my teammates that have families and what do I have? I have an apartment by myself and a broken heart" said Sam as tears were now rolling down his face.

Mercedes looked at him and was so upset, he never loved her, and he never loved her at all. "You don't love me, you don't care about me" spat Mercedes as she push Sam away from her. But Sam kept coming back

"I WOULDN'T BE HERE IF I DIDDNT, I WOULDN'T KEEP COMING BACK. I WOULD BE IN THIS DAMN WEDDING IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU! Don't get me wrong, I love Puck he's my best friend and I love my job, I get to do what I love and that's play baseball but if I didn't love you I wouldn't get traded to the Yankee's and not see. If I didn't love you I wouldn't have walked back into your life and make myself known. When I heard I was getting traded for New York I jumped for joy, I jumped for joy because I had another shot at getting you back" said Sam holding Mercedes cheek with his hand as his thumb wiped her years.

Mercedes was not sobbing as she looked at Sam's puffy red eyes "I- I don't l-love y-you anymore" cried Mercedes

"Don't lie to me" said Sam and after saying that Sam crashed his lips into Mercedes lips. The kiss was big and full of love. Sam licked the bottom of Mercedes lip asking for entrance. Mercedes opened her mouth granting Sam entrance. Their tongues rolled in each other's mouths as tears continued to stroll down their faces. Mercedes began to suck on Sam's bottom lip as Sam sucked on Mercedes top lip. A whimper left Mercedes mouth; she missed this, she missed this so much. His lips on hers, his touch, his warmth, just the thought of him doing it and him actually doing it now brought Mercedes to let out more tears.

XXXXXX

"_You made me feel like I want good enough to know what was going on in your life. I felt like I wasn't worthy enough to know. And I know I was being stupid and I fought with fire, I get that I wasn't thinking. But my life has been hell without you, I get and win all this stuff and I have NO ONE, NO ONE to share it with. I look at my friends and my teammates that have families and what do I have? I have an apartment by myself and a broken heart" said Sam as tears were now rolling down his face._

Puck continued to listen as he heard sniffles coming from Quinn.

"Baby are you crying?" whispered Puck

"A little this so romantic, but sad at the same time" replied Quinn.

"_You don't love me, you don't care about me" spat Mercedes as she push Sam away from her. But Sam kept coming back_

"_I WOULDN'T BE HERE IF I DIDDNT, I WOULDN'T KEEP COMING BACK. I WOULD BE IN THIS DAMN WEDDING IF I DIDN'T LOVE YOU! Don't get me wrong, I love Puck he's my best friend and I love my job, I get to do what I love and that's play baseball but if I didn't love you I wouldn't get traded to the Yankee's and not see. If I didn't love you I wouldn't have some back into your life and make myself known. When I heard I was getting traded for New York I jumped for joy, I jumped for joy because I had another shot at getting you back" said Sam holding Mercedes cheek with his hand as his thumb wiped her years._

"Oh my god, there really about to make me ugly cry right now" whispered Quinn

Next thing they heard was kissing noises and a whimper from Mercedes.

"Oh know they better not be on my couch!" whispered Quinn

"Shhh, they could here us" whispered Puck

"Were the only one allowed to have sex on our couch" whispered Quinn

"I don't think there on the couch, its sound like they're standing" whispered Puck

"Oh! Okay" whispered Quinn

"We are such bad friends" whispered Puck

XXXXXX

After kissing for what felt like hours Mercedes pushed him away feeling as if he would never stop kissing her, and part of her didn't want him to stop, but it had to.

"Don't lie to me Mercedes" said Sam, Mercedes looked up at Sam in shock; Sam never called her Mercedes unless he was serious. "Don't ever lie to me about loving me, because we both know you do and that will never change. Just like how I will never stop loving you, ever" said Sam wiping his tears.

"Sam we can't do this" said Mercedes in a whisper.

"You can't do what?" asked Sam still in her personal space

"We can't do this" she said pointing in between them. "Are best friends are getting married, we need to focus on them and only them. I want Puck and Quinn's day to be perfect, Quinn's my best friend and I can't ruin it by having my issues and problems being on my mind and them being my top priority. For right now my top priority is Quinn and Puck's wedding and that should yours too" said Mercedes wiping her dry tears.

Sam stood there speechless not knowing what to say. As they stood there in silences for a minute and the suddenly the lights came back on and there was now more light in the room. A little after the lights came on Mercedes called for Quinn walking toward Quinn and Puck's bedroom.

"Quinn! I'm gonna head home" said Mercedes

"What?" said Quinn trying to look like she wasn't listening to everything that just happened between her and Sam.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head home" repeated Mercedes

"But it's still raining" said Quinn

"I'll be fine Quinn, I'll call you when I make it in the house, I promise" she said giving Quinn a hug. "Night Puck" added Mercedes.

"Night, and don't forget to call" said Puck

"I won't" said Mercedes with a sad smile.

"Bye Sam" she said before leaving. But he didn't reply he just stayed in his spot she left him not saying anything.

Mercedes couldn't help but let her eyes water up as she left the apartment. She got in her car and locked the doors; she sat there as she covered her mouth as more tears began to come out of her eyes. The only sound that was head was the rain hitting the car and Mercedes covered up sobs. After sobbing for a little she turned on her car and drove home. She got home she didn't bother changing she just quickly called Quinn and said she made it some safe, she altered her voice to make it seem like she hadn't been ugly crying for the past twenty minutes. After she called Quinn she curled up in her bed hugging one of her pillows and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_**THAT'S'S IT GUYS! WHA DID YOU THINK? I KNOW IT'S WAS A SAD ONE? I TEARED UP WHEN I WROTE THIS BECAUSE OF MY SAMCEDES FEELINGS! I CANT EVEN BEGIN WITH THEM! BUT PLEASE DROP A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! THANKS FOR READING! REVIEWS ARE OXYGEN!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS I MISSED**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	4. Friends?

_**Hey Guys, a lot of you guys were flipping out over the last chapter. Yeah it was pretty big wasn't? I think that was my best Samcedes writing ever. I'm so proud of it, sorry it had to be so sad, but I kinda had a small dream of writing a really sad and heart breaking Samcedes scene. I'm glad I fulfilled it and I'm glad some of your just liked it.**_

_**Here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it! Please don't forget to review at the end.**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

It was going on a month since Mercedes and Sam's argument at Quinn and Puck's apartment. They had rarely talked and if they did it was about Quinn and Puck's wedding. But today it was just gonna be him and her. Quinn accidently spread herself to thin and promised Puck's sister and mother bonding time, when she did it she forgot she had planned for that day to be wedding registry day. When Mercedes saw that her best friend had over book herself she saw it as her duty of maid of honor to step in. After Quinn agreed to let her do, she insisted that she didn't do it by herself and told her to take Sam along with her. It was only right and bound to happen seeing as Mercedes was the maid of honor and Sam was the best man.

Mercedes stood outside of her apartment waiting for Sam; Sam and Mercedes had a small conversation over the phone about the day and Sam insisted on doing all the driving and said he would pick her up. After seeing that Sam would not take no for an answer she gave up and let him do all the driving. Mercedes only stood outside of her apartment for a mere five minutes and Sam was there. Mercedes saw Sam's car and was impressed, he had a black Range Rover with black rims. The car reminded her of Santana's except her car was red with black rims. Mercedes hoped into the car and gave Sam a small smile; he smiled back and began to drive to their first destination. As Sam drove there was an uncomfortable silence that neither of them liked. Mercedes wasn't sure what do with herself so she pulled out her phone, pretending as if she was busy. She fiddled with her phone for in exact three minutes and then Sam broke the silences.

"You look nice today" he said just above a whisper

"Thank you" she said looking down at her hands.

"Mercy can we somehow not make this completely awkward and painful?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Umm…yeah we can try to be friends today" she said looking at him as he watched the road.

Sam didn't say anything he did a small flinch at the word friends, he hated that word when it involved his Mercy, he wondered how long he would last in the friend zone. They finally got to their destination; they got out the car and headed into the store. Once they had their guns they began to look around the store for stuff that would look good in Puck and Quinn's home. Mercedes thought that asking him simple questions would make this event less awkward.

"Do you miss your Texas Ranger teammates?" asked Mercedes as she looked at some plates.

Sam was kinda caught off guard but he decided to answer it "Umm yeah I miss the guys, but I met some of the Yankee's about a week ago and they seem nice" replied Sam watching her walk through the store with her purse on her right shoulder and the gun in her right hand.

"Are you excited for your first game, it's like a month away right?" asked Mercedes continuing to not give him any eye contact.

Sam was wondering why it so hard for her to look at him eye contact when she talked to him "Ummm, yeah it's in a month or so away. I'm pretty excited" replied Sam

"What do you think of your coach's?" asked Mercedes still not looking at him.

Sam let out a huff before speaking "I'm sorry but what is with all the questions?" asked Sam with a confused look

Mercedes finally gave him eye contact and said "I'm trying to be a good friend and not make it awkward for you" she replied.

Sam began to rub the back of his neck "Can you please stop saying that word" he said with a hint of irritation

"What word?" asked Mercedes being clueless "Friends?" she added

"Yes!" yelled Sam getting everyone to turn heads in the store.

"Sam, keep your voice down" whispered Mercedes

"I'm sorry but me and you can NOT be friends" said Sam in a stern voice

Mercedes looked at him with studded eyes "Okay, then we won't be anything" she said in a shy voice

Sam rubbed his face with frustration "Why is this so frustrating?" he asked himself for only him to hear.

"Look, I'm sorry can we just get through this day, we have four other stores to get through, the longer we stay at in one the longer its gonna take for you to be down with me for the day" she announced Mercedes

Sam walked up to Mercedes and she stiffed up a little as he got closer and closer to her "You really don't get it do you?" he said after doing a chuckle

"Get what?" she asked with a confused look

"That I love you and I will always love you, I can't stay mad at you I can't-"said Sam but was cut off by Mercedes index finger on his lips.

Mercedes had tears in her eyes as she looked at him "Please…Please don't do this to me right now, please!" she said with want in her voice

Sam looked deep in her eyes and saw how broken she was and she knew it. Sam slowly brought his hands to her hand and held her finger to his lips. He slowly put soft kisses on her index finger as he continued to look deep into her eyes.

After Mercedes let Sam kiss her finger she pulled it away and continued to look through the store like nothing happened. Once they thought they had enough at this store they headed to the next one. They went to each store that Quinn had her list and once they were down Sam began to drive Mercedes home. But just their luck they got stuck in New York traffic. As they sat in the traffic Sam thought it would be a good idea to turn on some music. He pressed a few buttons and a CD began to play.

"Do you know this song?" he asked as the intro began

"Yea" she replied in just over a whisper.

After dating Sam it was impossible for Mercedes not to keep up with country music. It was actually one her favorites; Carrie Underwood was really starting to grow on her.

"Really? It's one of my favorites" smiled Sam as he began to sing along with Carrie.

{Sam singing along with Carrie}

_**That first cold September night  
You were the blanket holding me tight  
You were kissing me and the years stood still  
You said we don't have to, I said I will, yeah  
We ran in when the thunder came  
You told me sugar melts in the rain  
Don't want to watch our love go to waste  
So we ran inside for it was too late**_

_**Oh I, Oh I, I'm not even trying**_  
_**Oh I, Oh I, but I can't stop smiling, yeah**_

Sam looked over to Mercedes as he singed. Mercedes looked at her hands the whole time afraid that if she looked at him she would burst into tears.

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
Do you think about me  
Like I think about you?  
Do you think about me  
Like I think about you, yeah?**_

{Mercedes singing with Carrie}

Sam watched her sing as she kept looking out her window; her voice was still as beautiful as he remembered.

_**I moved on to another town  
Wrote you letters 'til the ink ran out  
When the clouds rolled in I grabbed the keys  
And played that song that we used to sing  
I met a boy a lot like you  
It's funny how he used to sing it too  
But he always just a little out of key  
So much different than you and me**_

_**Oh I, Oh I, I'm not even trying**_  
_**Oh I, Oh I, but I can't stop smiling, yeah**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
Do you think about me  
Like I think about you?  
Do you think about me  
Like I think about you?  
Oh, yeah**_

{Both Sam and Mercedes singing with Carrie}

The Traffic was now at a standstill and Mercedes and Sam had time look at each other. When they did neither of them could look away. They were both each other's kryptonite.

_**[Bridge:]**__**  
Sometimes I wonder if you wonder  
What it could have been like  
When you're sitting there drinking coffee  
Are you thinking of me  
When it's thundering and raining outside?**_

_**Oh I, oh I, I'm not even trying**_  
_**Oh I, oh I, but I can't stop smiling**_  
_**Oh I, oh I, it's sending me flying**_  
_**Oh I, oh I, but I can't stop smiling, Yeah**_

_**[Outro:]**__**  
Do you think about me  
Like I think about you?  
Do you think about me  
Like I think about you?  
Do you think about me  
Like I think about you?  
Do you think about me?**_

When the song ended it went to the next song on the mix CD. Sam and Mercedes pulled away from their intense eye contact. Mercedes looked out her window and Sam went back to the road. As Sam looked at the road he couldn't help but smile at himself, he was close to getting his Mercy back. She was still deeply in love with him, she still cared, and she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. It was only a matter of time before he had her again. If he didn't have her by the end of Quinn and Puck's wedding, then he was forcing his way back in, not taking no for an answer.

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING GUYS! I KNOW ITS KINDA SHORT IN A WAY. OR IT FEELS RATHER SHORT SENSE I TYPED IT RATHER FAST! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE ME A COMMENT! THEY KEEP ME WRITING AND I LOVE GETTING AN EMAIL THAT SAYS I HAVE A NEW REVIEW! IT WARMS MY HEART!**_

_**SONG USED**_

_**Do you think about me?- Carrie Underwood**_

_**Sorry for any errors I missed**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	5. Open Season

_**Hey Guys, I'm sorry for the SUPER late update! I have had no energy to type and I'm so sorry! But I'm back now and very much energized! Also I would like to say if any of you read my other fic **__**Lift me Up**__**; I wanted to guys to know that I'm deleting that fic; I have lost motivation and I'm uninterested in it so I'm gonna take it down. It wouldn't be right for me to continue a fic I no longer have interest for. But I do wanna thank everyone that read it and reviewed! Means so much! And again I'm sorry!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Mercedes pulled up to the Yankee Stadium with a faint smile on her face. The gang the decided it would be a good idea to go to Sam's first game of the season together and there was no way Mercedes was gonna get out of not going. She had on a pair of jeans and a Yankee's baseball tee with her hair in loose curls and her make-up simple. When she got to the seats she somehow was the last one to show up. She took her seat in-between Santana and Quinn and waited for the game to start.

"Were glad to see you showed up, we thought you were gonna bail on us" said Santana with a smirk

All of the gang was in Yankee gear as they sat and waited patiently.

"I said I was coming, so I came" said Mercedes

On the other side of Quinn was Puck; on the other side of Puck was Rachel. On Rachel's lap sat a very excited two year old eager for the game to start.

"No he's not" said Zac with a big smile on his face.

"Yes he is" smiled Rachel trying to get her son to believe her. "Ask Aunty Quinn".

"Auntee Q, is uncle Sam a Yankee?" asked Zac

"Yes he is, just wait your gonna see him out there" smiled Quinn.

Within a matter of minutes the game started and a man over the mic began to call out the starting players. Fans cheered and yelled as they heard there favorite players being called out and watched them as the ran out to the field. Sam introduction came sooner than Mercedes thought and once the man said Sam's name she got butterflies in her stomach instantly.

"_Everyone give a BIG Yankee welcome to the newest Yankee on the team… Sam Evans! Sam Evans is our new Pitcher and he has told me he will be working hard to make you Yankee fans proud!"_

Sam ran out to the field with a smile on his face and waved to the fans. They all cheered and sent him lots of love. Once the introductions were over The Yankee's started their game going up against The White Sox. As the game went on everyone held light conversations with each other as they watched Sam play a good game. Zac was the cutest little thing in his Yankee's jersey and hat. Mercedes couldn't believe how big of a fan the little boy was and he was only two. Zac knew all the Yankee's names by heart, which was pretty amazing for his age.

"Derek?" asked Rachel with a smile

"Jeter" giggled Zac

"Alex?" asked Finn

"Rodriguez" clapped Zac

"Marinao?"asked Rachel with a smile

"Rivera" replied Zac

"Nick?" asked Finn

"Swisher" grinned Zac

"Babe?" asked Rachel with a smirk

"RUTH!" Cheered Zac with his hands in the air.

Rachel giggled "That's right Babe Ruth"

"Okay, is official the big friendly giant and the hobbit have the cutest kid…I can't believe I just said that" said Santana

Brittany, Tina, and Quinn couldn't help but giggle at Santana's comment. The game continued smoothly and before they knew the game was over and the Yankee's had won. As they were getting ready to leave Zac began to cry. Rachel picked him up and tried her best calm him down. This was a regular thing and this was always hard to go when they were at a Yankee game.

"This is why we don't take him to a lot of games, he always cries when we have to leave" said Finn letting out a huff as he watched his son cry in Rachel's arms.

"Hey, well he's a true fan. You don't come by a lot of them that often" grinned Blaine

As they left the park Zac's cry got louder and louder as they walked through the flashing lights to their cars. Paparazzi were everywhere, there was so many flashes everyone had to put on sunglasses and cover their faces has they tried their best to get to their cars.

"_Santana are you excited for the Victoria Fashion Show Coming up?"_

"_Puck, have you found any new stars?"_

"_Brittany…Mike who's video are you doing next?"_

"_How's Broadway Rachel?"_

"_When's the Line coming out, Kurt_

"_When's the tour Finn?"_

"_Blaine, got any hits you wanna share with us?"_

"_Tina, when's the next book coming out?"_

"_Mercedes…Quinn who's party is next?"_

"_Puck, Quinn how's the wedding coming along?"_

These were just a few questions that were being asked as they walked to the cars. The only thing that could be heard his Zac's cry and questions being thrown at you. As Mercedes looked around to her friends she saw how they had their significant others there to hold their hands to make through the sea of paparazzi; she soon realized she had know one to hold hands with. She was by herself; she felt lonely and cold. But even if she did have someone that someone would be in the locker room getting out of his sweat and dirty uniform having a meeting with his teammates and coach about the next practice or the next game. So either way it went there was no way she could stop this feeling of loneliness.

"_Mercedes…all alone?"_

This was an all-time low even the paparazzi noticed that she felt lonely and kinda out of place. Mercedes let out a huff as she hopped into her car and locked the doors so they wouldn't be able to open it. She hoped that this day wouldn't suck, but it did…the media had begun to see her feelings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS TO BE SO SHORT BUT HERE IT IS! WHAT DID YOU THINK ?AND PLEASE REVIEW…THEY KEEP ME WRITING AND MOTATVED TO KEEP GOING! NEXT CHAPTER BACHLOR AND BACHLORETTE PARTY! STAY TUNE!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	6. Bachelor and Bachelorette

_**Hey Guys, Heres another chapter of Living the Unexpected! I hope you really like it and enjoy it!**_

_**Don't forget to review at the end!**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

It was now the end of April; the wedding was just around the corner. The closer the wedding got the more frantic Quinn got about making sure everything was perfect. While Quinn got more frantic Sam continued to endlessly flirt with the love of his life. He agreed not to push hard but he wasn't going to completely stop pushing; never that. Mercedes would either ignore the pushing or just accept it and give a small respond to it. The gang had taken two days off their super busy schedules to come to Vegas and have one last hooray with single Quinn and single Puck. The girls and Kurt were in one hotel and the guys were in another.

The girls and Kurt were currently getting ready for their night. They had arrived early that morning and decided to take naps before going out. When they woke up they went to dinner and started getting ready for their endless night. As they were getting ready while Santana would periodically stop to make margaritas for everyone. After getting ready and having up to four margarita's each they were ready to go. Quinn had on a short tight black dress with her long blond hair in loose curls. She wore black heels and a sash that said 'Bride'. The girls and Kurt decided to really make Quinn stand out and have her be the only one wear black. The girls and Kurt had agreed on one color to wear, one color they all looked good in; red. All the girls had on red dresses just in different styles and designs. Mercedes wore a sash that said 'Maid of honor'; while Santana, Brittany, Rachel, and Tina wore sash's that said 'Bridesmaids'.

"I must say we look fabulous" said Kurt

"Damn straight we do… Let's get out of here" cheered Santana

They took two shots before leaving and headed out to the club.

When they arrived the club was packed and the music was blasting. Quinn instantly felt the music as soon as she walked in and started dancing. The girls and Kurt laughed at Quinn a little as she danced her way to the booth.

"Someone's all ready tipsy" giggled Tina

"Oh she's a little more than tipsy, just wait and see what she'll look like in the next hour" smirked Santana

A complete hour passed and Quinn was not the only one drunk all of the girls and Kurt were.

"Go Go Go Go" chanted the girls as Santana challenged Quinn to take four shots in a row with her.

"Wahooo!" cheered Santana and Quinn in unison after the shots.

The girls and Kurt danced for awhile until Rachel got a bright idea as they were wobbling out of the club. "I say we go see some STRIPPERS!" yelled Rachel

"THAT is a excellent idea, Berry!, Let's do it!" responded Santana

The girls hopped in a cab and drove to the nearest strip club.

XXXXXX

Once the guys woke up from there nap they began to get ready for their night in Vegas. As soon as they were all ready they took a shot and headed out the door. The first thing they did was head out to the club. When they got there the music was bumping; girls were in cages dancing to the music. The first thing the guys did was head to the bar to get drinks. Once they got there drinks they sat at the bar nursing there drinks for a little. As they did they held small conversations; all of a sudden some girls walk up to them.

"Hi" said one of them with a seductive smile. She had red hair that was easily spotted and everyone and their mother could tell that was not her natural hair color. She was normal height and had hazel eyes.

"Hi" said Blaine with a friendly smile

One of the girls noticed Finn's ring. She whispered into the redhead's ear and told her. The redhead nodded and looked at all of their left hands. Everyone had a ring but Puck and Sam; the redhead smiled.

"So, you guys are married…but you two aren't…perfect" she smiled

"I'm engaged" said Puck

The redhead nodded and looked at Sam "Well then that leaves you, and you look single"

"I'm taken" said Sam loud enough for the girl to hear over the music.

"Are you engaged?" she asked

"No" said Sam

"…Then your girlfriend won't mind if we have a little fun" said the girl whispering in Sam's ear completely in his personal space.

Sam thought of Mercedes, that's all he could think about constantly since he landed in New York. Him and Mercedes might not be together but he definitely wasn't about to be with this girl. She was definitely not his type. She was skinny, no curves, had on too much make-up for him, and had a nose ring that didn't go with her face. She was the total opposite of Mercedes. Mercedes was curvy, wore the perfect amount of make-up even though she didn't need it, and occasionally she wore her nose ring but it fit her face perfectly. Sam was madly in love with Mercedes there was no way in hell he would be getting with another girl tonight even if he was wasted or was frustrated about their situation.

"I'm not interested" said Sam gently pushing her away from him

"Oh come on…I can make you feel WAY better than she can" said the girl getting back into Sam's personal space.

"I said no" said Sam putting some bass into his voice and pushing the girl gently off of him. Once he said that guys decided to leave the bar and head to booth that was now open.

XXXXX

The girls arrived at the nearest Strip club and were given an upfront seat seeing as they were a bridal party. They sat down and ordered drinks and waited for the show to start. Suddenly the lights went down and there was a spotlight. Cheers and squeals were now bouncing off the walls as tipsy women got excited. Mercedes hadn't seen a strip show since Sam had showed her how Rachel and Finn found him. She was extremely turned on when she saw Sam do his show. She couldn't believe he kept it a secret for as long as he did and his parents didn't find out.

The muscular tan man came out in an army outfit, he started dancing and the women cheered. Mercedes looked at the women around her at different tables and they were cheering like maniacs wishing that the stripper would come over to them. When she looked around her table the girls and Kurt were semi-cheering compared to the other women in the club. They cheered for the guy but they were screaming a hollering like the other women. Mercedes looked back up at the stripper and really wasn't into it that much. She wasn't completely turned off but she wasn't turned on; she thought maybe it was the stripper but when the third guy came out her feelings were still the same. Has she watched them strip giving a cheer here and there to look like she was enjoying it she started to make corrections on the strippers. She thought if he had blonde hair, green eyes, and a six pack he would fit the deal. She soon realized she was describing Sam. Mercedes needed a drink a big drink. She whispered in Kurt's ear telling him she was going to get a drink and he nodded. When she got to the drink she asked for the strongest drink they had and the bartender grinned and nodded. As he fixed her drink Mercedes noticed him stealing glances at her. He wasn't bad looking but he wasn't her type. He had tan skin, hazel eyes and dark brown hair. He looked kinda like Enrique Iglesias which wasn't a bad thing; he was hot but once again not her type. The guy gave her a drink with a smile and watched her take her first sip. Mercedes throat burned as it went down; he stomach tingled a little but soon the tingling stopped.

"How is it?" he asked over the music with a smile

"Perfect, thank you" I replied as I raised my drink.

"I'm Anthony, what's your name?" he asked

"Mercedes" I replied

"Well, Mercedes you look really hot tonight" he said with a smile

"Thank you" I responded with a small smile along with it

"Were out of napkins at the moment my partner in crime is suppose to be getting some more so… I'm gonna write my number on your hand in sharpie" he said with a seductive smile "That way you can't lose it" he added.

Mercedes didn't know what to say she just let the man write his number on her hand has she slowly sipped her drink.

"Call me sometime, I would love to get to know you" he said with a wink

Mercedes couldn't help but give him a small smile. She soon walked away and went back to her table to watch the current stripper do his last few moves.

XXXXXXX

The guys were all in the limo completely drunk; except Sam he just had a buzz. He was didn't really wanna get that drunk plus he wanted to remember everything so he could the guys the crazy shit that they did. He also wanted to stop them from doing anything that would get them in jail or that would ruin Puck and Quinn's wedding

"Can we stop and get some Swedish fish?" asked Blaine completely out of it.

"Ooo I could go for some Jolly Ranchers" added Puck

"Sour Patch Kids" shouted Mike

"No, skittles is where it's at" said Finn

"Okay, will stop for candy" said Sam stopping them from having a flight about the best candy.

The limo soon stopped at a 24hr convenience store; Sam hopped out of the car and went inside to get the guys there candy. He would be lying he said he didn't want any gummy life savers. When he walked into the candy aisle he saw the legs he would know from a mile away. She holding several bags of candy and was currently looking for another with a wobble in her step.

"Mercy?" I said when I got closer to her. She turned around and gave him a small smile and a giggle; she was clearly drunk.

"Sammy! WHAT are you doing here?" she asked giggling afterwards

I smiled when she said that, she hadn't called me Sammy in years I missed that a lot. I also loved the kind a drunk she was. My Mercy has always been a happy drunk. I looked at her body and she was really wearing that dress. Her dress was red, tight and spaghetti strapped. I really wishing I could rip it off of her but I accepted the fact that I couldn't, but I knew one day I would.

"I came to get candy" I replied

"Me too" she said still giggling

"You look Beautiful tonight Mercy" I said grabbing a bag of Swedish fish and jolly ranchers.

She put her hand up and pushed him away with a giggle "Oh please, I look a hot mess"

I saw something black on her hand; I began to wonder what it was so I asked for her hand. She gave to me without a problem. When I looked at her hand it said Anthony with seven digits below the name. Sam felt his heart ache. Had Mercedes accepted a number from a guy? Did she really mean what she said when she said she didn't love me anymore? Was she really moving on? She couldn't be moving on, not on my watch.

"Mmmhmm, you smell nice" she said leaning into me

I smiled a little hearing her say that. I looked at the number some more, I began to contemplate whether or not if I should destroy the number on her had with my saliva or not. Without a doubt I licked my thumb and began to erase the number the best I could. Mercedes was mine and only mine, no one else's. I'd be damned if she found a reason to not be with me.

"You don't have to erase it silly" she said giggling "I wasn't gonna call it anyway" she added

She wasn't gonna call it? She wasn't gonna call it! I wanted to jump for joy but I didn't want to embarrass himself.

"What aren't you going to call it?" I asked with a grin

"Because….I'm in love… with someone" she replied

"Can you say that someone's name?" I asked her still grinning

"No, it's a secret" she whispered putting her index finger to her lips and giggling quietly pretending as if they were in a library.

All of a sudden I heard a mad Latina behind talking about where the hell her Milk Duds were? Sure enough it was a mad Santana standing at the front of the store near the cash register.

"Coming Tana" said Mercedes loud enough for Santana to hear. "Bye Sammy, have a fun night" she said lastly.

When he turned to watch her walk away he saw Santana with her hands on her hips crying about Milk Duds. Mercedes put some pep in her step and paid for the candy. Once it was paid for she gave Santana her box of chewy chocolate and stopped crying.

Sam was so close, so close he could see the finish line. He knew for sure he would be sealing the deal at the wedding; and the wedding was only a mere days away.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS? DID YOU ENJOY? ARE YOU EXCITED! I CANT WAIT TO WRITE THE WEDDING CHAPTER IT'S GONNA BE A BIG ONE. A LOT OF STUFF HAPPENS! A LOT OF QUINN AND PUCK! A LOT OF MERCEDES AND SAM. ITS JUST GONNA BE A LOT OF EVERYTHING SO PLEASE GET EXCITED. IM GUESSING YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THE NEXT CHAPTER IS, RIGHT? IT'S THE WEDDING CHAPTER! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO HAPPEN DURNING THE WEDDING PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW! I LOVE SUGGESTIONS AND IDEA'S! THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS I MISSED**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	7. The Wedding

_**Hey Guys' Welcome to another chapter of Living the Unexpected! I really should be typing Evans Family but I'm too excited about this Chapter that I had to type it! So here it is! I should be long because a ton happens! I hope you guys are as excited and happy as I am! Okay I'm gonna stop talking and give you the chapter!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

It was a couple of days later and Mercedes was setting up her apartment for Quinn to come over and sleepover. Tomorrow evening was the wedding and she excited for her best friend. As she was putting their favorite movies on the inn table the door bell ranged. Mercedes walked to open the door and when she opened it she saw her best friend with a big smile on her face with two bags and her wedding dress in hand.

"Hey Mercy-Me!" said Quinn practically yelling

"Hey Quinnie" smiled Mercedes helping her friend into her apartment. Once everything was settled they both grabbed a seat on the couch and began to talk.

"I'm sorry your stuck with little old me; Rachel had a show tonight, Santana had a photo shoot tonight; Brittany is on set of Rihanna's video; and Kurt and Tina have deadlines there trying to get too" said Mercedes

"Oh Mercy-Me its fine, plus I happen to like little old you. We have had a sleepover with just me and you in forever with a busy schedules; and we can have a super serious heart to heart which is always fun" smiled Quinn.

Suddenly the door bell ranged and Mercedes hopped up to get it, "I ordered your favorite pizza" she said as she went to answer the door. Mercedes paid for the pizza and closed the door; she set it in the kitchen and got them some slices. When she returned to the living room she had their plates and some bottled water.

"So what do you wanna watch first…The Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink, Sixteen Candles, or The Bodyguard?" asked Mercedes

"Ahhh, there all my favorite… Why don't we start with the bodyguard" replied Quinn

"The Bodyguard it is!" cheered Mercedes as she put in the DVD.

Quinn took one bite of her pizza and realized she outta get comfortable, "Mercy-Me I'm gonna go put on my pajamas real quick" said Quinn. Mercedes nodded and Quinn went into the bathroom to change; Mercedes was already in her pajamas. Mercedes waited for Quinn as she ate her pizza and watched the opening display on the TV of the movie. Quinn came out with a smile on her face and her hair in a messy ponytail, "Okay, I'm ready!" she smiled. Mercedes pressed play and they began to watch the movie.

An hour or so goes by and the movie hits its final scenes. As Quinn is watching her eyes are watering up like they usually do when she watches the movie but when she turned to look at Mercedes she was practically balling. She waited to for the credits in the movies to come before she said something.

"Mercedes…he loves you" said Quinn as a single tear feel from her right eye.

Mercedes turned her head then her body to give Quinn her attention "I know…" replied Mercedes

"Then what are you waiting for!" said Quinn raising her voice at Mercedes

"I-I wanted to focus on you and your wedding and making sure it was perfect. Your best friend Q, I wanted your day to be just as special as mine…that's if I even get one" replied Mercedes periodically wiping her tears.

"Hey, listen to me you are going to get your day and you know who it's gonna be with…SAM he is the only person that fits the bill. Mercedes he's the missing puzzle piece, he's the one. I know you it, Puck knows it, your parents know it, everyone in the gang knows it, and YOU know it. Don't let Puck and I get in the way of your feelings and your heart" said Quinn with some bass in her voice to get her point across.

Mercedes wipes a tear before speaking "Your right, I-I'm gonna say something tomorrow. I'm gonna tell him tomorrow, I promise" said Mercedes

Quinn smiles "That's my girl" says Quinn while pulling Mercedes into a hug and wipes away some of her tears.

Mercedes and Quinn talked and watched the rest of their favorite movies together. The finally fell asleep around 12:15 am.

The next morning Mercedes woke up first and saw that the clock said 8:20am. She gently woke up Quinn and once she was awake the both had grins on their face.

"YOUR GETTING MARRIED" yelled Mercedes

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" yelled Quinn

Mercedes and Quinn began to jump on the bed with cheers on their faces. They finally stop jumping on the bed after a good five minutes.

"I'm so excited" smiled Quinn "I'm marrying my soul mate…I can't wait to start my life with him" said Quinn as tears began to stream down her face.

"Hey, no tears Quinnie…today is gonna be perfect and it's gonna be the best day of your life" said Mercedes as she hugged Quinn consoling her. Soon Mercedes and Quinn began to look decent to walk out the house and head to the venue to get ready for Quinn's special day. When they got there Quinn's mother, Mercedes parents, Puck's mother, and everyone in the wedding party was there. Quinn went to the alter to check everything out and everything was perfect; she later went to were the reception would be and when she go there she saw Sam there looking around.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" asked Quinn scaring Sam and causing him to turn around.

Sam chuckled and nodded his head "I could ask you the same thing" he replied

"I asked first" said Quinn with a small smile.

"I'm just hanging out, getting some fresh air…" said Sam

"Thinking about Mercedes" said Quinn finishing his sentence for him

Sam smiled "Maybe"

"Oh please you know you were" smiled Quinn

"I know, I just…I can't stop thinking about her. I never can, she's always on my mind. I've tried so hard for years to stop thinking about her but I can't…its impossible" said Sam

Quinn smiled at the thought of him saying that about her best friend "If it helps I know for sure she feels the same way. You're crazy about her and I know for a fact she's crazy about you"

"Yeah, I know that too but I'm dying for her to show me. If she doesn't show me soon…" said Sam playing with his fingers as he spoke

"Hey, she's gonna show you. Just give her tonight" said Quinn with a smile on her face

"Okay" replied Sam being oblivious to Quinn's hint.

"Well…I have to go get beautiful for my future husband…see you behind Puck?" asked Quinn

"Of course, and I'm pretty sure Puck would marry you in what you're in right now" smiled Sam

Quinn looked down at her sweatpants and Puck's baseball tee that said McKinley titans and smiled a little.

"Oh shut up" she smiled, Quinn goes to Sam and gives him a hug "Thanks for being a good friend".

"No, thank you" said Sam wrapping his arms around her waist to give her a proper hug.

Quinn soon left and went to her room in the venue to get ready. After Quinn left Sam stayed behind for a little longer thinking about Mercedes. He soon left to get ready.

As they were getting ready Quinn began to think about the good times she's had with Puck. She remembered their first date, the first time they kissed and the fireworks she saw, the first time they snuggled together, the first time they had sex, and the time Puck comforted her when her father broke her family apart. Puck has always been a part of her life and she loved how she was in almost every single of her memories; Quinn couldn't help but just smile at the thought of Puck.

After hours and hours of getting ready all of the girls were finally ready. The Bridal party, Quinn, Quinn's mother, Mercedes mother, and Puck's mother walked out of the room and headed outside to were the ceremony would be held; it was a nice warm May evening out. As she was getting ready to wait for her queue she heard someone call her name.

"Quinn"

Quinn turned her head and saw her father running up to her. Quinn and everyone around her were shocked and surprised that her father was really here right now.

"I'm here, I made it" he said with a small smile

"I can see that, why the hell are you here?" asked Quinn in a stern voice.

"I'm here to walk you down" replied Quinn's father.

"No the hell you're not. I don't want you here, you didn't get an invite for a reason" she said almost shouting

"I'm here to support you, I'm your father-"he said

"NO, NO you're not; you lost that right when you cheated on my mother, no please leave because you're ruining my day" said Quinn with rage.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fabray but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave" said Mercedes

"I'm not asking you I'm tell you, my girl doesn't want you here and neither do I. Get da steppin'" said Santana.

Mr. Fabray looked at all of the women; Santana and Mercedes stern faces. Rachel holding Zac tight, Brittany behind Santana preparing herself to hold her back, Tina's scared face, and His ex-wife's sad face has Mrs. Jones and Ms. Puckermen consoler her, and his daughter's angry face.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I just wanted to be here for you-"he said with a sad face

"GO!" said Quinn with rage in her voice

"Okay, I'm leaving. I'm sorry" he said backing away slowly and finally leaving.

"Are you okay?" asked Mercedes

"Yeah, I'm fine…can I get married now?" she asked smiling at the last word.

All the women smiled, "Of course" said Mercedes.

"Let's get this women married" cheered Ms. Puckermen

Happy cheers were heard from everyone as they got Quinn's dress ready to walk down the aisle. Before they knew it was time to walk out. The first to come out was Tina in a long lavender strapless dress; her hair was in a low side ponytail with strands of her hair coming out. Next was Rachel in the same exact dress with her hair down in loose curls. Next was Brittany; then came Santana in the same dress and their hair has flawless as Tina and Rachel's. After Santana came Mercedes her hair straight with her side bangs going over her right eye. When Sam saw her he nearly stop breathing; Finn patted his shoulder to make him take another breath. Mercedes saw the action and couldn't help but let a small smile spread across her face. After Mercedes took her spot in line next to Santana Zac came out smiling holding the pillow with rings on it. As he walked down the aisle he couldn't help but wave at each of his parents. The crowd laughed and smiled at Zac's cuteness, once Zac was finish walking he went over to Finn and stood in front of him. It was finally Quinn's turn to walk down the aisle; the harpist began playing 'here comes the bride'. As soon has Puck saw her he immediately stopped breathing. He blinked a bunch of times to make sure this wasn't a dream but it wasn't. This was real, he was marrying the love of his life and he couldn't wait to be with her. Quinn smiled at him and Puck smiled back. Quinn was in a beautiful white ballroom wedding dress holding lavender colored flowers. Her hair was in a up- do with her side bangs out and covering her right eye. When she finally got to Puck she couldn't help but let her eyes water up, this was truly the happiest moment of Quinn's life.

"Hi" he said just above a whisper

"Hi" said Quinn giving him a big smile and letting a single tear fall. Puck quickly took his thumb and wiped it away. Quinn didn't know how it was possible but her smile grew bigger when he wiped her tears.

The minister began to talk and start the ceremony, "We are gathered here today on this beautiful evening to share with Quinn and Noah as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. As Quinn and Noah take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family - a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love. May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that are known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Noah and Quinn both look forward to each new season of their marriage - just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Quinn and Noah, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect. The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one - but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls." said the minister

Soon after the minister said that Quinn and Puck began to say their vows, Puck was first.

"Quinn…Lucy, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. You are also the most amazing and strong person I know. To me I believe you can overcome anything. I can't believe you're marrying me because I'm such a screw up and I mess a lot of things up but I feel like the luckiest man in the world that you said yes. You always know how to cheer me up and make me feel better, and you always know exactly what to say. You make me really think about life and how I can make myself better to give you a better me. You are amazing in bed and I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" said Puck; Quinn was practically sobbing at hearing Puck's vows. Puck wiped her tears away with a small smile.

The Minister told Quinn it was her turn and she nodded trying to get herself together to speak; she wanted Puck and her guest to be able to understand her.

"Noah…I love you with all my heart. You are the only man in my life that's ever stuck around and that means the world to me. I love how you don't take everything so seriously; you make me wanna be more like you, more fun and free spirited. You have the most amazing voice and your smile just…brightens my day. I love the way you look at me even when I look a hot mess you always look at me with love in your eyes. I must say you are amazing in bed and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" smiled Quinn.

Everyone laughed at Puck and Quinn's sex comments in their vows.

After exchanging rings and the minister said his final word Sam placed a piece of glass wrapped in a cloth on the floor and Puck quickly smashed it with his foot with a smile on his face. Once the glass was smashed Puck pulled Quinn into a kiss and everyone clapped.

Puck and Quinn smiled and pulled away from the kiss with smiles on their faces. They walked up the aisle and followed with the rest of the bridal party behind them. They took pictures for a while and soon went to the reception. Once they were there Puck and Quinn went straight to the dance floor to have their first dance. Everyone smiled as they watched the bride and groom have their first dance. Sam looked over at Mercedes and saw her smiling at Puck and Quinn. Sam walked over to her with two champagne glasses in his hands. When he got to her he smiled and gave her one of the glasses.

"Thank you" she smiled

"You're Welcome" he replied with a smile. "Your look beautiful" he added still smiling

"Thank you" she said looking down at her champagne glass.

Sam was about to say something but the bride and grooms dance had ended and it was now time for the maid of honor and best mans speeches. Mercedes grabbed the mics and gave one to Sam. Sam nodded her to go first and she did.

"Quinn, Quinnie; it has been such a fun ride being you best friend. We have had so much fun together and I'm so happy to be sharing this moment with you and Puck. When you and Puck first got together I have to admit that I was unsure about him but he quickly made me see that he was perfect for you. Quinn I wanna thank you for letting me be a part of your life and for letting me be there for you. You are the best friend I girl could ask for. And Puck if you screw up, I have my girls on speed dial" said Mercedes pointing to the rest of the bridal party. Quinn smiled and gave Mercedes and her girls a smile and thumbs up.

Sam was next and began to give his speech, "Puck, you've been a great friend. Your always there when I need advice and it been great watching you fall for Quinn. You two belong together and I hope that one day I find someone to love as much as you love Quinn" said Sam; he immediately looked at Mercedes who was busy mouthing something to her mother. "I wish you and Quinn the best and Puck I'm still waiting for the answer to my question. Have you ever had balls in your mouth?" asked Sam.

The glee guys laughed at Sam's question and so did the rest of the crowd. The Wedding reception was now in full swing and everyone was dancing. Sam looked for Mercedes and found her sitting down putting on lip gloss with her small mirror that was in her purse.

"Mercedes, would you like to dance?" he asked holding his hand out to her.

Mercedes looked up at his eyes and couldn't help but say yes with a small smile, "I would love to". Mercedes took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. As soon as they got to the dance floor a slow song began to play. Mercedes put one of her hands on his shoulder while the other said in his hand. Sam wanted to be closer to her so he brought her arms to his shoulder and he places his hand on her waist pulling her closer to him. Mercedes breath hitched as she got closer to him and Sam couldn't help but smile at her action. Mercedes looked into to his eyes and knew it was time for her to apologize.

"Sam, I'm sorry" she said

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have don't that to you and I shouldn't have let you go so easily" he said

"It was my fault first, I was a horrible girlfriend and I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm so sorry, I still done get why you would want to be with me after I did that to you" she said

"Because I love you so much. I love you so much that it hurts; I have to be with you Mercedes. You mean the world to me, you are my world" said Sam

"You mean that?" she asked as a tears streamed down her face.

"More than anything. Mercedes let me love you" said Sam putting his forehead on her's and looking at her.

Mercedes closed her eyes as more tears streamed down her face "yes" she said just above a whisper.

"You wanna be with me?" asked Sam with a smile on his face.

Mercedes nodded her head and Sam smiled, he put his hand at the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss. As soon as the lips touched they saw fireworks. Sam sucked on Mercedes top lip and Mercedes sucked on his bottom; Sam held her tight as he asked permission for her to open her mouth and she granted him his request. As they were kissing Quinn and Puck looked over that them and smiled; Quinn couldn't help but cheer a little to see that her best friend had gave in and let the man she wanted love her. Mercedes and Sam pulled away from the kiss with smiles on their face.

"I love you" said Mercedes

"I love you more" said Sam wiping her tears away. Sam leaned over and whispered into her ear "And I'm gonna show you how much more I love you tonight", Mercedes gasp at hearing Sam statement.

The wedding continued and soon the music stopped and Quinn's mother and Mercedes mother had mics in the hand ready to say something.

"Hi Everyone, I'm the mother of the bride" smiled Judy

"And, I'm the godmother of the bride and the maid of honors mother" smiled Mercedes mother

"Quinn and Mercedes have been Best friend since they could talk. There the sweetest girls we know" said Judy with a smile

"And were gonna be those embarrassing moms and put them on the spot. Mercedes and Quinn always made dance routine's growing up. And when they were eight they made a routine to Oops I did it again and Tearin' up my heart by Britney Spears and NYSCN'" said Mercedes.

"So were gonna asked Mercedes and Quinn to come on the dance floor and do it for you guys" said Judy.

Mercedes and Quinn quickly shook there they heads no, but just their luck Puck and Sam pushed them to the dance floor wanting to see the routine. The DJ began playing Oops I did it again and without a doubt Mercedes and Quinn began doing the routine in filled with 90's dance moves and smiles with smiles on their faces. They laughed as the crowd cheered them on, the song soon ended and went to Tearin' up my heart and all the glee girls couldn't help but sing along remembering their childhood. Mercedes and Quinn singed the song while doing their routine. They couldn't believe they remembered it after soon many years but it was like second nature to them. The crowd cheered loudly for them and singed along with the music. At the end of the routines everyone clapped for them while Mercedes and Quinn took a bow and hugged each other.

It was now time to cut the cake Puck and Quinn had their right hands on the knife has the slowly cut it. Once they got the once piece on a plate they cut in half to make two piece. The linked arms and without a doubt they smashed the cake piece into each other's faces. They both laughed as people took pictures of the cake filled faces. Puck pulled Quinn into a kiss and everyone awed as they watched the newlyweds kiss with cake all love their face. They soon cleaned off their faces and enjoyed the rest of the wedding.

Hours later the wedding came to a close and Sam and Mercedes experiences a coincidence as they both caught the garter and the bouquet. Sam and Mercedes were sharing the last dance at the wedding together when they shared a kiss. The kiss made the both of them hot a steam and they needed to get out of there quick. They were lucky to have the song end and everyone began walking out following the bride and groom saying there goodbye. Mercedes hurried and grabbed her purse and ran out of the building holding Sam's hand. They waved goodbye to Quinn and Puck as they got to the car; after waving goodbye Sam began to look for a cab. Neither had brought there cars seeing as a car service had picked them up from their homes that morning. Sam quickly found a cab and let Mercedes go first. As soon as they got to the car Sam gave the cab driver his address and he began drive. Sam crashed his lips into Mercedes' and they began to make out in the back of the cab.

"Hey, are you that new Yankee! Man you're a great pitcher" said the cab driver.

"Thank you" murmured Sam trying to concentrate on kissing his girlfriend

"Your becoming my favorite man, you really are" said the cab drive

"Thank you" Sam murmured again. Mercedes let out a moan and Sam looked deep into her eyes with a smirk on his face.

They arrived at Sam's house and Sam quickly gave the money to the cab driver and hopped out of the car.

"Wait, wait can you sign my hat?" asked the cab driver yelling out of the window.

Sam grabbed the hat from the man and scribbled his name on the hat, after signing it he gave the cab driver a quick smile and waved goodbye. He hurried over back to Mercedes and took her hand practically running into the building and running to the elevator. They kissed each other all the way to Sam's door until Sam had to pull away to open the door. When he opened the door he pulled her in and slammed the door. As soon as the door was shut he pushed Mercedes up against the door and began to suck on her neck. Mercedes let out moans as the room seemed it get hotter and hotter.

"Sam…Sam we-we n-need to go to…your room" said Mercedes trying to concentrate on the sentences she wanted to say.

Sam quickly picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. When they got there Sam put her down and began to find the zipper to her dress. When he found it he unzipped it and the dress feel to Mercedes feet forming a pool of lavender around her. Sam grunted at Mercedes matching strapless bra and underwear set, they were lace and lavender just like the dress. Sam crashed his lips into her hers and he leaned on her enough to cause her to fall on the bed. When they feel on the bed Mercedes help Sam take off his suit and before they knew it they were both in their birthday suits. Sam and Mercedes night was filled with love, sweat, and moaning.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! SAM AND MERCEDES AND FINALLY TOGETHER! QUINN AND PUCK GOT MARRIED! DID YOU LIKE IT? WAS IT GOOD! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT! PLEASE REVIEW THEY KEEP ME WRITING AND I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER.**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**XOXOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	8. The Morning After

_**Hey Guys, I hope you're all ready for a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! I wanna thank you guys for reading this fic it means so much and I'm thankful every time a get a review!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Mercedes woke up with sheet and Sam's arms wrapped around. She looked at the window and it appeared that the sun was just about to start coming up. She leaned up as much as she could to see the clock that was on Sam's side of the bed. Sam had definitely gotten stronger since they were last in this situtuation. She leaned up just enough see that the clock say 7 am. As much as she wanted to stay she thought she should go. Mercedes carefully picked up Sam's arm and removed it from her; he didn't stir and Mercedes let out a sigh of relief. She carefully got out of the bed and began to look for her dress and her underwear. She had found them both and put them on, just as she was writing a note she heard Sam's voice.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a sleepy voice

"I-I thought I should go and let you get some real sleep, I'm sure you have practice in a couple of hours" said Mercedes

"You don't have to leave, I have a late practice today, plus this is the best sleep I've had in years" said Sam with a small smile as he got out of the bed with only his boxers on.

He walked up to Mercedes and got in her personal space; he made their foreheads touch and he looked deep in her eyes.

"Please don't go" said Sam with pleading eyes as he licked his lips slowly

A smile spread across Mercedes face as she looked into his eyes "Okay" she whispered. "But can I have a t-shirt to put on?" she asked

"Anything you want" he replied and he left to get a shirt from his drawer

Once Mercedes was given a shirt she put it on was back in Sam's bed cuddling with him with a smile on her face.

"I love you" she said

"I love you more" he said putting a kiss on the top of her head.

XXXXX

A couple of hours later Mercedes phone began to ring and she answered it wonder why her best friend was calling her on her honeymoon.

"Hello?" said Mercedes

"Will look who answered the phone. I must say I'm surprised, I didn't think you would answer it" said Quinn with a smile on her face.

"Why wouldn't I answer the phone?" asked Mercedes as she felt Sam begin to nibble on her neck.

"Oh I don't know…. You seemed to be on a mission when you left my wedding and you weren't by yourself. I recall the person you were with had dirty blonde hair" said Quinn; she suddenly heard Mercedes gasp.

"Sam, stop it! Quinn, I don't know what you're talking about" said Mercedes with a smile on her face

Quinn giggled "Oh really, well from the sound of things you know exactly what I'm talking about" said Quinn; she heard Mercedes giggle this time.

"Sam, I'm on the phone. Okay, so maybe I do know what you're talking about. But that's beside the point, why are you calling me on your honeymoon?" asked Mercedes

"I called you to let you know that we made it to the Bahamas' safely" said Quinn

"Oh that's great, it must be beautiful over there" said Mercedes

Quinn suddenly heard Sam whispering something, she couldn't make out what it was but it caused Mercedes to giggle "It is, well I'm gonna let you go. You sound busy!" smirked Quinn

"Okay, you and Puck have fun!" giggled Mercedes

"You and Sam do the same" smirked Quinn

Quinn hung up the phone and as soon as she did she felt familiar arms around her; she turned and saw her husband.

"Hey Babe" smiled Quinn

"Hi" he said kissing her on the forehead. "You ready for the beach?" he asked with a smile

"You bet" smiled Quinn

Quinn and Puck left there room and went to the beach. When they got there they found two lawn chairs and set there towels on them. Quinn took off her cover up and revealed her yellow bikini, as she was taking off her cover up Puck whistled at her and she smirked.

"Easy Tiger, didn't you have enough last night?" asked Quinn with her eyebrow arched and smirk plasted on her face.

Puck wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Quinn closer to him "I could never get enough of you" he smirked back

Puck then picked her up bridal style and walked towards the water. As they walked into the water Puck felt Quinn put soft kisses on his neck, he couldn't help but let his knees get a little weak. Once they were far into the water Puck up her down in the water. Quinn looked up at him and smiled; Puck looked down at her and went down to kiss her but before he could he felt water on his face. His wife had splashed him. Puck wiped the water off his face slowly with his right hand; once he was done he looked at Quinn who was giving him a big smile showing all of her teeth. They looked at each other with intense eyes for a while until Quinn broke it trying to run away, but Puck had good reflexes and caught her. He pulled her up till her whole body was out of the water.

"I gotchu!" yelled Puck with a smile on his face

"Ahhh!" yelled Quinn with a smile on her face. "Put me down Puckermen!" she said giggling

"Did you forget already that you're a Puckermen too" he said with a smile finally putting her down into the water.

"Looks like your gonna have to remind me" said Quinn in a seductive whisper.

"Oh, I know exactly how to remind you" said Puck pulling her closer to him and putting his right hand on her butt.

Quinn arched her brow at his touch "prove it" she said.

Before she could finish her sentences Puck picked her up and put her over his shoulder and began to walk to shore. Quinn giggled "Baby, where are we going?" she asked pretending like she didn't know.

"Don't act like you don't know" he said as he made it to shore and began to walk to let Quinn get her bag and go straight to their hotel room.

XXXXX

2 o'clock had come and Sam had to be at practice in an hour. He got dress by putting on some baseball paints and the Yankee practice jersey. Mercedes watched him get dress as she laded in his bed in his t-shirt and his sweatpants. Once he was dress her took his Yankee hat and put it on backwards and looked at her with a smile. Sam thought she looked gorgeous just sitting there watching him, he loved seeing her in his clothes and she looked so cute with her hair in a sloppy bun.

"You ready to go?" he asked with a smile

"One problem, I don't have any shoes and I don't wanna wear my heels from last night" said Mercedes pouting a little

"You don't have to…you can wear these" said Sam handing her his adidas flip flops

Mercedes giggled "Thank you, but these are gonna look like clown shoes on me".

"So, you'll look adorable" he said smiling at her

Mercedes smiled back and gave him a peck on the lips. Mercedes and Sam left his apartment and headed to her apartment. Sam got to her apartment so he could drop her off.

"Have a good practice" said Mercedes placing a peck on his face

"Thank you, don't have too much fun without me" he said giving her a peck on the lips.

"I won't" she smirked giving him another peck

"I'll be right over after practice, okay?" he said

"Okay" she smiled

"One more kiss?" he asked with a smile

Mercedes giggled "one more kiss" she repeated giving him one more kiss

Mercedes hopped out of his car, gave Sam on last wave and went into her apartment. As soon as she got in she put on a pair of her flip flops and grabbed her keys so she could go to the grocery store. She wanted to pick up Sam's favorite snacks. After spending a good hour at the grocery store she came back to her apartment to do a little cleaning. Once she was done she decided to watch TV to pass the time as she waited for Sam.

7 o'clock came and Mercedes heard a knock on her door; she smiled as she got up to go get it. She answered it and her smiled grew bigger when she saw Sam.

"I brought Chinese's" he said with a smile as he walked in. Sam took his overnight bag that was over his shoulder and sat it in her room. Sam was in different clothes when he came, he had taken a shower right after practice so he could smell good for his girl.

"You wanna watch Avatar?" asked Mercedes as she got the Chinese food out of the bag.

"Are you kidding me, of course" said Sam with a smile.

Mercedes started the movie as she snuggled next to Sam with her Chinese's food in hand. She felt Sam staring at her so she turned and looked at him.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked as she touched her face

Sam chuckled at her cuteness "No, you just look beautiful" he said looking deep into her eyes

Mercedes blushed and looked at her Chinese food with a smile on her face "I also didn't get my kiss" he said.

Mercedes smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, but that left Sam wanting more. He leaned forward wanting more. Before they knew it they weren't watching the movie and they weren't eating, they were too busy having a nice slow make out session.

* * *

_**DID YOU LIKE IT? YES? NO? THERE REALLY TOGETHER NOW! THIS CHAPTER WAS PURE FLUFF! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS A BIG ONE AND IT'S THE CLIMAX OF THE STORY! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE REASON WHY IM WRITING THIS FIC! SO PLEASE STAY TUNE AND PLEAS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THEY KEEP ME WRITING AND A SMILE EVERY TIME A GET A EMAIL THAT SAYS 'NEW REVIEW'.**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	9. I think I'm?

_**Hey Guys, welcome to another chapter of Living the Unexpected! Last chapter I said this chapter was VERY important and the main point of the story and it still is. I have an announcement to make; the reason I'm writing this story is for a dear friend of mine… rayray2007. When we first met through fanfiction she was telling how much she loved my stories and how she loved Unexpected Reality. During the conversation she was saying how she would LOVE a story where Quinn and Mercedes were pregnant together. She gave me the idea and here I am writing the story, this whole fic is for her and dictated to her. I made the fic especially long for her and I won't know exactly when it will end as of right now I have 30 chapters planned but I'm almost positive it will be long than that once I brainstorm some more. I guess you guys know what this chapter is about now! But please still read. I promise it will be worth your wild. So please everyone pm rayray2007 and thank her for giving me inspiration!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

A little over a month later; Mercedes had come home from work starving. Her and Quinn had done well today; they had booked three parties and locations for the two parties they had been working on. They were lucky when both Steven Tyler and Katy Perry loved there locations. Mercedes hurried and kicked off heels and ran to her kitchen for food. Mercedes had been feeling weird lately and she didn't know what was wrong with her. She was eating a lot more and sleeping a lot more. After Mercedes had grabbed two honey buns and come crackers she went to her couch to watch a little tv. Sam had been gone that week because of away games; Mercedes missed him a lot but she was happy he was coming home tomarrow. As she was watching tv her phone ranged and she saw it was Quinn.

"Hello" said Mercedes with a big piece of honey bun in her mouth

"Hey, are you busy I need you help with something?" asked Quinn

"Not really, what's up" replied Mercedes

"I have talking to Tana earlier and she begged me to open her wedding gift today" replied Quinn

"You haven't opened all your wedding gifts yet?" asked Mercedes in shock

"No, Puck and I have been busy. I've been opening two a day and sending him pictures of the gifts" replied Quinn

"Okay, well what was Tana's gift?" asked Mercedes

"You'll see when you get here…Plus I have something I wanna talk to you about" said Quinn

"Oka-" said Mercedes but she stopped mid word because she felt the urge to throw up. She ran to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet

Quinn had heard it all through the phone and had become concerned "Mercy-me? Mercedes! Are you okay?" asked Quinn yelling through the phone

Mercedes stopped throwing up and flushed the toilet it was strange 'cause that was her second time doing that today and she did it yesterday morning. "I'm fine Quinn! I'll be there in 10 minutes" said Mercedes before hanging not giving Quinn time to reply.

Mercedes brushed her teeth, changed into some more comfortable clothes and headed to Quinn's house. When she got there Quinn had a worried look on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Mercedes as she walked into Quinn and Puck's apartment.

"Ummm, I don't know you were just throwing up 15 minutes ago" said Quinn in a slightly angry tone.

"I think I'm coming down with something, I'll get some meds on my way back home" said Mercedes brushing it off. Quinn continued to look at her as if she was crazy and Mercedes questioned it "WHAT?" yelled Mercedes

"Why are you glowing?" asked Quinn

Mercedes looked at her arms and her fingers "I'm glowing?" she asked

"Yes, you're glowing….Oh my god you're glowing" said Quinn realizing the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Well if I'm glowing so are you" said Mercedes folding her arms

"I am?" asked a eager Quinn with a big smile on her face

"Why are you smiling?" asked Mercedes raising a brow

Quinn let out a huff with a smile on her face. She grabbed Mercedes hand pulling her towards the couch saying "I need to talk to you". Quinn and Mercedes sat on the couch and stared at each other for what felt like hours. Mercedes just looked at Quinn while Quinn had this big smile on her face unable to take it off. Quinn took a big breath and said "I think I'm pregnant" with a smile

Mercedes smiled "Oh Quinn that's great. I'm gonna be a Aunty".

"I think your pregnant too" blurted out Quinn

Mercedes looked at Quinn as if she was crazy "What? No, I'm not" said Mercedes playfully rolling her eyes.

"Have you been tired a lot lately?" asked Quinn

"Yes" replied Mercedes not seeing her point

"Have you been a lot hungrier lately?" asked Quinn

"Yes" replied Mercedes starting to see what she's talking about

"And I'm gonna guess that when we were on the phone that wasn't your first time throwing up" said Quinn

"No" replied Mercedes completely seeing Quinn's point

"Then there's a really good chance your pregnant" said Quinn with a small smile

Mercedes stood up from the couch and began to pace, the more she paced the faster she got. Quinn watched her and knew that her friend was about to start freaking out.

"Mercy-Me calm down" said Quinn in a calm voice

"I CANT COME DOWN, THERE'S A CHANCE THAT I'M PREGNANT AND THAT BAD, THAT'S VERY VERY VERY BAD" yelled Mercedes getting emotionally enough to cry.

"Why is that bad? You and Sam will make a great family" said Quinn

"BUT HE JUST BECAME A YANKEE, WE JUST GOT BACK TOGETHER, NOW WOULD BE A BAD TIME TO HAVE A BABY. I mean he as to travel with his team, and he's trying to make a good name for himself with the Yankee's and take them to the World Series. How is he suppose to do that with a baby at home?" said Mercedes with tears rolling down her face as she plopped back down on the couch

"Mercy-me do you want to keep this baby?" asked Quinn as she brought Mercedes into her arms and rubbed her arm.

"If I am pregnant, yes I will love than baby with all my heart and take care of it" said Mercedes as she sniffled "But I just don't know if Sam's ready" she added.

"Well, I don't know for sure either so why don't me and you go get some pregnancy test and have ourselves a little party" said Quinn trying to lighten the mood "We can find out together" added Quinn as she sung the words out of her mouth

Mercedes sniffled and replied "Okay" with a small smile

Mercedes and Quinn went to the pharmacy and got six different kinds of pregnancy test; they wanted to be sure. After buying twelve pregnancy tests and stopping to get some chipotle they were back at Quinn's apartment. They both ate there food has if they hadn't eaten in days. Once they were done there burritos they began to prepare to take the test. As they were getting ready Mercedes phone ranged; it was Sam.

"Hey Babe" said Sam

"Hey Baby" said Mercedes in a shaky voice

"Are you okay?" asked Sam hearing her voice sound different than usual

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" asked Mercedes

"I don't know, you just sound as if something's wrong" replied Sam

"Nope, nothing wrong" said Mercedes

"So-" said Sam but was cut off my Mercedes

"Baby, I gotta go. I'm helping Quinn with something since Puck is LA" said Mercedes

"Okay, I love you" said Sam

"Love you too" said Mercedes

She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She didn't like lying to Sam but he would find out sooner or later and as of right now Mercedes thought later was better. Quinn and Mercedes had spent a good two hours taking test and once they were don't they sat on Quinn and Puck's bed waiting.

"So what did Tana get you?" asked Mercedes trying to get her mind off the results

"Oh right, let me go get it" said Quinn as she left the room

When she came back she was pushing a big box into the room. When Mercedes read the box it said 'Sex Swing'. Only Santana she thought, only Santana.

"I need you to help me put it up" said Quinn a little out of breath from pushing it

"Your seriously gonna use it?" giggled Mercedes

"Why not, I'm feeling adventurous" said Quinn with a smile

"Okay, I'll help you" said Mercedes giggling again but her giggle was cut short when she heard a timer go off.

"It's time" said Quinn. They had both taken the same six pregnancy test; they initialed them with either a 'Q' or an 'M' to tell them apart. They went to the first one and both of them had read pregnant; they went to the second one and it also read pregnant; they went to the third one and they saw two pink lines on both of them. They didn't even need to look at the other three; Mercedes and Quinn were pregnant. Quinn had a big smile on her face while Mercedes had a small one. She was very unsure of how Sam was gonna take this news. She hoped he accepted it and would at least be in their child's life.

As Mercedes and Quinn out the swing together; Mercedes thought of what it would be like if Sam and her were a family. Going to the park every Saturday, teaching him or her how to swim, how to spell there name, how to ride a bike. Deep down she was really really happy she was pregnant and that Sam was the father. She wouldn't want to have a baby with anybody else.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! WHAT DID YOU THINK! RAYRAY2007 THIS IS ALL FOR YOU AND I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A BIG ONE BECAUSE WE WILL GET SAM AND PUCK'S REACTION. I HOPED THE REST OF THE READERS ENJOYED THE CHAPTER AND ARE ENJOYING THE FIC. PLEASE DON'T BE AFRIAD TO ASK QUESTIONS AND PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO LEAVE A REVIEW! I LOVE ALL REIVEWS AND IT WARMS MY HEART WHEN I GET THEM! ONCE AGAIN GO GIVE CREDIT TO RAYRAY2007 SHE'S THE REASON WHY IM WRITING THIS FIC!**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**p.s sorry it was so short!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	10. Baby

_**Hey Guys, Here's another Chapter of Living the Unexpected. Sorry for the long delay! I start school on Thursday (Junior Year of High School) and that is when things are gonna get a little complicated. I'm gonna try and update again before Thursday but if I don't it will be a while before I update. I wanna get well into school before I start back up again on my stories! This goes for both this story and The Evans Family. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Mercedes was currently in her apartment pacing; today was the day that Sam was coming home from his two away games in row. As she was pacing she was hoping that Sam would take her little new well. She didn't think it was bad news; Mercedes had always thought about having kids with Sam, she just didn't think it would be happening this soon. But she would rather it happen now then to have it never happen at all. Mercedes heard the door open and it was Sam coming in with his bags; he looked so cute in his gray sweatpants and t-shirt. Sam was currently letting his facial hair grow and he now had scruff.

"Hey Baby" smiled Mercedes trying to put on her poker face has if nothing was going on.

"Hey Babe" smiled Sam putting his hands on her waist and pulling her into a kiss. "How have you been?" he asked after he kissed her.

"Good, I actually ordered some Pizza. It should be here any moment" she said. Within know time there was a knock on the door and Mercedes grabbed her money to pay for the pizza. She took the X-large box and sat it on her dining room table.

"Sam, I have to talk to you" she said looking into his eyes.

Sam looked at her and could tell it was something serious "Okay, I'm all ears" he said looking at her.

Mercedes walked over to Sam and grabbed his hand; she led him to her couch and told him to sit down. Once he was seated Mercedes turned her body to him to give him her full attention. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Sam, I got you something" she said opening her eyes to look at him.

"Awe Babe, you didn't have too" smiled Sam

Mercedes turned around and picked up the black box that was on the bottom shelf of her inn table. She turned back to Sam and gave him the box. "I thought it would like" she said sporting a nervous smile.

Sam took the box and smiled at it "I'm sure whatever it is I will like it"

Sam opened the box and saw a medium dog chain; he picked it up from the chain and looked at it with a small smile. Sam saw that there was some writing on the dog chain and assumed it was just his name, but when he looked closer he saw that the dog chain read 'Daddy'. Sam looked at Mercedes and she was still sporting her nervous smile.

Sam cracked a smile as he spoke "Mercedes are you saying what I think you're saying?" asked Sam

"I have been feeling really weird lately and I met up with Quinn last night; she told me she had been feeling the same so we took some pregnancy test together and we found out last night that were both pregnant. So yes I am saying what you think I'm saying; I'm pregnant" said Mercedes stopping herself before she rambled anymore.

Sam leaned towards her and placed chaste kiss after chaste kiss on her lips. I smiled formed on Mercedes face as he continued to kiss her. Within know time they were both in their undergarment teasing each other to see who was gonna kiss whom first. Mercedes turned away from him to grab his dog chain; she took it and placed it around his neck with a smile on her face. Sam placed his hands on her waist and picked her up; Merced locked her legs around his waist as he walked her to her bed. When they got to the bedroom Sam carefully placed her on the taking in her beauty with a smile on her face. Mercedes took him by the dog chain and pulled him closer to her with a smirk on her face. Sam made the smirk disappear my placing a passionate kiss on her lips.

XXXXXX

"So how was LA?" asked Quinn getting Puck a beer.

"It was good but I missed you like crazy" replied Puck with a smile on her face

Quinn gave Puck the beer "Oh, I almost forgot I got you something" smiled Quinn

"You did?" said Puck with a raised eyebrow. Puck thought for a minute and swore that wasn't any type of anniversary and it was neither of their birthdays.

"It's a just because gift, you didn't forget anything" smirked Quinn knowing exactly what he was thinking

Puck nervous chuckled and pretended he didn't know what she was taking about "You didn't have to get me anything. I already have what I want" said Puck placing an arm around Quinn and putting a kiss on her cheek.

Quinn smiled "That's sweet! But I saw this I knew you would love it"

Quinn gave Puck a long black rectangular box; Puck took the box and opened it. When he opened it he saw a pregnancy test in place in wear a bracelet should be. He looked at the test and saw a pink plus sign on it. A smile spread across Puck's face "Where having a baby?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Quinn nodded with a big smile on her face showing all of her teeth "WHERE HAVING A BABY!" cheered Quinn

Puck rapped his hands around Quinn and placed a kiss on her lips. The kiss was breath taking and when they would away; Quinn need a few moments to get her breathing under control.

"Let's Celebrate" whispered Puck as he made their foreheads touch with a smirk on his face.

"Already one step ahead of you" whispered Quinn

She stood up from the couch and led Puck into their bedroom. When Puck looked in their bedroom he saw a swing above their bed; He looked a Quinn with a smirk.

"Did you buy that?" he asked

"No, it's a wedding gift from Santana" she replied

"Well, thank you Santana"

Quinn and Puck undressed each other in no time; Puck picked Quinn up and placed into the swing. Puck gave her a gentle push and she rocked back and forth with a smirk on her face. Puck soon stopped the swing and leaned into the swing kiss her. It wasn't before their lips touched that the swing came crashing down from the ceiling and on to their bed. Quinn broke into a big belly laugh being speechless from the whole accident. Puck couldn't help but laugh at their predicament. Tears came rolling down Quinn's face as she continued to laugh.

"I don't think Mercy and I put it in the right way" said Quinn barely able to speak as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Oh really, I thought maybe it was the ceilings fault" joked Puck with a smile on his face. Quinn laughed harder "I think I just peed my pants" giggled Quinn

"Really babe?" asked Puck as he felt the swing. "I feel warmth, you really are pregnant aren't you?" asked Puck with a smile on his face.

Puck had remembered having conversations with Finn about Rachel when she was pregnant. Finn had said that Rachel would sneeze, and just from the sneeze she would pee her pants. He had also read somewhere that when you're pregnant that gave you a really weak bladder. He now knew those statement was true and Rachel wasn't the only pregnant lady peeing her pants.

"I have to go take a shower, help me up" said Quinn getting her laughter under control

Puck helped Quinn up and watched her has she walked into the bathroom with a small smile on his face. His wife was pregnant and he was gonna be daddy. He soon thought he better invest in a shotgun because if they had a daughter; she was defiantly gonna look exactly like Quinn.

XXXXXX

Sam and Mercedes were now in bed cuddling eating cold pizza together. Sam was still sporting his dog tag that was now his favorite piece of jewelry.

"I'm really happy you took the news well" announced Mercedes breaking the silence while finishing her last piece of pizza

"Why would you think I wouldn't take the news well? I told you I wanted kids when we were in college" said Sam a little taken back by Mercedes statement, while still eating pizza.

"Well, I was more concern if you were ready at the moment. I knew you wanted kids, I just didn't know if you wanted them now. I mean you're at one of the high points of your career and I just didn't know if you were gonna be able to handle it all. It's all so unexpected" replied Mercedes

"I see were your coming from and I like that you worry about me but I'm fine baby. Yes, are little one is unexpected but I can handle it. I have everything I want" smiled Sam "My world is perfect now" added Sam placing a kiss on her cheek.

Sam life was perfect but it wasn't completely perfect. To make his life perfect Mercedes would have to become if wife. Sam had been wanting to proposal to Mercedes since they graduated high school but he wanted the moment and the timing to be perfect. Sam decided he would propose to her before the summer ended. Now he just had to think of a way to make it special and a moment she would never forget.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS? WHAT DID YOU THINK? WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? ARE YOU HAPPY WITH SAM AND PUCK'S REACTIONS?**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER MERCEDES AND QUINN TRY THERE BEST TO BE GOOD PARTY PLANNERS BUT PREGNACY SICKNESS GETS IN THE WAY!**_

_**LIKE I SAID ABOVE I START SCHOOL ON THURSDAY (September 6**__**TH**__** ) SO IF I DON'T UPDATE AGAIN BEFORE THAT DATE THEN IT'S GONNA BE A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE I UPDATE. PLEASE REIVEW IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD AND THEY KEEP ME WRITING!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanctic**_


	11. Getting Use to It All

_**Hey Guys welcome to another chapter of Living the Unexpected! I know your all mad at me cuz it's been ages since I last updated and I'm so so sorry. School and Dance Squad is really draining me out. But I'm here now. So I come in peace! Don't kill me. What did you guys think of the latest episode of glee? I love Sam and Brittany's duet! It was gold! Okay I'm gonna stop talking and give you the chapter.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Sam and Puck found out they were gonna be Dads. Those couples of days were okay, except for their women being nauseous. Mercedes had woken feeling nauseous for the fifth day in a row. She hadn't been getting much sleep seeing as she had to wake up at least twice to throw up. When she had woken up she had woken up to a warm July morning; she slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She did her morning recital and began to get ready for work. Once she was ready she decided she should try to put something in her stomach. Mercedes decided she wanted to have a bagel, but she let out a huff when she saw were they were. On top of the refrigerator; she rolled her eyes and muttered the name 'Sam'. He practically lived with her and since he'd been staying he was putting half of her foods in high places. Mercedes got on her tippy toes and reached for her life to get her bagels. She made grunts has she reached and mumbled the words "Damn you Sam". Suddenly she saw big white hands grab her bagels and put them on them on the counter next to her. Mercedes got off her tippy toes and went back to her normal height.

"Thank you" she said just above a whisper

"You're welcome" he responded in a low sleepy voice. "How are you feeling?" he added while rubbing the back of his neck and letting out a small yarn.

"I'm okay, I'm a little hungry….By the way, can you not put the food so high" he replied

Sam chuckled "Okay, I'll try not to put the food so high…have a good day at work baby" Sam placed a kiss on her lips before saying the word 'baby'.

Mercedes kissed him back and said "Thank you, you have a good practice".

"I will" said Sam placing another kiss on her forehead.

Mercedes grabbed her purse and began to head out the door. But she stopped in her tracks when she heard Sam's voice calling for her.

"Babe, wait didn't you want a bagel?" he asked holding up the bagels

"Yeah, I did but I wanna beat traffic. I'm positive the office will have food, I'll eat there" she replied

"Okay, promise me that you'll call if you need anything" he said

"Cross my heart baby!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

Mercedes got into her car, started the ignition and began to drive. She happened to beat traffic a little. It only took her 15 minutes longer than usual to get to work. But she still made it safely; she walked into the office and went straight to the kitchen for food. She was starving at this point and the only thing on her mind at the moment was food. When she arrived to the kitchen saw food and went to it; she grabbed two chocolate chip muffins, a plain bagel with cream cheese on it and apple to keep a little on the healthy side. Once she grabbed her food she to went to her office and got ready for her work day. Mercedes office was just as big as Quinn's; they were pretty much the same size seeing as they were the CEO's. They had an amazing view of New York City, a nice size desk that was sterling silver, TV's in both offices, and apple computers that sat on the desk happily. Mercedes sat in her big and comfortable wheelie chair; just as she was about to take a big bite into her bagel, someone knocked on her door.

Mercedes let out a huff "Who is it?"

"It's Amanda"

Amanda was Mercedes assistant; she was a 23 year old woman with a serious need of a makeover. She dressed like Rachel Berry her sophomore year of high school. At least Rachel's sense of style got better by the end of high school but this girl was seriously stuck. Mercedes kept forgetting to have a talk about her with Kurt, but it always slipped her mind. Kurt could seriously work some wonders on this girl. After what he did to Rachel, Mercedes would forever bow down to him for giving amazing makeovers. Rachel Berry-Hudson was a completely different person from Rachel Berry. Her attitude was different, her appearances, and damn sure her wardrobe was different.

Although Amanda couldn't dress she was a hell of a worker. She kicks ass at what she does and she always comes thorough.

"Come in" I said before taking a big bite.

Amanda walked through one of the double doors to Mercedes office and came walking in wearing a polka dot dress with a collar, white socks that went to her knee, red shoes, and a ugly shade of red lipstick that did not go with her skin completion.

"Good Morning Miss. Jones. I just wanted to remind you that you have Carrie Underwood's Party tonight along with Miss. Fabray"

Mercedes had completely forgotten that Carrie's party was tonight, the southern bell was throwing a party for her tenth album being released.

"Oh my god, I completely forgot" yelled Mercedes with her mouth full of chocolate chip muffin.

Amanda put her hands up for defenses "Come down Miss. Jones, I checked your checklist that you and Miss. Fabray had. You guys have everything, you guys just need to go check on the venue and triple check that everything is there" said Amanda trying to clam Mercedes down.

Mercedes took a deep breath "Okay, thank you so much Amanda. You have saved me once again"

Amanda smiled "It's my job"

"Again, thank you. You are truly amazing at what you do" said Mercedes before taking a bite of her muffin again.

Amanda nodded with a smile. She stood there staring for a minute; it had seemed that she had become uncomfortable. Mercedes arched a brow and look at her while chewing.

"Is there something else?" asked Mercedes

Amanda scratched the side of her head making her brown hair messier; she was defiantly uncomfortable.

"Ummm, I have a question" she said quietly

"Ask away" said Mercedes continuing to eat.

"Its kinda personal, but are-are you pregnant?" asked Amanda with a scared look on her face. Thinking now she might lose her job for asking such a personal question.

"Yes, yes Amanda I'm pregnant" said Mercedes giving her a small smile at the end

A small smile spread across her face.

"You still have your job" said Mercedes.

Suddenly out of know where Amanda began to jump and smile showing all of her teeth.

"I knew it, I'm so happy for you. You and that baseball player….Sam! Sam that's his name…are gonna make great parents" smiled Amanda

"Thanks Amanda" smiled Mercedes

"That kid is really lucky" said Amanda as she left the room.

Mercedes looked down and smiled as she head the door close and Amanda was gone. Mercedes picked up her phone and called Quinn, she should be in by now, but she wasn't sure so she called her cell phone. It ringed a couple of time but soon she heard a tired Quinn answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you alright?" asked Mercedes

"Not really, I have been puking all night. I slept in the bathroom all night" said Quinn with head lying on the toilet seat.

"She wasn't alone!" yelled Puck through the phone. As he sat on the floor with his eyes closed trying to sleep sitting up.

"I know how you feel, I had a rough night too" said Mercedes letting out a yawn. "Somehow I made it to work and I'm eating, I can't believe it's staying down"

"What I would do for my food to stay down" groaned Quinn

Mercedes chuckled "I hate to make matter worse, but Amanda just reminded me that we have Carrie's release party tonight" said Mercedes

"Shit!" yelled Quinn

"Yeah, I know! But all we have to do go to the venue and triple check everything" said Mercedes

"Yeah, but we still gotta go the fucking party. Don't get me wrong I love Carrie to death; she can sing her ass off. But I feel like shit" said Quinn.

"I feel you girl, but we gotta be there. I'll meet you at the venue?" asked Mercedes

"Unfortunately" groaned Quinn

"Kay, see you soon" said Mercedes

"Yupp" said Quinn before hanging up.

Mercedes arrived to the venue before Quinn and began on the checklist. When Quinn arrived she was in sweatpants, a t-shirt, flip flops, and wearing black sunglasses. You would think she had a hangover, but this was much worse than a hangover.

"Thank you for making it here" said Mercedes

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" said Quinn using all of her sarcasm in her.

Mercedes chuckled

Mercedes and Quinn got to work and before they knew it, it was time for the party to begin. They both went home to get dress and arrived back at the venue in time before the guest showed up. Within three hours the party was in full swing while Carrie's new album blasted through the speakers.

"How's everything on your end?" asked Mercedes through her earpiece

Quinn grunted "Okay, you?" asked Quinn

"Good, are you okay?" asked Mercedes

"I'm alright, it just this dress is a little tight. I won't be wearing this for very much longer" replied Quinn

"That sucks, 'cause that dress is one of my favorites" said Mercedes

"Mine too" said Quinn pouting a little.

The party continued to go smoothly; it was soon coming to a close with it being a little after midnight. Carrie walked over to her two party planners with a smile on her face.

"You guys did an amazing job. Everything was perfect" she smiled

"Thank you, for choosing us as your party planners" smiled Mercedes

Suddenly the smell of raw fish came into the air; Quinn looked over her shoulder and saw the cooks throwing away the left over sushi. She out her fist in front of her mouth and jerked a little.

"I smell it too, breath in with your mouth and out with your nose" mumbled Mercedes

"Is everything okay?" asked Carrie

"Everything fine" said Quinn waving Carrie off with a small smile

"Cedes, I can't I'm gonna blow any moment" mumbled Quinn

Carrie now had a concern look on her face "Are you sure you guys are okay?" she asked

Suddenly one of the cooks came over to them. "Anyone want the last big of sushi?" he asked

Mercedes jerked with her fist in front of her mouth at the smell being up close; while Quinn clenched her mouth shut trying to keep from throwing up.

"No, were fine. Thank you" said Carrie politely

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Oh my god" jerked Quinn "I gotta go!" she said before running to the bathroom. Without a doubt Mercedes was right behind her running for the bathroom. After throwing up for what felt like forever the exited the bathroom with mints in their mouth. They instantly saw Carrie and they froze.

"We are so sorr-" said Quinn

"No, don't worry about. I have two boys, I know what you ladies are growing through" she said with a comforting smile

"Thank you so much" said Mercedes

"I didn't take sushi well either" smiled Carrie

Both Quinn and Mercedes smiled at her statement.

"Thank you again for a great party, and I will be calling you again when I have another"

"You're welcome" said Quinn

"Take care" smiled Carrie

"You to" said Mercedes and Quinn in unison

"This is gonna take a lot of getting use to" mumbled Quinn

"Tell me about it" said Mercedes

* * *

_**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT! ONCE AGAIN IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND IM SORRY FOR CONTINUING TO LIE TO MY READERS. IT REALLY HARD TO JUGGLE SCHOOL. SCHOOL ACT. TUMBLR. AND FANFICTION. PLUS HAVING A LIFE. BUT WHO ARE WE KIDDING, I DON'T HAVE A LIFE! LOL PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER, IS DOCTOR APPT. FOR QUINN AND MERCEDES! YAY! AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW AND IM SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	12. The New Big Thing

_**Hey guys, I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry. I don't have an excuse, so to apologize for not updating in a while I'm gonna pray for forgiveness. I hope you guys enjoy and once again I'm sorry. I hope you accept my apology with this new chapter.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

"For the love of god Puck would you stop touching stuff" said Quinn with force in her voice and a smile on her face. Quinn was currently sitting on a bed in the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to come in; while Puck was fettling with items that were in the room.

"What? …I'm just observing the room" stated Puck while picking up a 3D diagram of the fetus. He soon dropped it and went crashing to the ground.

Quinn brought her hand to her face and let out a small huff letting a small giggle escape her mouth when the diagram hit the floor. "Noah, sweetie come have a seat. Come keep me company until the doctor comes" said Quinn

Puck grinned; he picked up the diagram he dropped and put it back in its original place. Once the diagram was put away Puck went to join his wife and sat in a wheelie chair that was next to her. Puck toke his wife's hand and gave it a small squeeze with a comforting smile.

"Are you excited?" asked Quinn

"Very" replied Puck, immediately after he responded the doctor walked in with a smile showing her pearly whites. She had medium length red hair and captivating green eyes.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Puckermen, how are we today?" asked the doctor

"Were good" replied Puck and Quinn in unison with a small smile

"That's good. How's the morning sickness been treating you?" she asked

"Not that great but I'm getting through the days" replied Quinn with a nodded

"Good" said the doctor while scribing on her note pad "Let's hope that gets better with time" added the doctor.

After some more general questions the doctor was ready to show the Puckermen's there baby and give them a picture. The doctor squeezed green gel on Quinn's still flap stomach and brought the tool to her stomach to soon show picture of her stomach on the monitor. Puck and Quinn looked at the small dot that was there baby and smiled; this was there little one.

XXXX

Sam and Mercedes walked out of the doctor's office with smiles on their faces. Mercedes was holding Sam's hand and in her other she held a picture of their baby. Both Sam and Mercedes had a pep in there step with the great news that they got from the doctor. There baby was perfectly healthy and both Mercedes and the baby were on the right track for a good pregnancy.

"Are hungry? We could get something to eat before I head off to practice?" asked Sam

"Yeah, I could go for something right now" replied Mercedes

"Good, what are you two in the mood for?" asked Sam as he opened the door for his girlfriend. Mercedes hopped in the car and waited to answer until Sam got into the car.

"Pizza sounds really good right now" replied Mercedes

"Pizza it is" smiled Sam. He started the car and pulled out off the parking lot and went on his way to a pizza place.

"So, what parties do you have coming up?" asked Sam has he drove

"A lot…I have One direction, Cher Lloyd, oh and Justin Bieber is coming up as well" replied Mercedes "I have really got to get some more stuff done for those parties today" she added.

"Well Babe, go easy okay. I don't want you to over work yourself" said Sam

Mercedes grinned at Sam's concern "Don't worry, I won't" she said.

Sam and Mercedes had arrived at a pizza place ready to eat. They went inside hand and hand and ordered. Once they ordered they got a table and waited for their pizza to be brought to them.

They soon got there food and spent their lunch talking, giggling, laughing, and being affectionate with each other. By the time they left the pizza place it was just enough time for Sam to get ready for practice. As they walked out the pizza place they were bombarded by the paparazzi. They flashed multiple pictures of them as has they held hands and walked to their car.

"Sam how do you feel about the Yankee Season so far?"

"Sam is Mercedes the one?"

"You guys make a cute couple"

"Sam look over here"

"Mercedes look over here"

"Mercedes there's a rumor that you're doing One directions Party is that true?"

Mercedes and Sam continued to hold hands and stay close with each other until they got to Sam's car. Sam opened the door for Mercedes to make sure she got in safe with paparazzi around, once she was in the car he got in himself. It took Sam a few minutes to drive away seeing has the paparazzi was circling his car but once he got away he was off.

XXXX

Later that night Mercedes was sitting on couch with her work binder highlighting and writing on post it notes. Sam soon walked in from practice and saw Mercedes on the couch with the TV on.

"Hey Baby" said Sam giving her a peck on the lips

"Hi, how was practice?" asked Mercedes

"Good, how are you?" asked Sam

"I'm good, a little tired" she replied

Suddenly E news came on and Sam and Mercedes turned to the sound of their names. "Things are defiantly heating up this summer; Maroon 5's reunited tour is just getting started. And other news New Yankee Sam Evans caught with one of the most beautiful party planner's in town; Mercedes Jones. Pictures were taken of them in a pizza place laughing and kissing; pictures were also taken of them walking out of the establishment. Sam held her hand tight and smiled and waved at the paparazzi. He helped her into the car and drove off. Sam what a gentlemen you are, if only I could find someone like you. *giggles at her joke* In other words it is rumored that Mercedes and her partner/ best friend Quinn Puckermen are working on One Directions party now. I hope I'm invited!...later on tonight Miley and Liam's new Baby Boy, Mr. and Mrs. Bieber give back *shows picture of Justin and Selena* and Emma Watson in her hot new Horror film coming out later this summer. Don't change that channel".

"Wow…we made it to E news" laughed Sam

"Were the new big thing" said Mercedes with sarcasm

"Were the next Lamar and Khole'" joked Sam

"Okay, but I get to be Khole" said Mercedes cracking a smile

"Oh Ha Ha Ha, very funny" said Sam going in to attack her neck with kisses

* * *

_**SO, WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID YOU LIKE IT? I SURE HOPE SO. I HOPE TO UPDATE REALLY SOON AND IM ONCE AGAIN REALLY SORRY FOR NEGLECTING THIS STORY. NEXT CHAPTER THE WHOLE GANG DECIDES TO GET TOGETHER FOR DINNER AND SOMEHOW IT GETS TUNRED UPSIDE DOWN. PLEASE REVIEW ! THEY KEEP ME WRITING! AND THEY KEEP ME HAPPY SO PLEASE KEEP ME HAPPY AND WRITING!**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	13. Return Of The Ex's

_**Hey Guys, I'm back again for another chapter. I hope this one comes out long 'cause I have a lot planned for it. Btw I loved all the reviews I got on the last chapter. I get more reviews on this then I do Evans Family and Evans Family is a bigger story. But anyway thank you so much for all the reviews they mean the absolute world to me. I love you guys forever!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

"Babe, can you come zip me up?" asked Mercedes as she held up her black one strap fit and flare dress. Sam put some pep in his step to get to and when he did he zipped her up. Once it was zipped Mercedes let out a short breath as she smoothed out her dress on her body.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam referring to her short breath

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just a little tight" replied Mercedes as she out her hand on her three month pregnant belly. "I'm gonna have to go shopping soon" she added.

"Well, I think you look beautiful" said Sam while wrapping his arms around the middle of her while also placing his chin on her left shoulder.

"Thank you" smiled Mercedes putting her hands on top of his. Sam then slowly began to kiss her neck; Mercedes allowed it to go on for a little while but then she soon stopped him.

"Okay, Sam stop don't start something you can't finish" said Mercedes while pulling away from him

"Oh, I can defiantly finish without a problem" said Sam trying to pull Mercedes back to him with a smirk.

Mercedes continues to pull away with a smile on her face "Sam, stop where gonna be late. Go finish getting dressed"

"Okay, but tonight your mine" he said with a smirk while slapping her butt before running off to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

XXXXX

"THIS SUCKS!" yelled Quinn throwing clothes at a dressed Puck who was sitting on their bed. "Please just let me wear sweats" added an annoyed Quinn.

"Baby, you can't wear sweats were going to a fashion show and dinner" replied Puck

"Ugh" grunted Quinn slipping on a yellow dress and turning around for Puck to zip up. As she listened it hip walk towards her she prayed this one would fit. Just before he zipped it up Quinn spoke "Wait, let me suck it in".

Puck tried and tried to zip it up but the zipper wouldn't move. Quinn whimpered with defeat that yet another one of her dresses didn't fit her. It was defiantly time to go shopping; three months was hitting Quinn hard.

"You got a jacket or something?" asked Puck still trying to her the zipper to work.

"Puck, its August I'm not wearing a fucking jacket" said an angry Quinn.

Twenty minutes had gone by and Quinn finally found a decent dress. It was defiantly tight and she could barely move but she was able to zip it up and that made her happy. Puck hopped in the car while Quinn got in with ease. Tonight was gonna be interesting.

XXXXX

The entire gang arrived at the Victoria Secret summer fashion to support Santana. This was Santana's second Victoria Secret summer fashion since becoming an Angel. Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Rachel, Finn, Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Sugar, and Brittany all stood on the pink carpet posing for the paparazzi. They took a few group pictures to soon split up into couples. After taking quite a few couple pictures the separated to take singles. After spending a good thirty minutes taking pictures they went inside to grab their seats. Santana reserved thirteen seats in the front row just for them. They took their seats and waited for the for show start. Within no time the show began and Ke$ha's 'Die young' began to play. The beginning chorus played while the spotlights flashed around, as soon a Ke$ha's verse started the first model was presented. As the first model walked down the long runaway she smiled and waved to the crowd. When she reached the end of the runaway and blew a kiss at the flashing cameras. By the end of the song Santana came out in baby blue bra and underwear with wings on her back. Her hair was pin straight and her side bangs were out. She strutted down the runaway with a smile on her face and her hands on her hips. When she reached the end of the runaway she winked and strutted up the runaway. The gang cheered her on and even screamed her name when she came out. Santana had at least five different outfits if not more throughout the whole show. Once it was over everyone did a few interviews and headed out to dinner; they were all starving especially Mercedes and Quinn.

XXXXX

"Santana you did an amazing job" said Rachel while looking at her menu

"I have to agree, you were phenomenal" added Kurt

Santana goofily smiled and rolled her eyes "Thanks Lady Lips and you too Hobbit. It means a lot that you and the rest of you guys came to support me"

"It's no problem, you're always there for us" said Blaine with a smile

Everyone soon ordered and began to wait for their meals to come. While they waited they all causally held a conversation. While they were talking something told Quinn to glance up and when she did she saw two familiar guys, 'this could not be happening right now' she thought to herself.

The two familiar guys came up to their table and quickly noticed Quinn and Mercedes. Quinn tried to hide into hope they wouldn't start anything but it was too late they had already seen her.

"Quinn, Mercedes, What a surprise" said one of the guys with a smirk on their face.

"Oh for the love of god" said Mercedes putting her hand to her forehead in an annoyed tone

"Who is this?" whispered Sam in Mercedes ear.

"I'm Derek and this is my friend James. I'm Quinn's ex boyfriend and my friend here is Mercedes ex boyfriend" said Derek.

Derek and James were Quinn and Mercedes boyfriends when they were in college. Although Quinn and Puck dated in college they had gone through a hiccup and took a six month break. During the three months of the break Quinn dated Derek and he was the worst boyfriend she had ever had. Finn was a whole lot better than he was and Quinn barely loved Finn, at least in that way. Mercedes had gone out with James just because Quinn wouldn't be alone on her dates with Derek, plus she saw it as a detraction to not stop and think about Sam 24/7. Derek was a mistake and James was a detraction.

"So how have you two been?" he added

"Go hell" said Quinn with attitude.

"You first" smiled Derek

"You know Derek you have changed one bit, except wait now you're the most dropped athlete in the NFL. Try not to screw up the Jets, then again there a horrible team so you're in the perfect place" said Quinn with a smile while the gang tried not to let their snickers be heard.

Derek ran off fuming with anger; Quinn always knew how piss him off. With James left there by himself he looked at Mercedes hoping she would look at him.

"Mercedes, I was wondering about having this party an-"said James but was cut off by Mercedes

"Not. A. Chance. In. Hell" she said without even looking at him

James soon walked away with embarrassment and went to is table with the rest of his party.

"A drink would be grand right about now" said Quinn

"Tell me about it" said Mercedes.

"I'm gonna got to the bathroom, I'll be back" said Quinn. She left the table in her hurry and walked as fast as her dress would allow her.

She entered the bathroom and successfully used it. Once she was done she went to the sink to wash her hands and to touch up her make-up a little. She pulled out some come lip gloss but soon dropped it on the floor. She bent down to pick up and as soon as she went down she heard a tearing sound; Quinn gulped and let out a sad whimper. She had ripped her white dress, right in the ass area. Quinn picked up her lip gloss and went running out the bathroom. When she got back to the table she whispered in Puck's ear what had happen and he instantly laughed, she hit him in the arm laughing, this was not a funny moment.

XXXXX

Dinner was over and Quinn walked into her and Puck's apartment embarrassed that her dress ripped and she was basically ass out in New York City. Quinn suddenly ended up facing Puck; Puck put his arms on her back and began to rip the dress off of her by the zipped. Puck wasn't even halfway done and Quinn had let out a moan. Puck began to kiss Quinn and soon he was caring her to their bedroom bridal style not breaking the kiss. When they got to the bed Puck had saw the pink pillow in the shape of a 'U' lying on the bed.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Puck

"My Mom sent it to me, its suppose to help me sleep" said Quinn a little out of breath

Puck accepted the answer and threw Quinn onto the bed right on top of the pink pillow. Quinn went into a giggle fit.

"Hold On" said Puck running to go to the bathroom.

"Okay" replied Quinn with a lazy smile on her face

Puck ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth seeing that his meal had garlic in it. Brushing his teeth took him all but two minutes but when he got back to their bed Quinn was asleep hugging the pink pillow.

"Quinn?" said Puck but the only thing that came from her was a light snore she was long gone.

Puck let out a small huff with defeat on his face and began to take off his clothes to go to bed. So much for getting some tonight.

XXXXX

"I am. So. Happy. I . get to. Have you" said Sam while kissing her neck as they walked into through the door of Sam's apartment

"Why?" asked Mercedes with her eyes close enjoying the sweet kisses on her neck.

"Cause I get to have you and the James loser doesn't" replied Sam

"That is so true" she said while Sam picked her up and carried her to their room.

When Sam got to the room her put her down and unzipped her dress. Mercedes let out a huge breath once the zipper was down; she could finally breathe properly. Sam then lightly pushed her onto his bed and began to make love to her.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! WHAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD? BAD? YOU GOT TO SEE SANTANA BE A VICTORIA SECRET ANGEL! YAY! IT'S THE PERFECT JOB FOR ISNT? I THINK SO! I HOPE TO UPDATE SOON AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW LIKE YOU DID LAST TIME. I LOVED WAKING UP TO ALL OF THOSE REVIEWS THEY WARMED MY HEART. TILL NEXT TIME GUYS!**_

_**LOVE YOU LOTS**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	14. So Your Gonna Do It

_**Hey Guys, welcome to another chapter of Living the Unexpected! I seriously love each and everyone of you that read this story! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, favorites, and anything else I forgot. I would be nothing without you guys! Okay let me stop getting emotional and give you the chapter.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

On a hot August day Mercedes parked her car as close as she could to one of her favorite Mexican spots; chipotle. She soon got of her air conditioned car and walked inside the restaurant. As soon as she walked in she saw Rachel, Santana, and Quinn sitting at a table talking. She walked towards the table with a smile on her face.

"Hey ladies" smiled Mercedes while taking the last open seat at the table

"Hey, you came just in time Barbie over here is this close to going to get her burrito without you" said Rachel with a small smile

"I'm starving!" said Quinn soon getting up and getting in line to get her food.

The rest of the girls laughed and soon followed her to get in line. After getting their food they headed back to their table and began to talk.

"So, can we talk about how funny it was that those two assholes showed up at the same restaurant as us?" said Santana with a smirk "I just find it funny that out off all the restaurants in New York they choose to come to that one, the same exact one we were at" added Santana

Quinn took a big bite of her burrito before adding her two cent, "Seeing him just back so much anger, like if your gonna cheat on me don't make it obvious, and second if your cheating on me the girl should look better than"

Rachel couldn't help but let a small chuckle leave her mouth as she ate her salad.

"At least you meant something to him once upon a time, mine just used me to be the big man on campus" said Mercedes before taking a bite of her food

After dating James for a few weeks Mercedes soon founded out that he was only dating her to be the hot shot on campus. Mercedes was the sexy, black curvy girl that all the guys wanted in college, everyday she would at least get four numbers for four different guys and each time she would turn them down. She turned them down because she wasn't interest and because deep down she knew that her heart would forever and always belong to Sam's. Although she wants that mad when she found out, him lying about it made it much more worst.

XXXX

"Guys, I've been thinking" said Sam throwing the baseball to Finn.

"Oh boy" said Puck with a grin

"Shut up" said Sam catching the ball from Finn

"Oooo, that's bad word. You have to put a dollar in the jar" said Zac looking at Sam with his big brown eyes

Sam looked at Finn with 'are you serious' look and Finn simply answered with a nod. Sam reached in his back pocket to grab his wallet and took out a dollar and gave it to the Finn mini me.

"I hate that jar, I have at least put sixty dollars in that damn jar" said Puck

"Puckermen!" said Zac giving him the look

"Yeah, I know" said Puck holding out the dollar for the little Hudson to come get. In no time the little boy came running towards Puck with a smile on his face and took the dollar.

"You're creating a monster" said Blaine

"Hey, the jar was not my idea. It was Rachel's, her vocabulary changed a lot after NYDA"

"So, anyway what were you thinking about?" asked Puck

"I'm thinking about proposing to Mercy" said Sam throwing to baseball to Finn

"Bout damn time" said Puck holding a dollar out for Zac to come get.

Sam laughed and shook his head at Puck "yeah, I know. I've been wanting to pop the question since after graduation. I think I've waited long enough"

"When do you plan to do it?" asked Blaine

"Later this month" replied Sam

"How?" asked Finn

"That's for me to know and for you guys to wait and see" smirked Sam

"Wait, you not even telling us what your plan is?" asked Puck

"Nope" said Sam making the 'p' pop

"Why?" asked Puck with all seriousness

"Well for one, some of you can keep a secret" said Sam looking at Blaine "And I want everyone to be stunned and surprise" he added

"So were being punished because Blaine doesn't how to not spill the beans?" said Finn

"Umm, hello I'm right here. And I do not spill the beans….all the time. And when I do it's because Kurt pries" said Blaine

"Well, I'm gonna propose, you guys just need to be on the lookout for it" said Sam with a small smile.

"So your gonna go it?" smiled Puck

"I'm gonna do it" smiled Sam

XXXXX

Mercedes walked into Sam's apartment after a longs day of work. She kicked off her heels and went to Sam's bedroom. When she entered the bedroom she saw Sam lying on the bed watching TV.

"Hey Babe" smiled Sam puking his lips for Mercedes

"Hi" she said meeting his lips with hers.

"How was your day?" asked Sam

"Good" replied Mercedes

"So….I've been thinking" said Sam getting off the bed and going over to Mercedes who was by his dresser

Mercedes looked at Sam with an arched brow. She was trying to read him and see what he was thinking but she wouldn't quite put her finger on it.

"I think…. You should move in with me" said Sam

Mercedes did a small nod to herself, she was pregnant and was going to be having their baby soon, maybe it was about time that she moved in with him.

"I mean, you're either at my house or I'm at yours so I thought you could move into my place since mines is bigger and more than half of your stuff is already over here" said Sam

"Okay" said Mercedes in a quiet voice

"And I have two guest rooms so one can be the baby's and the other can just stay as a guest room or we could turn it into an office for you if some day you wanna work right here…at home" said Sam not realizing that Mercedes said 'yes'.

"Sam…Sam, baby I said yes"

"You did?...you did" said Sam smiling at the end

Sam hugged Mercedes and kissed her all over her face "I love you" said Sam

"I love you too" said Mercedes with a smile

"Oh, by the way I went to your place to get your mail since we were gonna be here tonight and a box came to your place, it's right there" said Sam pointing to the brown box.

Mercedes soon had a knife and began opening the box. Before opening it she had saw that it came from Quinn's mother. She smiled at her handwriting that was in the card and went on to see what was in the box. She soon pulled out a Snoogle pillow, it happen to be the pillow Quinn had been raving about. It was purple and white with hearts all over it.

"What is it?" asked Sam with a confused look

"It's a Snoogle pillow" said Mercedes "It's suppose to help me sleep" she added

"It's a pretty big pillow" said Sam picking it up and examining it.

Mercedes did a small giggle and yawned. "I'm gonna take a shower and get some sleep"

"Did you eat?" asked Sam

"I'm too tired to eat" replied Mercedes heading to the bathroom with another yawn

"No, baby you have to eat. I'm gonna make you something while you're in the shower. By the time you come out it will be ready" said Sam heading to the kitchen

"Okay" said a sleepy Mercedes

Mercedes took shower and has soon as she got out Sam had her dinner ready as promised. After getting her dinner Mercedes snuggled up against her new pillow and went to sleep in a blink of an eye. Sam soon went after her and the happy couple slept in **there** bed.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT IT'S STILL A CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD MEAN THE WORLD! YOU GUYS KEEP ME WRITING SO PLEASE PLEAS PLEASE REVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPTER SAM HAS A BASEBALL GAME AND THE WHOLE GANG ATTENEDS! BE EXCITED! AND I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A SAFE AND GREAT THANKSGIVING! HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE**_

_**SRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	15. Pitcher's Mound

_**Hey Guys welcome to another chapter of Living the Unexpected! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last! And I really hope you enjoy this one! I have a feeling I'm gonna get a lot of reviews on this chapter. I wanna take a minute to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting, following, and continuing to read the story! It means the world to me and you guys truly keep me writing.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

It had been a couple of days and within those couple of days Mercedes was fully moved into Sam apartment. The closet space took them a little while to agree on but they eventually figured it out. Mercedes was currently sitting cress cross apple sauce on her and Sam's king size bed as she was flicking through the channels on the flat screen that was on the wall.

"Baby?" said Mercedes

"Yeah?" answered Sam from the bathroom. He was currently just finished brushing his teeth; he just finished his bed time ritual and was on his way walking to their bed.

"What do you think we should do about the media?" asked Mercedes

"What about them?" replied Sam

"I'm starting to show. I have an interview with Quinn at E news in couple of days. Should we start telling people?" replied Mercedes

"You can if you want, you can wait till it's really obvious or you could tell them now. Whatever you're comfortable with" replied Sam

Mercedes gave Sam a small smile and nodded her head. "Are you excited for the game tomorrow?" asked Mercedes

"Yeah, you're coming right?" asked Sam

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" replied Mercedes

"Good" said Sam with a smile and peck her on the lips.

"I'm also excited for Rachel's show tonight" announced Mercedes

"That's right, tonight's opening night for Wicked" said Sam with his lopsided grin

"Yeah, are Rachel is finally Elphaba" said Mercedes

XXXXX

The next day Mercedes headed off to work and did a half of day as planned. Quinn was barely in the office with having to do a bunch of running around for various parties. Mercedes soon looked at her clock and it read 1:30. Sam game started in an hour and if she wanted to get there she had to leave now. She soon left her job and hopped into her car. She made it to the baseball stadium just in time and grabbed her seat in between Kurt and Santana.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you all were coming" said Mercedes

"Trouty said this was gonna be a big and important game" said Santana popping some popcorn in her mouth

"You look cute today, I swear you and Quinn's glow is never ending" said Kurt putting some cotton candy in his mouth

Mercedes giggled "Thanks"

The game soon began and the gang enjoyed themselves. They cheered Sam on here and there and held light conversations. Sam was having a pretty good game but from the look on his face Mercedes could tell something was on his mind. Yankee's were currently down by one and for some reason Sam was having trouble getting the opponent team out. Before they knew it was the 7th inning stretch and the Yankee's were now down by six. Why the rest of the Yankee's went back to the bench to get ready to bat; Sam stayed on the pitcher's mound. Mercedes made a confused face and was unsure why her boyfriend wasn't going to the bench with the rest of his team. Suddenly out of know where the man came up to the gang and asked for Mercedes to come with him. Mercedes arched her brow unsure of why this unknown man wanted her to come with him. Mercedes looked at Santana and Santana looked at the man.

"I trust him, go ahead Cedes" said Santana

Mercedes was taken back by Santana's statement

"Trust me, this guy knows ill kick his ass if you're not back in 10 minutes, Victoria secret model or not" said Santana

"Umm okay" said Mercedes standing up and following the man to the unknown destination.

"Where is Mercy going?" asked Quinn

"That guy said he needed to see her" replied Santana

Quinn arched her brow

"He knows ill kick his ass if she doesn't come back" said Santana

Quinn nodded her head and went back to the game.

Mercedes followed behind the man what for what seemed like forever but actuality it was only three minutes. When she finally realized were she was she noticed she was at the entrance of the field. The man stopped and smiled at her. He extended his arm telling her to go out on the field. Mercedes looked gave a confused look but decided to go with it. She walked onto the field and saw Sam on the pitcher's mound along with a camera man and a guy holding a big microphone. She suddenly then heard the man on the microphone say "Everyone please direct your attention to the Pitcher's mound". Sam extended his hand to help Mercedes onto the pitcher's mound. She was wear four inch heels, a black fitted pencil skirt and a white tank top with her loose curls in a side ponytail covering her right shoulder. Mercedes took his hand and realized how sweaty they were. Mercedes looked at Sam and asked "What are you doing?"

Sam smiled "Hi"

"Hi" said Mercedes

"You look gorgeous" said Sam still smiling

"Thanks Baby, but why am I on the field?" she asked

Sam couldn't help but chuckle; his girlfriend was so persistent "Mercedes, I love you with all my heart. You are the most amazing and kind hearted person I know. Although you drive me crazy sometimes, I'm still crazy about you. I'm tired of being your boyfriend" said Sam

Sam then got down on one knew and pulled a black box out of his pocket. Mercedes covered her face with both of her hands. She could not believe Sam was doing this right now, in front of the world. Sam pulled away her left hand from her face and soon her right came down from her face. Mercedes now had tears in her eyes.

"Mercedes Michelle Jones, will you marry me?" asked Sam

A huge smiled spread across Mercedes face "Yes" she said as a tear left her eye.

Sam smiled and quickly put the ring on her ring finger. He stood up, wiped her tear and crashed his lips into hers. The couple suddenly heard cheers coming from everywhere in the stands. When the pulled away from their kiss they took a couple of pictures, the Yankee mascot gave Mercedes a bouquet of roses, and Sam a high five. Mercedes kissed Sam again for good luck and headed back to the stands.

When Mercedes got back to her seat her friends had big smiles on their faces. All of the girls and Kurt had tears in their eyes.

"Did you guys know about this?" asked Mercedes

"We knew he was gonna proposal, but he wouldn't tell us when" replied Finn

"Congrats, I'm beyond happy for you" said Kurt tackling his best friend with a hug

"Thank you" said Mercedes

When Mercedes sat down the Yankee's were ready to bat. Sam was first and went up to the plate. He waited for the pitch and in no time it came coming towards him. Sam hit the ball and got the Yankee's a homerun. The crowd went wild and Sam began to jog to all of the bases. For the remainder of the game Sam hit homerun after homerun. The Yankee's went home with a win that night.

XXXX

Later that night Mercedes and Sam were getting ready for Rachel's play. Sam had on a nice pair of dress pants and a button up with black dress shoes. Mercedes wore a new dress she bought a couple days ago; it was a strapless purple dress that ended just before her knee. Her hair was down covering her shoulders.

"Someone looks extra gorgeous tonight, who are you wearing that for?" asked Sam with a smirk

"My fiancé'" replied Mercedes with a flirty smile

"Your engaged really to who?" asked Sam pretending to be clueless

"This super hot baseball player who just so happens to be a dork, but he's a sexy dork" said Mercedes running a finger his chest as she spoke

"Oh yeah, what does he look like?" asked Sam

"Blonde, muscular, green eyes, and lips to die for" said Mercedes seductively

"Sounds like a good looking guy" smirked Sam

"He's iight" said Mercedes pretending to be uninterested now.

Sam gently tackled her neck with kiss; Mercedes went into a giggle fit. She was one happy woman right now and nothing could bring her down from her high. Sam and Mercedes eventually left to attend Rachel's play as promised and had an excellent time that night. They not only got a congratulations from other celebrities' but they also got them from there fans.

* * *

_**WHAT DID YOU THINK GUYS? WAS IT GOOD? DID YOU LIKE? SAM AND MERCEDES ARE ENGAGED! YAY! IS SOMONE GONNA RAIN ON PARADE OR IS SHE GONNA STAY HAPPY! PLEASE REIVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! TILL NEXT TIME GUYS**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	16. Rumors

_**Hey Guys welcome to another chapter of Living the Unexpected! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows from the last chapter! I appreciate it a lot!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Mercedes and Quinn arrived at the E news set ready for their interview. It was a cool September day and Mercedes was still on her high from her engagement and Quinn was just as happy for her. Mercedes sat in hair and makeup with a ongoing smile on her face; Quinn giggled at her friend has she continued to smile.

"You are one happy girl right, aren't you?" said Quinn with a grin

Mercedes let out a small chuckle "I am beyond happy…I'm overjoyed. Nothing yet has brought me down this incredible high and the proposal was a couple of days ago" replied Mercedes

"Well I'm glad you're happy. Now you know exactly how I felt when Puck proposed to me" said Quinn with a grin remembering the memory

"Ladies, were ready for you" said one if the women working on set

Mercedes and Quinn hopped out of there chair and followed the women to where there interview would be held. Kelly Osborne was Quinn and Mercedes interviewer. As soon as they saw Kelly both Quinn and Mercedes smiled and gave her a hug.

The interview soon began and both Quinn and Mercedes were answering questions with smiles on their faces. Questions were both about business and personal life.

"How are you ladies doing today?" ask Kelly

"Where great" smiled Quinn

"That's great, I hear that you ladies are crazy busy" said Kelly

"We are its never ending" said Mercedes

"But we don't want it to end, we love our job to much" added Quinn

"You guys were high school friends?" asked Kelly

"Yes, but more like soul sisters" giggled Quinn

"Oh how sweet, you guys must have been through a lot with each other" said Kelly

"Yes, mountains and all" smiled Mercedes

"Now Quinn you recently just got married. I saw the pictures and you had a beautiful wedding" said Kelly

"Thank you so much" smiled Quinn

"Now that your married, I'm sure kids are next on the to do list" said Kelly

"You're absolutely right" said Quinn rubbing her stomach with a grin

"Oh god, was that a confirmation. You do have a glow to you?" asked Kelly

Quinn smiled "Yes, I am"

"Congratulations, how far along?" asked Kelly with a big smile

"Four months" smiled Quinn

"This is so great Congratulations again" smiled Kelly

"Thank you" smiled Quinn

"Now Mercedes you guys got engaged a couple days ago, how does that feel?" asked Kelly

"It feels amazing" grinned Mercedes

"Rumor has it that you and Sam have been together on and off since your junior year of high school" said Kelly

"Yes, that is true. He's mine forever and always" said Mercedes

"That's great. Now another rumor that we have heard that you are also pregnant. There has been pictures taken of you and you seem to have a bump" said Kelly

Mercedes smiled "This is also true, Sam and I are expecting"

"Whoa, I double pregnancy! How far along are you?" asked Kelly

"Four months as well" replied Mercedes

"Fingers crossed that you guys deliver on the same day" smiled Kelly

Mercedes and Quinn laughed "Were hoping for that" said Quinn

"This is just great, but Mercedes how do you feel about the other rumors spread about you?" asked Kelly

"I'm sorry, what other rumors?" asked Mercedes politely

"Well others had predicted that you were pregnant, and the rumors were that Sam only proposed to you because you were pregnant" said Kelly

Mercedes smile had faded and she had suddenly been brought down from her high.

Quinn suddenly spoke up "I assure you that is not true, I've known Sam since he was sixteen and he has always loved Mercedes"

"That maybe be true, but it looks as if he proposed you out of pity" said Kelly

Suddenly Mercedes got up and ripped off her mic. Once her mic was off she continued to run out the door close to tears. Quinn was right behind her trying to make her feel better but Mercedes had always been a fast walker then Quinn was and Quinn was having trouble keeping up with her. Once Mercedes was in the car she waited to mere 2 minutes and that's when Quinn got into the car. Quinn tried to comfort Mercedes but Mercedes didn't want to hear it.

XXXX

Later that night a pissed off waited for her fiancé' to come home that night. Within no time one Sam Evans came walking through the door with his baseball bag in hand. He sat his bag on by the door and went to the living room to find an upset Mercedes.

"I saw the interview…I hate how the media just makes up stu-" said Sam but was cut off by Mercedes

"Is it true?" asked Mercedes

"Is what true?" asked Sam

"Did you propose to me just because I was pregnant?" asked Mercedes

Sam looked at her as if she was crazy "Are you seriously asking me that right now?"

"Answer the question Sam" said Mercedes in a stern voice

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed as he left the living room to go to their bedroom. Mercedes soon got up following him.

"So it is true" said Mercedes now looking at Sam beginning to undress from his practice.

"Mercedes you know good and well that is not true" said Sam raising his voice a little

"Well it sure doesn't look that way. You only proposed to me so that you could take care of your responsibilities. Well you know what Sam I don't need you to take care of me; I can do it on my own just fine. I can raise our kid on my own, I don't need you" said Mercedes

Sam had had enough "Will you shut up! Are you seriously hearing yourself. You know I would never do that to you. You know you can be really stupid sometimes!" said Sam yelling at Mercedes

Mercedes eyes watered up and Sam suddenly wanted to take back what he said but it was too late "Oh I'm the stupid one. Really? I'm not the one who barely graduated from high school" yelled Mercedes

Sam's eyes had now turned dark green that was a low blow, sure Sam was dyslexic and people sometimes made fun of him about it but he never thought he would hear something like that come out the love of his life mouth.

Sam chuckled "You know what, I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that" said Sam trying his hardest to stay calm.

"Yeah? Well while you pretend I didn't say that. I'm gonna pretend like you never proposed to me" said Mercedes taking off her ring and throwing it at Sam.

Sam caught the ring just before it hit the ground. Right after Mercedes threw the ring at Sam she went running out the door with her purse, keys, and tears streaming down her face.

Sam stood there in tears wishing that the media would lean to mind their business

XXXX

After driving around for awhile Mercedes finally stopped at a familiar place. She got out the car and walked up to the doorstep. She knocked on the door in hope they would be home. The door soon opened and she was presented with the one and only Kurt Hummel.

"Diva? What's wrong? Why are crying?"

Mercedes ran into Kurt's arms crying harder. Soon Blaine came to the door with a concern look. Both men soon helped the Diva into the house and helped her feel at home. Both Kurt and Blaine knew this was gonna be a long night.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS? WHAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD OR BAD? WAS MERCEDES WRONG? OR WAS SAM WRONG? DO YOU THINK SAM REALLY ONLY PROPOSE BECAUSE MERCEDES WAS PREGNANT? WILL FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER ! THANKS FOR READING**_

_**SORRY FOR ERORRS**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	17. Apologies

_***wipes tears away from eyes* *Sniffs* you guys are truly amazing! I got thirteen reviews on the last chapter and that brought tears to my eyes. That's the most I've ever gotten on one chapter at a time and all thirteen of them came the day I posted! You are all amazing and I thank you for reading and caring about my story! Continue to do what you guys do and stay amazing!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Ps. I don't like Bram! Bram never happened in any of my stories. Brittany and Sam are just friends in my book…. nothing more!**_

_**Pss. This chapter is M rated! This is the first time I have ever done anything like this so please go easy on me and please review at the end to let me what you thought and how I did!**_

* * *

Puck and Quinn were currently in bed; Puck was reading emails on his phone, while Quinn was trying to read a magazine. Puck had a feeling that something was bothering Quinn but he assumed she would eventually tell him soon, but from the looks of things she wasn't. So Puck went with his gut and asked Quinn what was wrong.

"Babe, what's wrong?" asked Puck

Quinn sighed "Nothing's wrong" she replied

"Yes there is. Tell me" said Puck

Quinn sighed again "The interview went bad today"

"Bad how?" asked Puck. Puck hadn't heard about the incident at all. He was extremely clueless to what was happening.

"The reporter told Cedes these rumors that Sam only proposed to her cause she was pregnant. Not because he loved her" said Quinn

"Well, we all know that's not true" said Puck

"Yeah, well Cedes doesn't seem to think so. She got so mad and stormed out of the interview. I was practically running after her to calm her down" said Quinn

"Hot Mama is just going through some major hormones right now, just like you are. She will soon realize that she made a mistake in believing the rumor is the first place" said Puck

"I hope your right" said Quinn laying her head on Pucks bare chest

"I know I'm right" said Puck holding her tight and kissing the top of her head.

XXXXX

Mercedes walked into the Hummel-Anderson household wiping away more of her tears. Kurt had put his arm around her and had walked her to the couch while Blaine was getting her a glass of water. Blaine came back in a flash with the glass of water and gave it to Mercedes. Mercedes took a sip trying to calm her nerves and relax her body. After taking a sip and giving her a few minutes Kurt began to ask his series of questions.

"What's wrong?" asked Kurt

"I got into an argument with Sam about the interview" replied Mercedes quietly.

Kurt glanced at Blaine and Blaine gave him a knowing look "I'm assuming hurtful words were said" said Kurt

"Very hurtful words" said Mercedes

"What exactly happened?" asked Blaine.

Mercedes began to tell the whole argument from when Sam walked through the door to when she stormed out of it. Throughout explaining the argument Mercedes allowed tears to escape her eyes. By the time she was done telling the story she had a plate of pasta in her hand. It wasn't just any kind of pasta though; it was Blaine's baked Ziti that everyone loved so much.

"Cedes….honey….you might be mad at me for saying this but…don't you think your being a little hormonal?" asked Kurt

"Kurt how am I being hormonal?" asked Mercedes

"Well for starters, you're believing the world over your man. Your letting them get to you and make you angry. Everyone in this house know Sam is fine piece of white chocolate, but everyone also know that he's yours as well. How much you wanna bet those rumors came from Fans who are overly obsessed with Sam and want nothing but for him to be single again. Honestly Mercedes this was nothing to argue about, this was something to joke about" said Kurt

Mercedes looked at Blaine in hope to hear his opinion. "I have to also agree. You both were wrong for the low blows but you were wrong first for even turning it into an argument" said Blaine

"I also thing you really hurt Sam's feelings too, I'm not talking about the dyslexic comment you made. I'm talking about the fact that you don't believe him when he says that he loves you and wants to be with you. You basically told him that every time he told you that he loved you, you didn't believe him" said Kurt

Mercedes sat there in silences for awhile trying to collect both what Kurt and Blaine had said to her. She couldn't believe thing things she had thought and the things she had said. Tears began to flow from eyes again at what she had done.

"Guys…why do I keep hurting him?" asked Mercedes

"Because your still that same scared seventeen year old girl who afraid to trust and love" said Kurt

"I can trust and love you, and Quinn and the rest of the gang but…I'm just so scared that one day Sam gonna wake up. He's gonna wake up from his dream or his high and he's gonna leave. I just wanna leave him before he leaves me so I don't get hurt" said Mercedes

"Whether you leave him first for he leaves you, your still gonna be hurt. You gonna be hurt because, you're so deeply in love with him that no matter what it will always be hard" said Kurt

Mercedes looked at the clock and it read 2:45. "I better go I have an apology I have to give" said Mercedes

"Make it a good one" said Kurt

"I will" said Mercedes "Thanks guys, you're the best" added Mercedes

"We know" said Blaine and Kurt in unison

Mercedes was in her car now making her way back to her and Sam's apartment. As she drove she wondered if Sam would take her back or not. She really hoped he would but she knew there would be a possibility that he wouldn't. You can only hurt a person so many times till they leave you. Once she got to the apartment she went up the stairs slowly finishing her apology. When she got to the door she took a deep breath and opened the door with her key. Once she was in the house she saw Sam sitting on the couch with nothing but pajama pants on. She walked towards him and saw that his dark green eyes were red from crying and that he had had at least three beers while she was gone. Mercedes took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I came by to apology, it had been brought to my attention that I was being very hormonal and I shouldn't have made a big deal about this rumor. I shouldn't have made fun about your learning disability and I shouldn't have yelled and attacked you the way I did. I sorry and I hope one day you find it in your heart to forgive me" said Mercedes wiping a tear away from her eye

A silence had fallen between them and Mercedes was unsure of what to say next. Mercedes thought Sam would say something after her apology but he didn't, he just stayed quietly and motionless.

"I understand if you don't accept my apology…if anything happens with the baby I'll call you and when he or she is born we can work out some type schedule. I'll have him or her when your season is going on, and you'll have him or her when you're out of season…I'm sorry Sam" said Mercedes

Mercedes then began to walk towards the door to leave Sam by himself. It was his apartment and she figured she could come back and get her things later. For right now she had to figure out where she and her baby were gonna sleep tonight. Mercedes put her hand on the handle and before she could even twist it his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Where are you going?" he said quietly

Mercedes didn't answer she just stood there unsure of what to say or how to reply to that question.

Sam stood up from the couch and began to walk towards her. Sam was now face to face with Mercedes as he looked into her deep brown chocolate eyes that were filled with tears.

"Mercedes I don't want you to call me if something happens to the baby…I wanna be there. I want to have a schedule with you and our child… I don't want any of that…all I want is you, I just done get why that's so fucking hard for me to have" said Sam

A tear streamed down Mercedes face "Because I'm stupid" she replied

"You're not stupid, I'm sorry for even calling you that" said Sam with soft eyes

"Why do you wanna be with me, shouldn't want to be with me after all thing things I said and for the fact of me not trusting you or believe you" said Mercedes

"Because I wanna make this work…But this won't work if you keep sabotaging us" said Sam

"….Your right, I love you" said Mercedes

Sam got closer to Mercedes and was not in kissing distance. "I love you more"

Sam planted a hot heavy kiss on Mercedes lips. His tongue swirled around her mouth while she let out a moan. Sam soon pulled away from the kiss and slowly bent down.

"I love you too" he whispered to Mercedes belly placing a kiss on her belly. Mercedes smiled at the slight of seeing that.

Sam then got all the way down on his knee and looked up at Mercedes. "Do you still wanna marry me?" he asked

"Only if you wanna still marry me" she replied

Sam then placed the ring back on her left ring finger and smiled at her. "In a heartbeat"

Sam soon then stood up and placed another hot kiss in Mercedes lips. He was holding her hips pulling her body towards his as his tongue swirled around her mouth again. Sam pulled away again and then took Mercedes hand to pull her into the bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom Sam began to take off her clothes. Once Mercedes was left in nothing but her bra and underwear Sam laid her on the bed. Mercedes then pulled him into a wanting kiss, wanting nothing but him and only him. Mercedes pulled down Sam's pajama pants to now have him completely naked. Mercedes knew Sam's package very well but her breath away hitched when she saw it ready to play. Sam began to suck on her neck while hooking his fingers on the waistband of her underwear. He pulled them down and threw the small article of clothing across the room. He then unhooked her bra setting her breast free from its support that it was under. After sucking on her neck for quite a while went to her ear and whispered 'I love you' in it. Mercedes shivered and began to place soft kisses on his body everywhere she could. After giving a kiss to every square inch of Mercedes body Sam positioned himself for entrance. Sam took his time with ease and entered inside of his fiancé. Mercedes let out a yelp as the she got use to the feeling of him being inside of her. Sam then started slow moving then soon picking up the pace. The faster he went the more Mercedes cried out for him. Mercedes was Sam's motivation and if she wanted it he gave it to her. Mercedes held on to him tightly had he was not about to reach his maximum speed.

"SAM!" she moaned

"You're so beautiful" he said in a deep whisper in her ear

"Sammy" she moaned again

"I want you and only you…forever" he said now reaching his climax and Mercedes soon coming right behind him.

Mercedes had got her Sam back and she had also got her ring back. She just hoped that things could finally stay on the right track for her.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT! I REALLY HOPE I DID A GOOD JOB! IF I DID A BAD JOB PLEASE TELL ME AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I COULD DO TO MAKE IT BETTER. REVIEW LIKE YOU GUYS DID LAST TIME! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU ALL! NEXT CHAPTER: SAMCEDES AND QUICK GO ON A VACATION? Suggestions?**_

_**TIL NEXT TIME**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Sorry for any errors**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	18. Make Your Dreams Come True

_***blows nose with tissue and wipes away happy tears* you guys are unfreaking believable! I got SIXTEEN reviews on the last chapter! The most I've ever gotten on one chapter! You guys really love this story and I'm really glad that you do! Please keep bringing on the reviews I love the love that your giving me!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**Ps. I know I said this chapter was supposed to be the vacation one but it's not! It's a different one! Sorry! I hope you still like it!...also I'm on Christmas break! Whoa!**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

The next day Sam was awoken by the sunlight beaming from the window. When he opened his eyes he blocked the light with his hand trying to let his eyes get use to the new found light. Once his eyes were relaxed he let out a yawn and looked at Mercedes. She was the cutest thing when she was sleep; she was curled up next to Sam with the sheet covering her body. Sam listened to the breaths that escaped her mouth. Mercedes was a heavy breather when she slept but those heavy breaths were music to Sam's ears. Sam began to softly draw circles on her arm as he listened to her breath; he had almost her…again. Sam loved Mercedes to death he just wishes her insecurities weren't always getting in the way of their relationship. Sam got that everyone had insecurities but the averages persons insecurities were Mercedes' but times ten. He didn't get how she believed that she didn't deserve happiness or love; to him she was the most beautiful human being that deserved any and everything. While Mercedes was feeling like she didn't deserve Sam; she didn't know that he was thinking the same thing. Sam always wondered why he got so lucky. In the beginning be believed no one could be this happy, but he soon believed it when his feels began to grow more and more for Mercedes.

Sam was happy now, but he was about to get even more happy when his little one came into the world. In the very beginning he hoped it was a boy, but as the months gone by he was starting to hope it was girl. Lately he had been having dreams about having a daughter, he was starting to believe that it was a sign that they were having a girl, but he would soon find out.

Mercedes began to stir in her sleep; she soon woke up looking up at Sam. A smile soon spread across her face when she looked at him. Sam smiled back at her planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning Beautiful" said Sam

"Good morning Handsome" replied Mercedes

"How'd you sleep?" asked Sam

"Really well" she replied

"Good" responded Sam

Suddenly Mercedes looked deep into Sam's eyes; mesmerized by his green eyes she slowly whispered the words

"I love you"

A small smile appeared on Sam's face but it soon disappeared when he went in for a kiss. Mercedes and Sam's lips touched and they began to see the fireworks they always saw when they kissed each other. Mercedes deepened the kiss wanting the dominances but she soon lost it when Sam slipped his tongue in her mouth taking control. A moan escaped Mercedes mouth has she put her hand on the nape of Sam's neck. Sam's hands were on her growing stomach that was currently four months; he began to rub it softly with only his thumbs. Mercedes let out another moan pulling away from Sam, stopping him.

"What's wrong?" he asked out a breath

"My hormones are racing right now and your using that to you advantage" replied a out of breath Mercedes

Sam smirked "You know me so well". Sam crashed into her lips wanting more of her. Another moan escaped Mercedes mouth. Mercedes couldn't contain herself any longer; she pulled Sam on top of her and wrapped her arms around his back making the kiss deeper. Sam moved one of his hands from her stomach and brought it down slowly. The rather it went down the south the faster Mercedes heart rate went. But suddenly it went back up cause Mercedes to pull away from the kiss and mumble the word tease. Sam chuckled and went back to kissing her deeply.

XXXXX

"Are you excited? I'm excited!" smiled Quinn sitting in a chair in the waiting room

"I'm anxious "smiled Puck sitting right next to her.

"This is a really big moment baby. We are finding out the sex of our baby" said Quinn

"I know…I think it's a boy" said Puck

"Really? I don't think so" replied Quinn

"Well will find out soon enough" said Puck

Suddenly a woman came out calling Quinn's name. Quinn smiled and got up following the women with Puck right behind her. The woman brought Quinn and Puck into a room and told Quinn to sit on the bed and that her doctor would be with her momentarily. Quinn smiled and said thank you as the women left the room.

"Were minutes from find out" grinned Quinn

"You're so cute when you excited" smiled Puck kissing her on the forehead

Quinn smiled "Oh I don't wanna tell anyone what I'm having until the baby shower. I wanna announce it at the shower" said Quinn

Puck nodded "Okay"

"Don't tell Mercedes and Sam either. I want it to be a super big surprise" she added

"I won't" he said assuring her

Soon the doctor came in and greeted Puck and Quinn with a smile. Puck and Quinn smiled back and asked how she was doing. The doctor replied fine and asked how Quinn and Puck were doing. They replied happily with a smile saying that they were okay. The doctor then asked some questions regarding to how Quinn's pregnancy was going. Was she having any problem? Was her diet okay? Was she experiences something new? Did she or Puck have any questions about the pregnancy or about the baby at all? They got through all of the questions in a good thirty minutes. Once all the questions were answered it was time to see the baby.

The women set up the machine as usual and got out the green gel. She squirted it on Quinn belly and soon took the tool and rubbed it on Quinn's bump. All three adult look at the screen with amazement, the doctor then began to explain what they were seeing.

"Okay here's your baby" she said "We have some hands, and some feet right here" she added pointing to the screen at the body parts.

"So cute" whispered Quinn

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" asked the doctor

"Yes please" replied Puck

"Congratulations you guys are having a girl" smiled the doctor

Quinn smiled big and rubbed the top of her belly. "You so pretty" she whispered to her belly

Puck was stunned. He couldn't believe he was going to be having a little girl. He thought he didn't want a girl but a soon as the doctor said that they were having have one he automatically realized that he wanted girl. Someone to call him Daddy for the rest of his life and someone that would have him wrapped around there finger. He was gonna have a little girl and he couldn't wait to meet her.

XXXXX

Mercedes was in her and Sam's kitchen eating fruit. She was chewing away with the fruit in her mouth when Sam walked in. She was just eating fruit; she was dancing to some music that was on the radio with her fruit cup in her hand. Sam walked in with a smile on his face as he watched her dance Bruno Mars 'Locked out of Heaven'. Mercedes soon turned around while she was dancing and was stunned to find Sam.

"Caught ya" smiled Sam

Mercedes couldn't help but giggle

"Eating some fruit and dancing" said Mercedes glancing at the clock

"Looks like fun" he replied

"Oh my god baby I forgot. I have a doctor's appointment today" she said realizing the time.

"When is it?" asked Sam

"In like an hour" she replied

"Well come on let get moving" said Sam.

Sam and Mercedes arrived at the doctor's appointment ready. Mercedes wore black yoga pants and a white off the shoulder top with her hair in a ponytail and with a headband in her head. While Sam had on a pair of sweatpants and a white v-neck.

"Miss. Jones were ready for you" said a women waiting to take her towards the back

"More like Mrs. Evans" mumbled Sam with a small smile

Mercedes giggled and hit him playful on the chest

They went into the room and Mercedes sat in the best waiting patiently for her doctor. He doctor soon appeared with a smile. Within no time after the questions the doctor and Mercedes and Sam were looking at the monitor at their baby.

"Would you like to know the sex?" asked the doctor

"We can know?" asked Mercedes

"Yea, I can tell what it is" said the doctor

Mercedes looked at Sam and Sam nodded wanting to know.

"Yes, we would like to know" said Mercedes

"You guys are going to be having a beautiful baby girl" said the doctor

A big smile appeared on both Sam and Mercedes face they were going to be having a baby girl. They were both on cloud nine when the left the doctors the office. They couldn't believe that that beautiful creature was a girl. But wasn't just any girl, it was Sam's baby girl.

"Baby, I don't want anyone to know what I'm having I want it to be a surprise" said Mercedes in the car

"Okay" said Sam

"I think it should be a build up and then at the shower ill tell everyone" said Mercedes

"Whatever you want baby" smiled Sam

Mercedes grin

"Hey so I was thinking… after my season is over which will be an like a month, why don't we go a vacation?" asked

"Oooo thank sounds like fun" replied Mercedes

"Yeah, a couple of days in Cali wouldn't hurt us" said Sam

"I agree, and it would be a great way to celebrate you winning the World Series" smiled Mercedes

"Hey, don't hold that against me. We haven't won yet" said Sam

"But you will… and you wanna know why?" asked Mercedes

"Why?"

"Cause I believe in you" she said with a small smile.

Sam grinned "You know I can't wait to marry you"

Mercedes laughed

"Let's elope, who needs a wedding" said Sam

"We do, I want one. I've always dreamed about having one" said Mercedes

"Then we have to have one. My job is to make your dreams come true, and I promise to make that one true" said Sam

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XxxXXXX

_**THAT 'S GUYS! WHAT DID YOU THINK? DID YOU LIKE IT? WAS IT GOOD? WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? WHAT SHOULD SAMCEDES AND QUICK NAME THERE KIDS! I GOT SOME NAMES, BUT WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? OMG THERE HAVING GIRLS! YAY! BUT ONLY YOU GUYS WILL KNOW SHHH! PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE WHEN YOU GUYS DO! IT BRINGS SUCh JOY TO MY DAY WHEN I READ THEM!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: SAM GOES TO THE WORLD SERIES**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS! IM REALLY TIRED**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	19. World Series

_**Merry Christmas Eve everyone! As a Christmas gift from me to you! I have decided to update living the Unexpected! I hope you all are having an amazing holiday! I would also like to thank all of you for all of the wonderful reviews I got! They make me really happy inside when I read them. You guys will never know how important your reviews are to me! Okay, I'm gonna stop getting emotional and give you guys the chapter! Enjoy!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Mercedes mixed the red cupcake mix with a small smile on her face. She was currently making red velvet cupcakes and listening to music while she made them. Sam had just walked through the door of his last practice. Tomorrow was the World Series against the Philadelphia Phillies and he was nervous to say the least. He couldn't help but let a small smile spread across his face when he saw his five month pregnant fiancé mixing the batter.

"Hey Babe" said Sam placing a kiss on cheek

"Hi, how was practice?" asked Mercedes

"Good, I guess" replied Sam

"What's wrong?" asked Mercedes knowing something was wrong by the tone of his voice.

"Nothing" replied Sam dipping his finger in the red batter and sticking it in his mouth

Mercedes gasp at his action. "Un huh you have to tell me what's wrong" said Mercedes

Sam let out a breath "I'm- I'm nervous for tomorrow"

Mercedes let out a small giggle "That's nothing to be ashamed of. If I were you I would be shitting a brick right now but I know you got this. You're fast, smart, and sexy. So you have nothing to worry about" said Mercedes dipping her finger in the red batter and tapping it on Sam's nose. Sam smiled and dipped his finger in the batter to later tap it on Mercedes nose "Dop" he said as he touched her nose.

Mercedes giggled "I love you"

"I love you more" replied Sam holding her tight to his body

"Do you feel that?" asked Mercedes

Sam paused for a moment trying to figure out what Mercedes was talking about

"She's kicking" added Mercedes

Mercedes then took Sam's hand and placed it on her stomach; Sam then felt two nice kicks from his daughter. He was amazed beautiful this feeling was; he was feeling his daughter kick for the first time and it nearly brought tears to his eyes. Sam then bent down and leveled himself with Mercedes' stomach.

"I love you" he said to her stomach then placing a kiss on it

There little one then began to kick again and Sam couldn't help but get a kick out of it himself. This was a really great moment. It was a moment he would never forget.

"Hey, I have an idea I wanna run past you" said Mercedes

Sam then stood back up and looked at Mercedes brown doe eyes

"How do you feel about a Valentine's Day wedding?" asked Mercedes

Sam smiled "That would be amazing" grin Sam

"I know it's your favorite Holiday and I think it would be really sweet and corny of us to have a Valentine's Day wedding" said Mercedes

"We are one corny couple" grinned Sam attacking her neck with kisses

"Yes we are" grin Mercedes

XXXXX

The next day was the World Series. Sam was in the locker room buttoning up his jersey. His palms were sweating and he felt like he was gonna throw up. This was his first World Series, this may had been his third year of being in professional baseball but this was his first time at the World Series. He had gotten through each game successfully and now was the last final game. This was the game that counted the most. His past two years in baseball he had gotten close to the series but he always came up short. Now he had finally made it and it was now all or nothing. Sam heard his coach call everyone in for a huddle, it was now time to go out and play.

"Alright men, its time. Let's put another series in are belt and take home a win! You guys have worked hard and I'm proud of you all for making it this far. But let's win tonight, we didn't make it this far to lose" said his couch. He then put his hand in the middle and so did the rest of the players, they yelled Yankees and went running out to the field.

Sam was one of the last people to enter into the field and the crowd went wild when he came out. Everyone, all of New York was calling him. He really hoped he wouldn't let them down. The game soon began and before each threw each ball Sam would have a mini heart attack. The Yankee's were currently up by one, he just wished they had more of a lead so he could relax his nerves a little.

Up in the stands the whole gang was cheering for Sam "Let's go Sam!" yelled Brittany

"You got it Uncle Sam" yelled Zach really into the game

"Go Trouty" yelled Santana

Everyone couldn't help but giggle or snicker at Santana's cheer.

"Really Santana?" asked Kurt

"What? That's his name" said Santana shrugging her shoulders

"Go Trouty" she yelled again

"Are we ever gonna out grow your nicknames?" asked Kurt

"Never" smiled Santana with a wink

An hour had now pasted into the game and the Yankees were now down by four. They either needed a homerun or to get all of the bases loaded and score. Sam was still shaking in his boots and he couldn't shake his nerves.

The ninth inning came sooner than ever and everything began to sink in. the game was tied and Sam was really feeling the pressure. Sam was pitching and it was all up to him. All he had to do is get three outs and he won the Series. He threw the first set of balls and got the batter out. One down and two more to go, the crowd was going crazy and he began to breathe heavy. He threw the ball to the new batter and he hit it the first. The batter went running, the outfielder threw the ball to the first base men and got batter out. Two down and one more to go, Sam threw the ball and the batter hit it. The ball went flying. It went to the outfielder and they scrambled to get the ball. While they were getting the ball the batter was already on their way to third base. The outfield threw the ball to Sam; the batter was now on his way home. Sam caught the ball and threw the ball to the catcher. It was too close to call and the whole stadium went quite. Suddenly Sam heard the ref yell

"SAFE!"

Sam fell to his knees while all of Phillies players went running to their batter to attack him with hugs and smiles. Mercedes sat there heartbroken she knew Sam really wanted this and she felt bad for him not being able to get it

XXXX

"Are you okay?" asked Mercedes as Sam came out of the bathroom with a sad look on his face

"I'm fine" said Sam pulling a fake smile on his face.

"Come here" said Mercedes

Sam went over to Mercedes and she hugged him putting her head on his bare chest. She listened to his heart beat for a minute and soon spoke.

"You're a winner in my book" she said

Sam did a light chuckle

"Does that count?" she asked lifting her head up to look at him

"Yes" he replied with a small

Mercedes smiled

"You're the best cheerleader ever" said Sam

"Thank you Mr. Evans" said Mercedes in a soft voice

Sam kissed her forehead and hugged her tight feeling her warm body against his soon making him warmer than ever.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! ITS SHORT CUASE I WANT YOU GUYS TO ENJOY YOU CHRISTMAS!/ HOILDAY! I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED IT AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I ALSO HAVE ANOTHER GIFT FOR YOU GUYS! I WROTE A SAMCEDES CHRISTMAS ONE SHOT FOR YOU GUYS AND IT WILL BE UP SHORTLY! SO PLEASE GO READ THAT! IM SURE YOU'LL LOVE IT!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: SAMCEDES AND QUICK VACACTION! I PROMISE!**_

_**SRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**XOXO**_

_**HAPPY HOILDAYS**_

_**BE SAFE**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	20. Something to Worry About?

_**Hey Guys! I hope you guys all had a good holiday! You guys gave me the best gift ever by reviewing! I love each and every one of you guys! You're amazing!**_

_**Stay gorgeous**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

_**ps. this chapter is slightly M rated! ;)**_

* * *

Mercedes was working away when her phone ranged. She pressed the speaker button and heard Amanda's voice come through the speaker.

"What's up Amanda?"

"Ms. Lopez is here to see you" she said

"Okay send her in" said Mercedes quickly pressing the speaker button to turn it off and going back to her work. Mercedes swore she had signed her name at least four hundred times but she was nowhere near done the signing.

Mercedes door opened and in came the sexy Latina with her hair in a side ponytail and wearing yoga pants from PINK with a matching pullover.

"Good Afternoon Cedes" smiled Santana

Mercedes glanced away from her work and looked up at Santana "Someone's very chipper this morning"

"It's my day off" smiled Santana "I slept till 10, which by the way I haven't done since I was in college, I got my nails and toes done, and I had the most amazing massage you would not believe" added Santana

Mercedes giggled "Sounds like an excellent day"

"You look busy" said Santana as she watch Mercedes flip through a bunch of papers.

"I am, I have to get all this work done before I go on Vacation with Sam" replied Mercedes

"Where are you guys going? And for how long?" asked Santana

"Napa, California and for three days" said Mercedes scribbling her name on a piece of paper

"Sounds like fun. Don't you and Quinn have a party tonight?" asked Santana

"Yeah we do, Adele" said Mercedes

"She's throwing a party? For what? Her 10th kid?" barked Santana with a smirk

"She has three, and be nice" said Mercedes "Last time I checked you loved Adele. She helped you get through that fight you had with Finn in high school" added Mercedes

"Which fight exactly, you know Fetus Face was constantly getting on my nerves" said Santana crossing her arms

"The one where he pulled you out of the closet" said Mercedes before sipping from her water bottle

Santana chuckled "How could I forget!... She actually gave me a reason to bitch slap'em, so I guess Adele is alright" said Santana

Mercedes rolled her eyes with a smirk

"Is Quinn here?" asked Santana

"Yea" replied Mercedes

"Take a break, let's go bug her" said Santana standing up from her seat

"I could use a ten minute break" she said standing up from her desk

XXXXX

Quinn was in her office tapping her foot anxiously. Where the hell was he? She said to herself. Suddenly her phone ranged and it was her assistant.

"What is it Nicole?"

"You're Husbands here" she said

"Send him in please, and make sure no one comes in for the next twenty minutes" said Quinn

"Okay" said Nicole hanging up the phone

Puck then came through the door we bags of food. He had talked to Quinn earlier and he had said he would bring her lunch and they would have it together. Something they hadn't done in a while.

"Hey Babe, I brought hoagies. I hope you're up for that" he said nicely

Quinn sped walked to him and took the sandwiches away from him and dropped them on the floor. Before the sandwiches could even hit the floor she grabbed Puck by the neck and kissed him forcefully. Puck kissed her for a minute but then pulled away wondering what had gotten into her.

"Are you okay? What was that for?" asked Puck

"I'm fine, I just have an itch I NEED you to scratch" said Quinn out a breath

"Afternoon delight? We haven't done that in awhile" grinned Puck

Quinn and Puck then crashed their lips together and began to make out. Their tongues swirled around each other's mouths as they took each other's clothes off. Puck then began to suck on Quinn's neck, moans escaped Quinn's mouth as she threw her head back. Puck then picked her up by her ass and sat her on her desk. He then pulled away to push her phone and the little paperwork she had on her desk off her desk. Once Quinn's desk was cleared her went back to kissing her roughly and touching her in places the set her off.

"Puck itch the scratch, itch it now!" she said forcefully

Puck then positioned himself in front of Quinn's opened legs and entered inside of her. Quinn gasped and let out a faint "Oh my god".

Puck bit his bottom lip and went on to suck her neck and trusted in and out of her slowly. Moan after moan escaped Quinn's mouth.

Santana and Mercedes arrived in front of Quinn's office ready to walk in. But Nicole stepped in front of Santana to stop her.

"Excuse me Ms. Lopez; Mrs. Puckermen is busy at the moment" said a nervous Nicole

"Oh well then will come back late-" said Mercedes but was cut off by Santana

"Yeah, I'm sure she is, but we need to see her" said Santana trying to step past Nicole but Nicole quickly stepped in front of her blocking her off

"I'm sorry but you can't" said Nicole "Come back in 15 minute" added Nicole

"I not coming back in 15 minutes, I'm going in now!" snapped Santana

Santana then stepped in front of Nicole being too quick for the red head and reaching the door. Mercedes yelled for Santana to stop but it was no use Santana opened the door to find a naked Quinn and Puck in mid thrust. Santana immediately smirked, while Nicole gasp and covered her eyes. Mercedes on the other hand covered her hands with her mouth in shock at what she saw.

"Oh my god Santana!" yelled Quinn trying to cover herself with her hands

"…Sorry, I see that you're busy. I'll come back in 15" smirked Santana closing the door

"I am so fired" whispered Nicole

"Puck still as a good looking ass" said Santana while shrugged

"How would you know?" asked Mercedes

"Did you forget I use to screw Puck Sophomore year" said Santana

"Right, how could I forget" said Mercedes

XXXXX

"That image is forever craved into my brain, babe" said Mercedes explaining the show she saw today to Sam

"At least you know how I felt when I walked in on Tina and Mike" said Sam rubbing Mercedes feet

"You walked in on Tina and Mike?" asked a shocked Mercedes

"Yeah, in college. I was visiting for like two days and Mike told me were the spare key was and I walked in on them" said Sam

"Were both scared for life" said Mercedes

Sam chucked "I guess it would be weird then to ask Puck and Quinn to tag along then for the vacation?"

"No, not really. It's not like the four of us is sharing a room. If we were then it would be weird" said Mercedes

"Okay, well I think it's time for you to start getting ready for your party" said Sam

"Your right" said Mercedes looking at the clock

Mercedes got up from the couch and began to get ready for Adele's party. After showering and putting on a simple black dress Mercedes began to do her hair.

"My face is getting fat" yelled Mercedes as she tried to figure out how to do her hair

"No its not, it's beautiful" yelled Sam

"You have to say that" said Mercedes

"It's the truth" yelled Sam

Mercedes did a small huff and settled with putting her hair in a loose ponytail with her side bangs clipped back to make a puff. She made the hair style soft by having some fly a way's on the side.

"Okay, how do I look?" asked Mercedes

"Gorgeous" smiled Sam

Mercedes smiled "Good" she then walked over to him to kiss him goodbye. Once the goodbyes were given Mercedes headed out the door.

When Mercedes was gone Sam picked up his phone and dialed Puck. It rung for three times before he got through.

"What's man?" asked Puck

"I heard you and Quinn had an Afternoon delight today" said Sam messing with Puck

"Hey, Quinn and I are more than happy to give a show if anyone wants one" said Puck grinning into the phone

Sam playfully rolled his eyes "Anyway, I was calling to see what you were doing in the next three days?" said Sam

"I'm actually on Vacation for the first time in like forever" replied Puck

"Good, do you and Quinn wanna come to Napa with Mercedes and I?" asked Sam

"Yeah dude, that sounds like fun" said Puck

"Good, the flight leaves tomorrow at 11:15 am" said Sam

"Will be there" said Puck

XXXXXX

The next day Sam, Mercedes, Quinn and Puck arrived in California at 6 am. They got a car and were driven to the resort in Napa. As soon as they were in there rooms they crashed to get a couple of hours of sleep from there long flight. After taking a nap and waking up at a decent time they two couple decided to hang by the pool for the day.

Mercedes was currently in the bathroom putting on her swimsuit. She had a black tankini that hugged her pregnant body perfectly. She looked at herself in the minor unsure if she liked the way she looked in the bathing suit. She turned from side to side trying to decide; she then heard Sam knocking on the door to check on her.

"Are you okay in there?" asked Sam

Mercedes huffed "I don't know" pouted Mercedes

"What's wrong?" asked a concern Sam through the door

"I don't know if I like the way I look in this bathing suit" said Mercedes

"Let me see" said Sam

Mercedes then opened the door and revealed herself to her fiancé. Mercedes hair was in the same way she had it the night before for the party; she slowly turned around to show Sam the full swimsuit.

"Do I look fat? And don't lie" said Mercedes

"No, you look breath taking….You look stunning" said Sam pulling her into a

"Really?" said Mercedes in a soft voice

"Really" said Sam kissing her on the forehead

Once they had everything they needed for the pool they headed there. Quinn and Mercedes were sitting on lawn chairs with their sunglasses on by the pool while Sam and Puck were off seeing what fun things there were to do while in Napa.

"Cedes, I'm sorry about yesterday" said Quinn

"No need to say sorry, what you do in your afternoons is none of my business" smirked Mercedes

Quinn couldn't help but giggle "I had an itch" said Quinn

"I'm sure you did" said Mercedes

Quinn and Mercedes then saw Sam and Puck walking back when they saw a blonde headed chick walk up to them. She instantly began to flirt with Puck by touching his bicep and twirling the ends of her hair.

"Whore" said Quinn as she rolled her eyes under her sunglasses

"What are you worried about, you guys are married" said Mercedes

"She's a blonde, Cedes" said Quinn

"Quinn, you're a blonde" said Mercedes

Quinn huffed "She's pretty…to pretty"

"Would you stop worrying; Puck isn't going anywhere. It's not like you guys are not having sex, we know you're doing that for sure" said Mercedes now looking at a magazine

"I guess your right" said Quinn

"I know I'm right" said Mercedes

Quinn continued to watch the interaction between the pretty blonde and Puck. She continued to twirl the ends of her hair, touch Puck and send flirty him flirty smiles. Did Quinn really have something to worry about or is she just overreacting?

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! WHAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD? FUNNY? DOES QUINN HAVE SOMETHING TO WORRY ABOUT? SAMCEDES HAS NO DRAMA! BUT FOR HOW LONG? THANKS FOR READING GUYS MEANS SO MUCH! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW! AND DON'T BE AFRIAD TO GIVE SUGGESTIONS!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: THE REST OF SAMCEDES AND QUICK VACTION**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**2013 IS RAPIDLY APPROCHING….HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	21. I'm Yours, And Your Mine

_**Hey Guys, welcome to another chapter of Living the Unexpected! I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you will enjoy this one! I hoped everyone's New Years were good! I also wanna thank everyone for all of the reviews! they mean a lot. Btw, for those of you who read my other fic Real World: Miami, Florida I just wanted to say that the first five chapters are planned out, it's a work in process, I just wanted to let you guys know that I've started thinking about it. These days are going by slow but the months are going by so fast. Before you know it it'll be March!**_

_**Alright here's the chapter**_

_**Review**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

"Wow this place seems awesome" said Sam looking at the brochures they were given from the front desk.

"Yeah, it is. The girls will like the spa area they have" said Puck looking at a different brochure.

Suddenly the guys were interrupted but a blond girl with a pretty good rack. "Hi, I'm Candy" said the girl giving her hair a small flip; she had to be around twenty or twenty-one.

"Hi, Candy" said Puck being nice to the women

"My Friend and I were wondering if you guys wanted to hang out tonight?" she asked with a flirty smile touching Puck's arm

Puck did a nervous chuckle "That sounds like fun but we-" said Puck but was cut off by Candy

"We promise to make it worth your wild" she said in a raspy voice

"That sounds like fun…really but our wives are over there" said Sam pointing towards Mercedes and Quinn

Candy looked over at Mercedes and Quinn then looked back at Sam and Puck "I see…Well here's my number if you guys change your mind" she said seductively handing Puck the number and leaving.

"Did she not hear me say 'wives'" said Sam

"Unfortunately that doesn't scare every woman off" said Puck beginning to walk back to where Quinn and Mercedes were.

"So what do you guys wanna do first?" asked Sam once he was in front of the ladies

"Depends, what do they have" said Mercedes taking the brochure from Sam with a smile.

"I know you wanna do the spa thing, I looked at that and it seems nice" said Puck only talking love enough so that Quinn could hear him.

"I guess I'll check it out" said Quinn coldly while rubbing small circles on stomach

"Are you okay?" asked Puck noticing the change in her voice

"I'm fine" replied Quinn not really paying Puck any attention

XXXX

Later that day Mercedes and Quinn were getting ready to have dinner with Quinn and Puck. While Mercedes was doing her make-up she decided to question Sam about the blond chick that he and Puck ran too.

"Babe, was Puck flirting with that blond chick?" asked Mercedes while applying eye shadow

"Candy?" asked Sam

"And that just puts the icing on the cake, her name is Candy" said Mercedes

"Yes, that's her name and no Puck wasn't flirting with her. She made a pass at him and Puck said no" said Sam "Why?" asked Puck

"Quinn was feeling some kind of way" replied Mercedes

"Quinn, jealous?" said Sam with a chuckle

"Sam, she was pretty. I kind of don't blame her" said Mercedes

"Okay, so she's a decent looking girl. But you know Puck only has eyes for Quinn" said Sam putting on his jacket to his suit

"I guess your right" said Mercedes applying eye liner

Sam walked over to her and grabbed her hips from behind and kissed her cheek "I know I'm right"

Quinn, Puck, Sam, and Mercedes arrived at the restaurant ready to eat. They were seated and given menus to look at. Puck would try to start a conversation but the only ones that would comment his Sam and Mercedes. Puck continued to ask Quinn if she was alright and she would continue with the answer 'I'm fine'.

A little while later Mercedes excused herself to go to the bathroom. She thought Quinn would get up and come with her but she didn't. So Mercedes went on without her, when she was done in the bathroom Mercedes made her way back to her table but she was soon stopped by someone who grabbed her forearm. When she turned around to see who it was it was the last person she would expect.

"James?" she said with a shocked voice

He smiled "Hey, how are you?" he asked

"What are you doing here?" asked a now angry Mercedes

"I'm here with my sister" he replied

"Yeah, and I'm here with the Easter bunny and Santa Clause" said Mercedes an annoyed tone

James rolled his eyes "Look, that's beside's the point. I came for you" he said

"For me? What do you want from me?" she asked annoyed

"I want you Mercedes" he said in a deep voice

Mercedes raised her brow, she then chuckled "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm not. I want you more than anything" he said

"Well, I don't want you" said Mercedes crossing her arms

"I know that's not true. You may be having a baby with the white guy and you may be engaged to him but we all know your gonna marry me" he said

Mercedes huffed "You disgust me"

James then pulled her by her hips and pulled a fighting Mercedes into a kiss. Mercedes pushed away from him a fast as she could and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you" she said wiping her lips with her hand. "Leave me alone" she said before turning around and walking away. But she was stopped in her tacks as soon as she turned around. When she turned around she saw her fiancé; Sam. She then rushed over to him trying to explain herself.

"Baby, it's not what you think" said Mercedes trying to look into Sam's eyes

Sam looked down "I know…why don't you go back to the table while I talk to James" said Sam

Mercedes nodded and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before leaving to head back to the table. She couldn't help but wonder what was gonna happen if she left Sam with him; she prayed Sam wouldn't kill him. The last thing they need murder on their hands.

Sam and James looked at each other giving one another the death stare. All Sam wanted to do was break him like a twig but he knew he had to keep his cool. Who was this guy? He hurts his Mercy and then as the nerve to say that he wants her back. To Sam he was nothing special, no why did he deserve Mercy? No one deserved Mercedes not even him. But this douche bag defiantly didn't deserve Mercy.

"Can I help you?" asked James holding the side of his face that Mercedes slapped him on

"No…Actually you can, you can leave me and my fiancé alone" said Sam

James chuckled "She doesn't want you"

"No, she doesn't want you. Did you not hear her say that part? Cause I could of swore she said she-" said Sam but was cut off

"You don't love her?" said James

"And how would you know? You don't know me" said Sam

"If you loved her, you would have never left her. I know the story; Daddy gets a job in Tennessee, you pick up and leave" said James

Sam chuckled "You don't even know half the story. You just think you do. Stay away from me and my family" said Sam

"Will see about that" said James in a snarky way

"You come around again and I will guarantee you my fist meeting you face, got it" said Sam in a stern voice leaving James to stand there alone.

XXXXX

Puck and Quinn walked back into their suit after dinner; Puck had to figure out why Quinn was acting so weird. He was tired of hearing 'I'm fine.

"Quinn, what's wrong? And don't say nothing, because it's not nothing" said Puck in a stern voice with his arms crossed

Quinn huffed "You wanna know what wrong? You! Your what's wrong, you were flirting with some blond chick" yelled Quinn

"Whoa, this is what is about?" asked Puck "You jealous of a girl I have no interest in?" added Puck

Quinn began to tear up "Okay but its more than that. I'm pregnant, I'm not fun anymore"

"Fun?" asked a confused Puck

Quinn wiped a tear from her eye "Yeah, that girl was fun and she could drink and I don't know, do more things than I can. I don't know I can't explain it she just not me" said Quinn in a crying fit.

Puck went up to her making their foreheads touch "Hey, stop it. It okay, listen it me" said Puck trying to calm her down "You have nothing to worry about, I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna be there when you have this baby and I'm gonna be there when your hair starts turning gray. I'm right here, I promise" said Puck

"If you're here, then why did you get her number?" said Quinn

Puck pulled away from her and got the number from his pants pocket. He then pulled Quinn into the bathroom and dropped the note in the toilet. He then flushed the toilet and looked at her.

"I'm here" he said before crashing his lips into hers.

XXXXX

"Are you mad at me?" asked Mercedes while lying in bed with Sam

"No" replied Sam

"Then why aren't you holding me?" she asked

Sam then turned off his back and turned to wrap his arms around his Mercy "You're mad" she said quietly

"No, I'm not" said Sam. Sam then made Mercedes get on her back and Sam hovered on top of her looking her in the eyes. "I'm not mad at you" he said again

"I'm sorry" she said quietly playing with his dog tags

Sam softly touched her cheek with his thumb "You don't have to be. I'm yours and your mine" said Sam. "Nothing is gonna come between us" he added

"I love you"

Sam leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips "I love you too"

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! I HOPED YOU ENJOYED! WHAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD OR MAD? I THREW SOME MORE DRAMA IN THERE! YOU THINK JAMES IS GONNA BE A PROBLEM? WILL JAMES AND SAM MEET AGAIN!?REVIEW!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER; SAM AND PUCK TRY TO HANDLE QUINN AND MERCEDES OUTRAGOUS CRAVINGS AND NEEDS!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY KEEP ME WRITING**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	22. Cravings

_**Hey guys, it's your lucky day! I'm updating on a weekday… I had no homework today…well I did but I finished it in my study hall so I went home with no homework, how lucky am I!? I loved all of your reviews, they were amazing! They always make me smile! Any who I hoped you all had a good day and here's the chapter**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

It had been a couple days later and Sam and Mercedes had been back from their vacation. Overall they felt they had a great time besides the speed bump in the road; Mercedes had been trying to get what James had said to him when she walked away but Sam insisted it was nothing to worry about. She loved Sam for not wanting her to stress over this but at the same time this were her baggage and she wanted to handle it; she felt it wasn't Sam's responsibility, it was hers.

It was a chilly November day in New York and Mercedes was currently at home working. Her and Quinn had met up early that morning to get some work done for the party they were having that night for Emma Watson but other than that, there wasn't very much work so that caused both Mercedes and Quinn to work from home. As she was working she began to get hungry; her six month pregnant belly was grumbling and she needed something to eat quick.

"Sam!" yelled Mercedes from the dining room

Since Sam's season was over he was around a lot more. If he left the house he was either going to work out, had an interview, or was with Mercedes just to spend time with her. Sam came jogging to the dining room to see what she wanted.

"What's up?" he asked

"I'm hungry" she replied with a small pout

"What do want to eat?" he asked now taking a seat at the dining table

"I don't know….wait… I think I know" said Mercedes trying to collect her thoughts "Can you get me a burger?" she asked

"Anything for my baby" he said with a small smile "What do you want on it?" he later asked

Mercedes thought about it for a moment "You might wanna write this down…I want a lot on it" she said. Sam then grabbed a piece of paper of the table flipping it back and forth to see if it was blank. He then grabbed a pen and looked at his fiancé telling her he was ready.

"Okay, I want…American cheese, double patty, mayo, ketchup, mustard, onions, no wait….fried onions, lettuces, hot peppers, BBQ sauce, peanut butter, rushed red peppers, garlic, OH you think they could had could just the tiniest bit of ice cream to it?" she said

Sam was fine writing the list but she had lost him after saying BBQ sauce. Did his fiancé really want peanut butter, Ice cream, and garlic on her burger? "Umm, I'll ask" said Sam giving her a weird look. Mercedes caught the weird look and made a confused look.

"What?" she said innocently

Sam shook his head "Nothing…Do you want anything else?" he later asked

Mercedes thought about it "Fries, but I want cheese, garlic, and bacon on it…. Oh I almost forgot I want pickles and bacon on my burger… I want a chocolate milkshake too" replied Mercedes

Sam looked at the piece of paper in front of him; he was currently re-reading the list to himself. After re-reading it he looked back at Mercedes and gave her a small smile.

"Okay, I got it. I'll be back as soon as I can" said Sam with a resurging smile. But once he was out of Mercedes sight his smile faded. What burger spot in New York was gonna put Peanut butter, garlic, and ice cream on a burger? He grabbed his coat and was out the door.

"Love you" he said before leaving

"Love you too" said Mercedes

XXXX

While Sam was getting her food for her and her baby; she began to work on some wedding things. She had started on it a couple days after her and Sam had made up from their argument. She had gotten pretty far in the planning seeing as she was planning to get married in three months. She and Sam had agreed on a medium sized wedding since it was somewhat of a short notice. With it being short notice they decided on 200 of their closest and dearest friends and family. While working Mercedes heard a knock on door. She got up from her seat and began to do a little waddle towards the door. When she opened the door she was presented with Santana, Blaine, and Quinn.

"Hey Guys, what are you doing here?" smiled Mercedes

"We got Quinn and came to say hello" replied Blaine

Santana sniffed the smell that had just entered her nose "Smells like sex in here" said Santana looking at Mercedes with a smirk

Mercedes began to look at the floor while aimlessly scratching her neck; earlier that morning had begun to pop into her head. Before Mercedes met up with Quinn; Mercedes and Sam decided to have a little fun.

"Santana" said Quinn with a raised eyebrow and her hand on her hip

"What?" said Santana with a shrug

"I don't know what you're talking about, smells like my sugared apple Yankee candle if you ask me" said Mercedes lying through her teeth

"Okay, if wanna lie you can. Snix always knows the truth" said Santana with her arms folded

"I fear Snix" whispered Blaine

Santana closed her eyes and slowly nodded "You should winkle twin, you should" she said in a smooth voice

Mercedes rolled her eyes "Anyway, I thought you had a photo shoot today?" asked Mercedes

"I do but I want some friends to come with me since Brits is away" she said in a sad voice.

Brittany had been gone for two weeks now, her and Mike were working there asses off on California. When Brittany was away she often leaned on her friends who she often insulted… but with love.

"She dragged me out of my house" said Quinn replying to a text on her iphone

"You were done working anyway" said Santana rolling her eyes

Quinn playfully stuck out her tongue; Santana responded with the biting motion with her mouth.

"See what I've been with?" asked Blaine pointing one thumb at Santana and the other at Quinn

Mercedes giggled "What about you? Your usually really busy." Asked Mercedes

"I don't have work till late tonight, but other than that I'm free; Kurt's off in Paris for the next three days so…I didn't really have an excuse to say no" said Blaine with a shrug and looking at Santana for the last part.

Santana was not looking at her nails and expecting their shape "Oh like you could say no"

Blaine rolled his eyes "See what I mean"

Mercedes and Quinn giggled "Well I'm actually working on Wedding stuff" said Mercedes

"Oooo, really let me see" said Quinn waddling as fast as she could to the table to see what Mercedes had done. She looked like she just found out McDonald's were giving away 20 piece nuggets for free.

"I can't believe your gonna pull this off in three months….do you even pick a place yet?" asked Blaine soon walking over to the table to look with Quinn

"Yeah, I do. Luckily there was a cancellation so they took me in" smiled Mercedes

"When are you gonna get your dress?" asked Quinn

Mercedes let out a small huff "Hopefully in the next couple of weeks if I ever get more free time" replied Mercedes

Santana then began to walk over "Well, when you do let me know, 'cause I wanna go" announced Santana

Mercedes smiled "Do worry all the girls and Kurt are invited"

"Great, so…are gonna get this show on the road?" asked Santana swinging her arm towards the door

"Oh, can we wait? Sam's getting me something to eat. I'm starving" said Mercedes

"You're lucky I don't have to be there for another two hours but we have food at the shoot" said Santana

"I know, but I want what I asked for" said Mercedes now thinking about her burger she was gonna enjoy to its fullest.

XXXXX

"Hi, can I help you sir?" asked the worker

Sam looked up and nodded "Yeah, can I get a double burger with American cheese, double patty, mayo, ketchup, mustard, onions, no wait….fried onions, lettuces, hot peppers, BBQ sauce, peanut butter, rushed red peppers, garlic, ice cream, pickle, and bacon. I also need Fries with cheese, garlic, and bacon on it…OH and I also need a chocolate milkshake…cherry on the side, just in case" said Sam looking at the worker

The worker looked at Sam as if he had six heads. Sam stood there as if he ordered a regular burger but he soon saw the worker's a pawed reaction. "She's pregnant" said Sam giving the worker a look

The worker let out a breath and shook his head "I'm praying for you man"

"Thanks" said Sam

"I'll do my best to make this burger…my sister was pregnant, so I kind of know what you're going through" he said

"Thanks a lot man" smiled Sam

"You want anything?" he asked

Sam thought about it for a minute and realized he was hungry "Umm, yeah. I'll take the New York Burger" replied Sam "With fries and a sprite" he added

The worker nodded "10 minutes" said the worker

Sam nodded and went over to the side to wait for his order to come out. As he was waiting he got a few dirty looks from a few New Yorkers; he assumed it was from the World Series lost. Sam tried his best to not pay them any attention but like every dark tunnel there was light at the end of it; a little girl about 6 years old tugged on his pants leg. He looked down and saw the cutest little girl. She had pigtails and small bucked teeth. Sam bent down to her level and smiled at her

"Hi, what's your name?" asked Sam

The little girl didn't answer she just hugged Sam and wrapped her little arms tight around his neck. "It's okay, you'll get'em next year" she said into his neck

Sam couldn't help but smiled "Thank you, I needed that"

The little girl pulled away from Sam and looked at him face to face with a smile on her face. "Can you sign this for me?" she asked holding a little pink and blue notebook that had the Yankee sign on it.

"Yes I can" smiled Sam taking the notebook and pen from the little girl. Sam opened the notebook and began to right a message into it. It was defiantly the longest message he had ever written for an autograph.

_You're the sweetest fan a person could ever wish for. I hope one day I'll have a daughter as sweet as you are. Follow your dreams and don't let anyone knock you down; always fight for what you want and for what you believe in. Stay beautiful and I'll defiantly get them next year!_

"What's your name?" asked Sam

"Brooklyn, but everyone calls me Brooke" replied the little girl

Sam smiled and looked back at the notebook. He wrote Brooklyn "Brooke" at the top of the message and then signed his name with a smiley next to it. Sam then gave the notebook back to the little girl.

"Thank you" she smiled

"You welcome" smiled Sam

The little girl hugged him one more time and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and went sprinting away towards her mother to show her the autograph.

"Look Mommy, Look !" yelled the little girl

"I see baby, I see" she said with a smile

The women then looked up and smiled at Sam and mouthed the words 'Thank You'. Sam nodded with a smiled and waved goodbye as they left the establishment.

"Here's your meal" said the guy

Sam turned and saw his meal; he grabbed and thanked the guy again for helping him out. Sam grabbed the bag, put the two straws begin his ear and grabbed the two cups.

"We'll get'em next year man" said the worker

"We sure will" smiled Sam while walking out the door.

XXXXX

Sam walked back into him and Mercedes apartment to find not only his fiancé but Blaine, Quinn, and Santana.

"Oh, hello" said Sam

"Hey Sam" smiled Quinn and Blaine in unison

"Sup Trouty" said Santana filing her nails

"Yes, food" said Mercedes practically running to Sam to get her burger. She grabbed her food and walked away leaving a puckered Sam by himself. Sam opened his eyes to find Mercedes at the table about to take this first bite when he said "What? No kiss?" he said while walking towards her

Mercedes paused and gave Sam a quick kiss before taking her bite. Once she gave Sam her kiss; Mercedes went straight into her burger.

"What is that?" said Santana with a disgusted face

"I don't know but it looks good" said Quinn licking her lips

"Back off Quinn, mine" said Mercedes full of burger

Sam then grabbed his burger and began to unravel it. As he was about to take the first bite he looked to his left to find a staring Quinn. Sam then looked back at his burger then back at Quinn; he then held out his burger for Quinn to take.

"You're the best" said Quinn while biting into the burger

"I know" said Sam walking into the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal.

"Well since you have you burger, we can go. You eat in the car. Let's go!" said Santana standing up from her seat.

"Were are you guys going?" asked Sam

"Her photo shoot" replied Blaine

"You're welcome to come Trouty" said Santana

"Thanks, but I think I'm gonna take a nap" said Sam yawning

"You look tired, seeing as you had an eventful morning" said Santana walking over to Sam and turning his head to show his neck.

"If it doesn't smell like sex, it sure as hell looks like it" said Santana pointing out Sam's hicky

"Okay, it's time to go" said Mercedes now in a rush

Santana nodded "I bet it is"

"I'll see you later baby" said Mercedes kissing Sam

"Bye, be safe" he said

"Were gonna go jump of building" said Santana with a smirk saying the statement with sass

Sam playfully rolled his eyes "Bye Santana"

"Till next time Lisa Rina" she said closing the door behind her

XXXX

Later that night after the party Quinn was in bed tossing and turning. Puck eventually woke up looking at his wife. "What's wrong?" he asked in a sleepy tone

"I can't get comfortable, and I'm hungry" said Quinn "I know I promised no snoogle pillow but….it's hard" wined Quinn

"I hate that pillow it takes up all the space in the bed, plus I should your cuddle pillow " said Puck

"Puck, it's okay to be jealous of a pillow" said Quinn

"I am not jealous" said Puck barley letting her finish her sentences

"What do you want to eat?" he asked getting out the best and putting on sweats knowing he was going to be leaving the house.

"Wendy's is calling you to tell you I want a chicken sandwich" said Quinn

"With fries?" asked Puck

"With fries… can you get a snickers too" said Quinn

"Yupp, be back in 10" said Puck

"Okay" said Quinn said Quinn giving Puck a quick kiss.

While Puck was in the car driving home after getting the chicken sandwich, fries, and snickers; he headed home to give it to her. But his phone ranged while in the car; he answered it and heard Quinn's voice.

"Hey babe, is something wrong asked?" Puck

"No, I just don't want Wendy's anymore, can you get taco bell?" she asked

Puck let out a small breath "Yeah…what do you want?" asked Puck

"Doritos's locos Tacos, three of them" said Quinn

"Alright, be home soon" he said while making a U turn to Taco Bell.

Puck drove to Taco bell getting the tacos. He wondered who was gonna eat this chicken sandwich but he was sure she would want it later that night when she wakes up the second time. Once Puck got the taco's he head home as fast as he could so she couldn't call back to change her mind. Once he was home he gave his wife his taco's, kissed her cheek, mumbled I love you and hugged her waist, while she sat up and ate her taco.

XXXX

Mercedes and Sam were in bed asleep. Mercedes legs were tangled with his and her head was resting on his bare chest. Sam wasn't exactly asleep though, he was but he had woken up for some reason. Mercedes on the other hand was just resting her eyes, just coming from the bathroom.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Mercedes

Sam arched a brow "How did you know I was thinking about something?" asked Sam kissing the top of her head

"I had a feeling" she replied

"I met this really sweet fan today, she made my day" said Sam now drawing invisible circle's on his fiancé's arm.

"Was she pretty?" teased Mercedes

"She had to be 5 or 6, she had the biggest brown eyes and pigtails" said Sam

"Awe, what was her?" asked Mercedes

"Brooklyn" replied Sam

"Pretty name" said Mercedes

"I know, I like it too" said Sam with a small smile

* * *

_**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? DID YOU LIKE IT? WAS IT GOOD? WELL I HOPE YOU DID! PLEASE REVIEW THEY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME AND I LOVE READING THEM WHEN I'M AT SCHOOL. THANKS FOR READING!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: CHRISTMAS IN NEW YORK; MERCEDES, PUCK, AND QUINN SHOW SAM WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE CHRISTMAS IN THE NYC. I PLAN FOR IT TO BE A BIG CHAPTER SO GET READY FOR IT.**_

_**THANKS AGAIN FOR READING**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	23. Lost In New York

_**Hey Guys, I know it's been a really long time since I've updated but it for good reason…I promise. The first reason I haven't updated is because I have been super stressed lately. School has really been taking a toll on me with test, quizzes, papers, projects, and to add on to those, midterms. But today all of that ended and I now have a life again.**_

_**The second reason was before all of this stress was put on me; I promised myself that I wouldn't update another chapter until I got a Beta! Which I did! So now hopefully my chapters/ stories will be a WHOLE lot better.**_

_**Unfortunately, I'm having trouble sending her the chapters so… I'm gonna break my promise and pray that there are no errors. I feel really bad for not updating in 3 weeks so go easy on me and please review!**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Mercedes was on her lunch break from work and had decided to spend it by herself. After getting something to eat, she had about a good forty-five minutes to spare until it was over. With time to kill, she thought why not go into a few baby stores. She walked into Carter's and began to browse around the stores. She had to remember to only look at clothes that didn't give away the gender of her baby, and that was hard seeing as everything she wanted to pick up was pink or had flowers on it. So to keep the gender a secret like she had planned she stuck to get greens, yellows, and any other color that wasn't pink or blue.

After a while Mercedes had made her way to the bottle sets and was reading the back of the boxes to see which set was better. As she was reading she heard someone speak to her.

"Hey Beautiful" said the voice

She looked up and as soon as she did she rolled her eyes and tried to walk away but he stopped her in her tracks. "Where are you going?" he asked

"Where you're not, what do you want James! Why are you stalking me? I want nothing to do with you" she said an annoyed tone but yet trying to make it soft so she wouldn't get kicked out of the store of yelling.

"I was getting something to eat and I saw you through the window" he said with a smile

"I don't care, why can't you be like normal Ex's and avoid me like the plague?" asked Mercedes

James let out a breath and reached his arm to caress her cheek "You're not the easy to forget, baby"

Mercedes swatted his hand away and made a throwing up sound "gag me with a spoon" she said while walking away but he continued to follow

"I see your looking for stuff for our mutt" said James picking up a toy stuffed monkey

"What did you just call my child?" asked Mercedes in the most calm voice possible. She could feel her blood pressure rising.

"A mutt, the thing is gonna be black and white" said James with a sigh on the end "Poor kid, now if you would have just stuck with me, it would one breed…black" added James

Mercedes eyes watered and she smacked him the face "Don't you ever talk about my child like that" she said running out of the store in tears

She walked as fast as her little legs and seven month belly would let her, she never thought someone could be so cruel and ugly.

When Mercedes got back the office she was different, those sentences ruined her day and she wasn't sure how she was gonna bounce back from this. Last time she checked she was living in the 60's so she didn't get why Sam being white, and herself being black was such a big deal. She hated how that was the one thing that the world decided to pick on about her and her man. Mercedes then logged on to her computer and went on to goggle. In the search box she typed 'Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans', after hitting enter she got her and Quinn's company website, Sam's profile on ESPN and other articles about them and their success. But as she strolled down she found other sites; hate sites. She clicked on one of them and began to read some one the comments.

'_Mercedes wants to be the white man's whore'_

'_There baby is gonna be so white'_

'_We give the rights, and now they wanna take are men'_

'_We give them an inch and they take a mile'_

'_I hope that mutt gets taught a lesson in school'_

Tears and tears rushed from Mercedes eyes as she continued to read the comments; she knew there was still racism in the world but she didn't think it was that bad. To quite her cries she covered her mouth with her hand; she could fell the getting louder and louder and the last thing she needs was for someone to walk in and see her crying. Unfortunately fate was not on her side.

Sam walked into her office with a smile on his face, but it quickly faded away when he saw tears coming out of his fiancé' face. Mercedes quickly exited out of the window and dried her eyes as fast as she could. Sam rushed over to her with concern.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam "Is something wrong with the baby? Are you okay?" asked Sam asking questions a mile per minute

"I'm fine" said Mercedes in a shaky voice still wiping her tears

Sam looked her in her eyes "No, no you're not. You're lying to me. Tell me what's wrong" he said touching her arms

"Sam, I said I'm fine. Leave it alone" said Mercedes; she then looked at her watch and saw the time. "We better got if were gonna meet Quinn and Puck" she added

Mercedes grabbed his hand and they walked out of the office. As they were in the car the rode in silences, Sam wanted to ask so many questions but he didn't want to upset her more.

"Mercedes-"said Sam

"SAM, I said let it go. Don't worry about it" yelled Mercedes tired of talking about it.

"No, I won't let it go. I need to know. I don't like seeing my future wife in tears. I will find out what was wrong, this isn't over" yelled Sam finally letting it go…for now.

XXXXX

A couple of hours later both couple met up to have a winter wonderland. They had a grand plan to show Sam what it was like to spend Christmas in New York. They were gonna go see the Nutcracker, go to Rockefeller to see the Christmas tree, and even go ice skating, that's if Puck and Sam allowed it.

They first decided to go see the Nutcracker. They took their seat in the fifth row and got comfortable and waited for the show to begin.

"How long in this dance?" asked Puck

"It's a ballet, baby and its a couple hours" replied Quinn looking at the bill of the play

"Is my butt gonna fall asleep?" asked Puck

Quinn couldn't help but giggle "maybe"

"I'm gonna go get some snacks, you want anything?" asked Puck

"Popcorn is fine" replied Quinn

"Sam, Mercedes I'm going to the snack bar, you guys want anything?" asked Puck

"Yea, I'll come with you" said Sam getting up

"Can you get me a pretzel?" asked Mercedes with soft eyes

"Yea, no problem" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek

Puck and Sam walk away from the girls and went to go get snack, as they were walking up the aisle; Sam began to vent to Puck.

"She won't tell me what's going on. She's scaring me dude" said Sam

"What do you think it could be?" asked Puck

"I'm not sure, nothing comes to mind" said Sam

"Well knowing you, I know your gonna get it out of her. I know how to get Quinn to talk and you know how to get Mercedes to talk. It's what we do" said Puck

Sam and Puck order the food and paid for it. Once they were given their popcorn, pretzels, and drinks they headed back to their seat. They sat through the play and applaud the dancers at the end on their excellent dancing.

After the play they headed to the Christmas tree at Rockefeller center. As they were making their way to the tree it began to snow. New York was truly magical during Christmas.

"Guys I wanna get a better picture, me and Puck are gonna go closer" said Quinn

"Okay" said both Sam and Mercedes in unison

Sam and Mercedes stood there hand and hand staring at the tree from where they were, they were mesmerized by how amazing it was. Then suddenly a little figure bumped into Mercedes and nudged her more into Sam. Mercedes looked down and saw a little girl with tan skin and long curly black hair.

"Sorry" she said with a tear rolling down her face

"It's okay, are you okay sweetie. Are you lost?" asked Mercedes

The little girl nodded and cried harder; Mercedes then looked up at Sam and he bent down to the little girl's level.

"What's your name?" asked Sam

"Mackenzie" said the little girl wiping away her tears

"How old are you?" asked Mercedes

"Six" said the little girl

"Okay, were gonna find your mommy and daddy okay" said Mercedes

"Can I pick you up so we can look for them together?" asked Sam

Little Mackenzie nodded and help her hands up for Sam to pick her up. Once Mackenzie was at Sam's level; Mackenzie began to describe her parents to him.

"My mommy has black hair and brown skin, my daddy has brown hair and white skin" said Mackenzie

Mercedes couldn't help but notice the parallels, black girl marries white guy. The story sound so familiar, it was too good to be true.

"Do they wear glasses or anything?" asked Mercedes

"No" said Mackenzie

"Are they wearing hats?" asked Sam

"My mommy is wearing a hat like that but its white" said Mackenzie pointing to Mercedes sparkly beanie on her head.

"What about your Dad?" asked Sam

"He's not wearing a hat" responded Mackenzie

Mercedes and Sam searched and searched for Mackenzie parents and were really struggling. New York City was a big place, her parents could be anywhere. But then all of a sudden you heard

"MACKENZIE"

The little girl turned to her name and saw her mommy and daddy. "That's my mommy and daddy, that's my mommy and daddy" she said over and over. Sam and Mercedes then grabbed hands and lightly jogged to the parents. Once they were close enough Sam put Mackenzie down and watched her run to her mommy and daddy. Both parents smothered the little six year old in hugs and kiss until she couldn't breathe.

"Thank you, thank you so much. I was so worried" said the mother

The father looked at the Sam and Mercedes and smiled "You guys look like us" he said

The father looked at his wife and the wife looked at Mercedes and Sam and soon realized what her husband meant.

"Kenzie, honey, did you ask this nice couple to help you because they looked like us?" asked the mother

Mackenzie looked and Sam and Mercedes and nodded "they looked friendly like you and daddy" replied Mackenzie

Both couple laughed "We wanna thank you for saving our and helping our daughter, it mean a lot anything could have happened" said the mother

"No problem" smiled Mercedes

"Go Yankee's" said the husband with a smile

Sam and Mercedes smiled big "Have a good night guys, and have a great Christmas" said Sam

"You too" said the couple walking away with the daughter wrapped safely in their arms.

XXXXX

Sam and Mercedes found Puck and Quinn and told them the story of little Mackenzie. They walked the streets thinking of what to do next.

"Let's go ice skating" cheered Quinn

"Oooo that sounds like fun" added Mercedes

"You guys are not going ice skating, your seven months pregnant. You could hurt yourself" said Puck

Mercedes and Quinn looked at each other and rolled their eyes "Quinn, you wanna go ice skating?"

"Cedes, why yes I do" said Quinn

"We better hurry" said Mercedes with a giggle

Quinn and Mercedes waddled their way to the ice skating rink. When they made it there they asked for skates but were denied with there ever growing bellies.

"See I told you, you couldn't go skating" said Puck

"Whatever" said Quinn with a pout. "Let's go get some hot chocolate" said Quinn grabbing Puck's and going to the drink stand leaving Sam and Mercedes.

"Sam?" said Mercedes

"Yeah?" replied Sam

"I like the name Mackenzie" replied Mercedes

"Me too" replied Sam

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! DID YOU LIKE IT? WAS IT GOOD ? BAD? WHAT WAS YOUR FAVORITE PART? IS JAMES EVER GONNA LEAVE MERCEDES ALONE? WILL SAME FIND OUT WHAT BOTHERING HIS MERCY? WHAT NAME IS BETTER MACKENZIE OR BROOKELYN? PLEASE REVIEW! IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: SAM TALKS TO MERCEDES; THE GANG CELEBRATES NEW YEARS EVE!**_

_**Have any ideas the gang could do for new years? Put them in your review!**_

_**SORRY FOR THE ERORRS**_

_**Review!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	24. Skin Colors and a New Year!

_**Hey Guys, here's the new chapter! I LOVED all of your reviews they were freaking amazing! You guys are truly the best and I love you guys so much! I also wanna thank everyone for the follows and favorites! I did this chapter last night and I'm glad you guys get to ready it now.**_

_**I wanna thank my Beta, Jess! She's amazing in so many ways, one of the being that she from England! Always wanted to go! But anyway i hope you all like the chapter!**_

_**Please review**_

_**Xoxox**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

It had been a week since Christmas and Sam still hadn't talked to Mercedes. This was really starting to piss him off. Every time he wanted to talk about it, she would find a way not to. This situation was really eating Sam alive and he really needed to know. Sam looked into the bathroom to find his fiancé curling strands of her hair. They were getting ready to go to Blaine and Kurt's for New Years and everyone was attending. Sam couldn't help but get turned on with the dress she was wearing. The gold one strap dress fit her perfectly, but Sam had to keep his mind out of the gutter, he needed to get information. Sam grabbed his gold watch off the counter and began to make his way towards the bathroom, when he got there he leaned against the open door and began to put on his watch while looking over at his fiancé in the mirror. When he came in Mercedes gave him a smile but Sam didn't really smile back. He just looked at her trying to read her, whatever it was that was bothering her was still bothering her.

"What's wrong?" asked Mercedes unraveling a piece of her hair from the curling iron.

Sam sighed, "I don't know you tell me." He replied.

Mercedes then tensed up a little know exactly what he was talking about, "Nothing, I'm fine," she said finishing her hair and now putting on lip gloss.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever," he said before walking away.

Mercedes took a deep breath and said a quick prayer; she hoped to God she would need to take Sam to the carpet for his behavior. "Are you ready to go?" She later asked.

"Ready, when you are," he replied.

Sam and Mercedes took each other's hands and made their way to the car. This was bound to be an interesting night, without a doubt.

XXXX

"Hey Mom what are you up to?" asked Quinn over the phone.

Quinn and Puck were currently in the car driving to Blaine and Kurt's house. They were excited for New Years; Quinn and her mother had many traditions for each holiday. This holiday in particular they would tell each other their favorite moment with each other that year.

"Oh nothing, I'm getting ready for this party," replied Judy.

One of Judy and Michelle's (Michelle is Mercedes mother.) friends from high school were having a New Year's party and it just so happen to be in New York. Judy and Michelle decided to make a weekend of it since they were currently living in Jersey.

"That's right you do have a party tonight, quick what are you wearing?" asked Quinn with a smile.

"I'm in this blue little number I bought today at Saks," smiled Judy through the phone.

"Whoa Saks, I'm scared of you; pulling out the big guns for New Years. Are you trying to find husband number two?" asked Quinn.

Puck couldn't help but chuckle in the background.

"No, I'm perfectly happy," said Judy guiltily.

"Well, I called to tell you my favorite memory of us this year," said Quinn.

"Oh that's right, I have mine," smiled Judy, glad that Quinn had changed the subject.

Quinn smiled and placed her hand on her pregnant stomach, "My favorite moment with you this year is when we went wedding dress shopping together. It meant a lot to me that you were there, and it was exactly what I dreamt it would be," said Quinn shedding a tear at the end.

"That's funny because that was my favorite memory too; seeing you in that dress melted my heart. You looked so beautiful and- and now you're having a baby and you're gonna be a mom. That baby is gonna be gorgeous; she's gonna look just like her mommy!" said Judy now crying.

Quinn had a series of tears now streaming down her face, her emotions were getting the best of her and she couldn't help it. "Thanks Mom, that means so much coming from you," said Quinn wiping away her tears.

"You know Quinn, I've been meaning to talk to you about something," said Judy.

"What is it?" asked Quinn still wiping some of her tears.

Judy gulped, "I think you should talk to you father,"

"I have nothing to say to him. I'm not gonna talk to him if I have nothing to say." replied Quinn at the speed of lightning.

"Quinn its been so long, you should-" said Judy but was cut off by Quinn,

"MOM, I said no!" said Quinn trying to keep her cool.

"Okay, I'm sorry," said Judy.

"It's fine," replied Quinn, "But I want you to have fun tonight. Bring in the New Year right," smiled Quinn through the phone.

"I will, have fun tonight Quinnie," said Judy.

"I love you," said Quinn.

"I love you too," Judy responded ending the call.

When Quinn looked up her and Puck were at Blaine and Kurt's apartment. Puck turned off the car and looked at his wife. He took his thumb and rubbed it across her dried tear streaks. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Quinn smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied leaning in for a kiss.

Puck placed chaste kiss on his wives cheek, "I love you," Quinn whispered.

"I love you more," smiled Puck.

Puck then got out of the car and walked to Quinn's side to help her out of the car. Once she was out Puck and Quinn walked hand and hand into Kurt and Blaine's apartment, ready to celebrate the New Year.

XXXX

"Where's the little Finn Hudson tonight, Rachel?" asked Tina,

"He's with my Dad's tonight and tomorrow. They're having a party of three in Connecticut," smiled Rachel, "Oh, by the way, Zac is already excited for next season Sam," said Rachel.

Sam smiled, "I'd be happy to take him to one of the pre-season practices,"

"Oh, Sam, you don't have to do that," said Rachel.

"No, it's my pleasure. It'll be fun," said Sam with a small smile.

"That's so sweet of you, thank you," said Rachel giving Sam a friendly hug.

Over on the other side of the room Mercedes was talking to Mike and Santana, "So, what was it like to work with Rihanna?" asked Mercedes.

"Insane, so much fun too. Brittany and I could barely work, we were just in awe," replied Mike,

"I know Victoria Secret is trying to get her for the next summer fashion show. I'm gonna dance with her and then walk my fine ass down that runway!" Santana smirked,

Mike and Mercedes burst into laughter at Santana's comment.

Sam looked at Mercedes intensely thinking of what could have been bothering her.

"Dude, you don't have to stare at her too hard, she's your fiancée!" said Blaine walking up to him.

"Yea, I know," said Sam taking a sip of his beer.

"What's wrong Sam?" asked Sugar, "I know that face, it's your sad face," she added.

"She's keeping something from me," replied Sam.

"Well, have you talked about it?" asked Blaine.

"I've tried, she keeps changing the subject," replied Sam.

"Well then, that means you need to lock the two of you in a room and talk about it. I do it to Artie all the time. That's how we resolve our problems!" Sugar spoke, finishing her martini. Sugar looked at the glass in awe, it was empty and that sucked.

"Brittany, can you make me another one?" asked Sugar walking away from Sam and Blaine.

Sam and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle, "She's gonna be reaching her limit soon," said Blaine,

"And it's not even 11 yet!" Sam grinned,

Both Sam and Blaine laughed at their little joke.

"But seriously, I happen to agree with Sugar. Talk to her, make her talk to you," said Blaine, patting Sam's shoulder and walking away to go find his husband.

Sam finished his beer and went to go find Mercedes. He was gonna resolve this, one way or another. He quickly found Mercedes talking to Finn and Artie and asked if he could talk to her. Mercedes nodded and grabbed his hand to follow him. Sam brought Mercedes into Blaine and Kurt's guest room and locked the door.

"Babe, any other time I would be down for a little roll in the hay, but…. I just can't with this balloon under my dress" said Mercedes.

Sam did a little chuckle, "That's not what I brought you in here for,"

"Oh, then what is it?" asked Mercedes.

"We need to talk," said Sam in a serious tone.

Mercedes had a feeling about what this could be about, but she decided to play dumb, "About what?" she asked.

"Why were you crying that day I came to get you from work?" asked Sam in a calm voice.

Mercedes knew it, why couldn't Sam just leave stuff alone. Why did he have to know every damn thing? "Nothing" replied Mercedes.

"Mercedes," he spoke in a serious tone. Sam meant business when he said her full name like that.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "I was reading this really sad cancer story and I just got emotional. That's all," replied Mercedes.

Sam looked her deep in her eyes, he huffed, "Stop lying to me," he said. "Don't do it to me. You don't like it being done to you." added Sam.

Mercedes began to breath hard there was no way out of this; she should have known. She didn't want to tell Sam because she knew he would get angry. Tears began to roll down Mercedes "Sammy I really, really don't wanna talk about it," Mercedes wiped away her tears.

"Mercedes, I need to know. This is eating me alive. Tell me what happened."

"You're gonna get so angry," she said now shaking from her crying.

"I'm angry that you're not telling me what's wrong. If we're gonna be husband and wife we need to be able to tell each other everything," said Sam, wiping away some of her tears with his thumb.

Mercedes had lost the fight; it was time to tell Sam.

Mercedes took a deep breath. "That day, I went to go have lunch by myself. After lunch I had time to kill and decided to look around in some baby stores. Well, low and behold James comes out of nowhere," says Mercedes periodically wiping tears away from her eyes. "He tries to get close to me, I try to get away. Then- Then he called our child an awful name,"

As Sam was listening to the story, his hands were forming fist, by this point in the story his hands were squeezing so tight together that his knuckles had turned white. Mercedes looked into his eyes and they were a dark green color, they were no longer the vibrant green she usually saw. Even though Sam wasn't a violent person unless it was something extremely important to him; Mercedes was always scared he would turn into the Hulk whenever he got mad.

"What did he call her?" asked Sam.

Mercedes looked down at her hands and began to rub them together, "He called her a mutt."

Sam was now breathing hard, "But then I slapped him and ran out," said Mercedes putting her hands around his neck trying to calm him down, "I couldn't let him call her that!"

"That still doesn't make it okay," said Sam trying not to let the green monster inside of him erupt.

"I know," said Mercedes.

Sam put his hands on her hips and brought her closer to him, "Is there more to the story?" he asked making her look him in the eyes,

"When I got back to the office, I Googled our names and I read all these mean comments about us being together and just really nasty, mean things were said," replied Mercedes.

Sam let out a breath, "Why would you do that, baby?"

"I don't know, but they call me awful things. To have the world say I'm the 'white man's whore'…"

"Mercy, don't say that!" said Sam,

"Why not?" asked Mercedes, "It's what I am, I better start answering to it," added Mercedes.

"Mercedes! Stop, you're not!" yelled Sam.

Mercedes jumped at his raised voice and took a few steps back. But Sam went rushing back towards her. "Baby, do you wanna know what I see when I look at you?" asked Sam but didn't give her time to answer. "I see a beautiful, curvy woman. With- with beautiful brown eyes, a button nose, and lips to die for. When I look at you I don't see your skin color. I see your soul and-and your heart, and in your heart; I see me. When I look at you, I also see my wife and the mother of my children."

Mercedes had no words to say, the only way she could express herself was by crashing her lips into his. Sam held her tight and put his hand at the nape of her neck to make the kiss deeper. They soon pulled away from each other in need of oxygen. Their foreheads were now touching as they got their breathing under control.

"I wanna marry you so bad," whispered Mercedes,

Sam grinned, "Next month baby, next month," replied Sam in a whisper.

"Sam, how are we gonna explain this to her. She's gonna wanna know why she's neither of our skin colors?" asked Mercedes.

"I don't know, but I know we're gonna know the answer as soon as she asks it," replied Sam.

"You always have the answers," Mercedes smiled up at him.

"I know, but will you promise me that you will not go on anymore bashing sites about us?" asked Sam.

"I promise, no more bashing sites," Mercedes put her right hand up with a smirk.

"Good, you wanna get back to the party…its 11:45," said Sam with a grin. "We have fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, let's get back out there!" Mercedes responded, making sure her tear streaks were gone.

Mercedes and Sam walked over to the door, they unlocked it and opened it and as soon as they opened it, Rachel went crashing to the floor with the rest of their friends looking like a deer in headlights. Santana couldn't help but snicker at Rachel's stumble.

"My-My earring," said Rachel feeling on the floor for an earring even though she was wearing both of hers.

"Way to go Berry," snickered Santana.

"I told her not stand so close to the damn door." said Kurt walking away from the scene with the rest of the gang.

"Well if it matters, we didn't hear anything. Artie over there was munching on popcorn the whole time!" said Rachel fixing her dress.

Artie pops another piece of popcorn in his mouth, "Maybe you need a hearing aid, you're getting old up there Berry," said Artie.

Rachel gasps and grabbed a hold of her ears, "I do not need a hearing aid, I hear perfectly fine. And I am not old. I'm a scarlet, Broadway scarlet," said Rachel flipping her hair off her shoulder,

"You didn't hear? 26 is the new old hag in Broadway." Santana winked.

Rachel gasps again, "Finn!"

Santana and Artie high-fived each other, laughing with the rest of the gang. "Guys!" said Finn counseling Rachel.

"Oh you know we love Berry," said Artie with a smile.

Rachel folded her arms and smirked, "I love you guys too,"

"Now that, that is over are you guys okay?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah, were fine," said Mercedes, looking at Sam.

"Good, cause it's almost time. Mercedes, Quinn the glasses with umbrellas are yours. It's apple cider, the rest have tons of alcohol for everyone," said Kurt bringing in the drinks.

Everyone grabbed their drinks and held them in their hands, "Someone do a speech!" said Quinn.

"I nominate Tina," said Puck,

"Me too," said Brittany,

"Me three," said Sugar,

"Why me?" grinned Tina,

"You're on New York's best seller list, and give speeches on your books all the time!" said Blaine,

Tina smiled, "Alright, I'll give a speech,"

"This year has been amazing! We have all accomplished amazing things that we never thought would happen in a million years. Finn, your band won a Grammy this year; Rachel, you won two Tony's this year; Puck, your clients are also winning Grammy's; Quinn and Mercedes gave the most amazing parties this year and reached the total of four hundred parties since their business opened; Sam came to New York, he was the one puzzle piece missing and we finally have him here with us, where he belongs. Brittany and Mike have been killing music videos all over the world and are most wanted choreographers. Santana, you were in multiple fashion shows this year, you did a ton of commercials and you were also asked to do Playboy but turned them down which was amazing. Blaine you wrote hit after hit this year, they all happen to be on my iPod. Kurt, my closet is filled with your designs and so are the rest of the worlds. Artie, you became Bill Gates rich this year, and Sugar I rock every single of your handbags. What I'm trying to say is that this year was truly amazing and next year is gonna be just as great. Were gonna have a wedding and two babies who are going to be spoiled and loved to death by all of us. We did it guys, we're living the dreams we had in high school. It took blood, sweat and tears, but we made it and I could not be more proud of a group of people. I love you guys so much!"

"We love you too, Tina!" shouted Sugar,

Everyone laughed at Sugar, who had clearly had too much to drink.

"It's time!" yelled Kurt. The Gang began to count down.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" yelled the gang. They all went into deep kisses with their significant other; every kiss took their breath away.

"IT'S 2020!" shouted Sugar,

"Whoa!" yelled Brittany popping a bottle of Champagne,

"Poppin' bottles" yelled Santana and Artie,

Blaine turned on the stereo and began to blast it, and everyone began to dance.

Sam was happy, he knew what was wrong with his girl and he had fixed it. But something needed to be done with James; he was done with him intruding on his life with Mercedes and he needed it settle this once and for all. Sam was done playing games.

About an hour or so after the New Year was brought in Quinn's phone rang. Since the music was so loud she waddled her way into the closest from and took the call.

"Hello?" said Quinn,

"Is this Quinn Fabray?" asked the voice,

This sounded important and Quinn decided to go along with it, "Yes, yes this is. Can I help you?" asked Quinn,

"Madam, there's been an accident. The woman involved is a Judy Fabray. She's being rushed to the Hospital as we speak. Do you know her, madam?" asked the officer,

"Yes, I do. She's my mother," Quinn responded in tears,

"I see," said the officer not knowing what to say,

"Which hospital is she at?" asked Quinn,

"St. Mercy hospital," said the officer,

Quinn then hung up her phone not knowing what say. Her world stood at a standstill, was 2020 really about to start this way?

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! I HOPED YOU ALL LIKED THE CHAPTER! I KNOW THERE'S A CLIFFHANGER! WILL JUDY WILL BE OKAY? WHAT'S NEXT FOR SAM AND MERCEDES? WILL SAM CONFRONT JAMES? WILL QUINN BE ALRIGHT? WE WILL SEE! A THANKS FOR READING IT MEANS SO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW THEY KEEP ME WRITING AND GOING! SO PLEASE DO.**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: QUINN AND GANG GO TO THE HOSPITAL AND ALOT GOES DOWN! ARE YOU GUYS READY?**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS THAT WERE STILL MISSED**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	25. Loved Her To Death

_**Hey guys, welcome to another chapter! This one is pretty intense so please prepare yourself! I wanna take the time real quick to thank everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites on the last chapter! Means so much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review at the end!**_

_**Also thank you to my Beta; Jess! She's amazing!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Quinn sat there on the bed in shock for a couple of minutes. Then suddenly out of nowhere she jumped up and went rushing out of the room as fast as she could. When she got back to the party she saw every laughing, dancing and having a good time. As she stood there and was staring at everyone Puck came up to her with some water.

"Are you okay?" he asked over the loud music, "I got you some water," he added.

Quinn stood there with no response; she then whispered, "We have to go."

"What did you say?" asked Puck, unable to hear her.

Quinn began to breath heavy, her chest pumping up and down, "We have to go…now!" she yelled. Quinn yelled it so loud that it caused everyone to turn in her direction and see the tears rolling from her eyes. Rachel then ran to the stereo to turn it off so everyone could find out what was going on.

Once the music was off, Puck began to speak to her in a normal voice, "Baby, what's wrong? What happen?" he asked her very concerned.

Quinn instantly went into action; she waddled all over Kurt and Blaine's apartment looking for her purse and her coat. Puck stayed on her heels trying to figure out what was wrong; he continuously asked what was wrong but all Quinn could say it 'we need to go'. Eventually Puck gave up on that and asked Quinn where they needed to go?

"The Hospital," she replied.

Puck gulped and began to panic a little bit, "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine…I-I just got a call that my mother was in a car accident, we need to go." replied Quinn, finally finding her coat and trying to put it on.

Within no time Quinn, Puck and the rest of the gang were on their way to the hospital. They had all known Judy very well, and they wanted to be a part of Quinn's support team. When they arrived at the hospital Quinn went to the front desk and asked to see her mother. The receptionist told Quinn that her mother had just gotten in and was currently being worked on. Quinn and the gang then sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out and talk to them.

It wasn't till around three a.m. the doctor came out asking for relatives of Judy Simmons (maiden name). Quinn intently stood up and told the doctor that she was her daughter.

"How is she? Is she okay?" asked Quinn.

The doctor took a deep breath before speaking, "It was a pretty big accident. Your mother's lungs are giving out and we had to put her on life support. At this point all we can do is hope she recovers, this is the hardest part, waiting." said the doctor.

Quinn nodded, "Okay," she whispered.

Once the doctor was gone Mercedes mother, Michelle, came jogging into the emergency room. When Mercedes saw her mother she stood up and went to her.

"Hey Mom,"

"Hey, is she okay? Have you guys heard anything?" asked Michelle.

"The doctor just came out and told us what was going on. Her lungs are giving out and she's on life support," replied Mercedes.

Michelle's eyes watered, "She's gonna be okay. I know she is, she's a fighter."

Mercedes gave her mother a weak smile, "She sure is," she wrapped her mother up in a hug. Michelle hugged her daughter back and began to think that she should have never let her best friend ride with him, what was she thinking?

XXXX

Over the course of a couple of days, Quinn and the gang played the waiting game. They periodically would go home to change clothes and shower, but other than that they were all at the hospital waiting. As Quinn was in the waiting room she began to think of memories of her and her mother.

"_So are there any boys at school that you like?" asked Judy._

"_Well there is one," said fourteen year old Quinn, blushing._

"_Oh yeah? What's his name?" asked Judy._

"_Finn Hudson," replied Quinn grinning._

"_Sounds like a gentleman," smiled Judy. "Have you made your move yet?" asked Judy._

"_God no, I'm too scared," replied Quinn._

"_Well, I'm sure he feels the same way. You're a beautiful girl Lucy," said Judy._

"_Thanks Mom, and its Quinn remember?" said Quinn._

_It was the summer before her first year of high school and Lucy "Quinn" had just had her major surgery. She finally had felt comfortable in her own body. Mercedes might have been mad at her for changing herself, but she knew her best friend would come around eventually. Quinn and her mother were currently driving to the store to buy Quinn a new bathing suit. Quinn and her mother had reached a stop light and Quinn had turned her head to the sound of wheels rolling on a sidewalk. She turned to the sound and looked to see who it was. Little did she know her mother was doing the same thing. The young boy was wearing basketball shorts, a t-shirt and was sporting a Mohawk. He was riding on his skateboard on a hot summer July day._

"_Quinn, sweetie, do you know who that is?" asked Judy._

"_Yea, I think so. That's Finn's best friend, Noah," replied Quinn._

"_Why don't you wave to him?" suggested Judy._

_Quinn then raised her hand and waved at Noah with a friend; Noah looked around to make sure Quinn was waving at him and bashfully waved back at her. _

"_He seems like a sweet boy," smiled Judy._

Quinn sat there rubbing her pregnant belly thinking about how sweet her mother was. But Quinn wasn't the only one thinking about how sweet her mother was, so was Mercedes.

"_Your mother told me you're scared to sing in front of the church," said Judy sitting on the front porch of Mercedes house when she was fifteen._

"_I'm terrified," replied Mercedes rubbing her hands together._

"_Well, you know Quinn and I will be there." said Judy._

"_I know, but it's still a lot of people," replied Mercedes._

_Judy nodded understanding where Mercedes was coming from, "Have you chosen a song yet?" asked Judy._

_Mercedes shook her head no._

"_My favorite Church song is 'Take me to the King' by Tamela Mann. You should listen to it, I think you would really like it and I'm positive you can sing it," smiled Judy._

_Mercedes smiled, "Okay, I'll check it out."_

_Judy smiled, "Remember, I'll be out there and if you get scared, just look at me," she said._

"_Thank you and I will," smiled Mercedes, hugging Judy._

Mercedes was brought out of her daydream when she saw Quinn's father walk into the emergency room. She looked over at Quinn and saw anger in her eyes.

Quinn got up from her seat and went straight to him, "What the hell are you doing?" she asked angrily.

"I came to see your mother," he replied.

"You have no right to be here," said Michelle in a serious tone.

"Mom," said Mercedes.

"Hush Mercedes," said Michelle not even turning her head to look at Mercedes.

"Michelle, not now," whispered Russell.

"Why not now? You're the reason we're all here," said Michelle.

"What?" Quinn looked confused.

"Michelle," said Russell, with a bass to his voice, trying to get her shut up.

"The biggest mistake of my life was letting my best friend get in the car with you," said Michelle.

"What?" Quinn was shocked at what she was hearing. She then looked at her father and pushed him in his chest with both of her hands, "What did you do?" she yelled.

Russell couldn't respond, he had no words to say.

Quinn looked into his eyes and could see he was hiding something from her. She knew her father well, she could read him like a book.

"You did something," she yelled. "You were drunk…huh? You got in the car with my mother and drove drunk. Didn't you? ...didn't you?" yelled Quinn.

"No," said Russell, looking guilty as ever.

"Don't lie to me!" yelled Quinn.

Puck had to remove Quinn from the situation; he got up and took Quinn by her hand and began to move her. "Come on; let go sit with your mom."

Not long after they left Sam, Mercedes and Michelle went to go join them, leaving the gang with Russell.

XXXX

Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Sam and Michelle sat in Judy's room watching her. She had tubes coming out of her everywhere. They only thing that could be heard in the room were the machines running to help Judy breath. Quinn watched her mother with intensity. She had come such a long way, and the last thing she wanted was for her mother's story to end like this. This wasn't supposed to be her ending; her ending was supposed to be helping her get through this pregnancy, and then spoil her little girl to death. Then every once in a while take her for the weekend and spend time with her. Eventually find her real soul mate, maybe get married again and live happily ever after. This ending that was happening now, was complete bullshit. The only thing Quinn wanted in that moment was for her mother to open her eyes and breathe again, but instead the doctor came in with a clipboard with a piece of paper clipped to it. He went straight to Quinn with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could," said the doctor handing the clipboard over to Quinn with a pen.

Quinn looked at the clipboard for a minute as if it was foreign; she then looked to the left of her and saw her husband crying. Quinn looked back at the clipboard and thought, her mother was in pain. It was time for her to feel painless; she finally needed to be put at ease. Quinn took the clipboard and signed the papers. The doctor quietly thanked her and walked out giving them time to say goodbye. Puck got up from his seat and wiped his eyes. He touched Judy's hand and soon walked out of the room as more tears fell from his eyes. Michelle was next, she was practically sobbing; she kissed her on the cheek and ran out of the room. Mercedes looked at Sam; Sam took the hint and went after Michelle to take care of her. Michelle ran out into the waiting room in tears; Sam grabbed a hold of her and held her tight as she wept.

"She was my best friend," cried Michelle.

"I know," said Sam, tears in his eyes, "I know."

"This is all my fault," she cried.

"No it's not" said Sam, "None of this is your fault." he said feeling heartbroken.

Sam looked to the right of him and saw Finn holding Puck as he cried into his shoulder while the rest of the gang and Russell sat there in shock.

Back in Judy's room Mercedes said her goodbyes and left Quinn to say her goodbyes by herself. Quinn looked at her mother; she really looked at her. She was a tried woman; she had done it all and she was tired. Quinn had wished her time wasn't now, but she needed to rest. Quinn kissed her mother on the cheek and whispered, "I'll always be Lucy."

She stepped back and watched as the nurses began to cut off the machines and take out all of the tubes. As each tube left her body; Quinn saw her mother get more and more relaxed. As she watched them turn off each switch on the machine; she saw her mother begin to rest. Once they were all gone, her mother was finally at peace.

Quinn soon left the room and went to the waiting room. When she got there she saw her husband and her godmother crying, along with some of her friends. She then looked at her father and saw him sat there blankly. Quinn took a magazine from the table and threw it at him. He jumped and looked at Quinn as if she was crazy. Quinn grabbed another and threw at him, and another, and another, till finally he yelled at her to stop. She walked up to him and began to yell.

"You did this to her!" she yelled. She grabbed another magazine from the table and began to constantly hit him with it. Puck tried to get up and stop her but Mercedes stopped Puck; she needed to get this out, this was years and years of anger that was build up in Quinn that needed to come out.

"You killed her!" she yelled again hitting him with the magazine.

"You treated her like shit, you hit her, cheated on her, put her down, how dare you?" she yelled.

Russell sat there motionless.

"You wanna hit somebody? Hit me! Hit me, I want you too!" yelled Quinn completely in his face. She took the magazine and it hit him.

"Come on, hit me!" she yelled as tears began to stream from her eyes.

Russell continued to sit there but now he had tears streaming from his eyes.

"Why are you crying? You don't deserve to cry?" asked Quinn in an annoyed tone.

"I'm crying because I love her!" yelled Russell.

Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes, "You love her? ...You love her huh? ...You loved her to death didn't you?" said Quinn, as she watched her father cry.

Quinn shook her head with disgust, "God will have no mercy!" her voice cracked.

"None," she added. She took the magazine and threw it at his face.

"You probably have plans with some hooker, or you might go to a bar, who knows? I don't care. I on the other hand have to go plan my mother's funeral," said Quinn. "Have a nice life," she added before walking away from the waiting room. Everyone sat there in the waiting room in complete and utter shock. The room was completely silent; you could hear a pen drop. Puck soon went after Quinn to find her in a corner of the hospital crying her eyes out. Puck grabbed a hold of her and hugged her as tight as he could to calm her down. This was definitely too much stress for the baby.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! PRETTY INTENSE RIGHT! QUINN MEANS BUSINESS, BUT COULD YOU BLAME HER. SHE'S HAD A PRETTY HARD LIFE, AND JUST WHEN SHE BEGINS TO GET HAPPY IT ALL GETS RUINED! POOR QUINN! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? DID I WRITE THIS WELL? I HOPE THE CHAPTER WAS CLEAR! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? GOOD THINGS? OR WILL THINGS ONLY GET WORST? WHO KNOW? ONLY I KNOW! **_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: JUDY'S FUNERAL! AND QUINN STRUGGLES TO PUT IT TOGETHER. ITS GONNA BE A VERY SAD CHAPTER.**_

_**THANKS FOR READING! MEANS SO MUCH AND PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW! THEY KEEP THIS LITTLE LADY WRITING !**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS I AND JESS MISSED!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	26. Take Me To The King

_**Hey Everyone, welcome to another chapter. Get your tissues cuz it's a tear jerker! I hope you all like it and will continue to read! I wanna thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and following, it means so much! You guys give me so much support and that pushes me to type every weekend and update as soon as I can!**_

_**Thank you to my beta; Jess!**_

_**Side Note- For those of you who have read Real World: Miami, Florida I just wanted to let you guys know that the squeal will be coming in two weeks. The first weekend of March, let's just hope no unexpected things happen that weekend that keep me from starting my story! ***_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm gonna go get you some tea and I'll be right back," said Mercedes as she closed the door to her mother's room.

"How's she doing?" asked Sam coming right behind his fiancé.

Mercedes shook her head, "I haven't seen her like this since my Dad died. And I was five when that happened. It may be a blur but I remember key points," replied Mercedes as she waddled to the kitchen to fix her mother some tea.

Michelle was currently staying with Sam and Mercedes until Judy's funeral. Sam and Mercedes asked Michelle to leave her hotel room and to come stay with them; they were deeply worried about her and wanted to keep an eye on her. But all she had done for the past three days was lie in her bed and silently cry. Michelle woke up crying and fell asleep crying.

Sam nodded following her into the kitchen, "W-What about you? How are you doing?" asked Sam, unsure how she would react to his question.

Mercedes let out breath as she put the mug in the microwave to warm the water and press the button to start it, "I-It hasn't really hit me yet… All I know is that my mother lost her best friend, my best friend lost her mother, and I lost my god mother." replied Mercedes with a sad smile.

Sam walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "We are gonna get through this, were just gonna have to lean on one another for a little while," said Sam, resting his chin on the top of her head.

The microwave went off and Mercedes let go of Sam and began to walk towards it, but Sam stopped her before she could reach for the handle on the microwave, "I got it, why don't you head to work," said Sam.

"Are you sure you got everything?" asked Mercedes.

"Yeah, I'm gonna give your mom some company. She shouldn't be alone." said Sam rubbing the small of Mercedes back.

"Thank you baby, I love you so much." she said grabbing his cheeks and smashing her lips into his.

"You're welcome," he said kissing her forehead then bending down to kiss her growing belly.

A small smile spread across Mercedes face; she couldn't ask for a better future husband. Once she left the apartment she headed to work. When she got there she kept herself busy as possible, but there were so many different things on her mind, her mother, Quinn, her wedding, her unborn child, and her job. She was brought out of her thoughts when there was a knock on her door. Mercedes gave them permission to come in and in came Quinn Puckermen.

Mercedes looked up and was shocked to see Quinn, "Hey," she said with a small smile.

"Hey," replied Quinn giving her the smallest smile.

"I didn't know you were coming in today," said Mercedes in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I decided last minute." said Quinn not giving Mercedes any eye contact.

A silence fell between them, there was a big elephant in the room and no one knew how to approach it. Mercedes didn't wanna say the wrong thing and make her cry, and Quinn was trying her best not to cry.

"Mercedes," said Quinn in her raspy voice.

"Yes." replied Mercedes.

Quinn looked down at her hands and began to rub them, "I-I would really like it if you sung at my Mother's funeral," said Quinn as her eyes began to get red and puffy and tears were in the brink of falling from her eyes.

"Yea, anything for you." replied Mercedes.

Quinn nodded, "Thank you," she said quickly getting up and heading to the door.

"Wait, Quinn," said Mercedes stopping her as soon as she got to the door.

Quinn turned around and looked at Mercedes, "Do you wanna work together?" asked Mercedes.

Quinn wiped her eyes and sniffed, "We already work together."

"I mean together, in my office. Me and You. It'll be like old times before we got this big building," said Mercedes with a small smile.

Quinn smiled as tears streamed down her face, "I would really like that."

Quinn waddled over to Mercedes to give her a hug, the hug lasted longer than usual and the more and more the hug lasted the more and more Quinn cried.

XXXX

The funeral had come and nothing but sadness filled the church. Quinn was dress in a black long sleeve dress with a black pillbox hat that had a black veil. Once everyone had arrived she slowly waddled up to the front of the church holding her belly with one hand. She took a seat next to Puck in the front row and nodded for the pastor to start the service. As it went on Quinn stared at the casket as if it was foreign. The brown wooden box was shook her to the core as she watched it with intensity. Puck grabbed her head and held it tightly with tears in his eyes. Quinn slowly turned his head towards him and stared; she soon turned her head back to the service not saying a word.

"I will be reciting a poem, and afterwards there will be a song sung by Miss Mercedes Jones," the pastor spoke.

The pastor cleared his throat and began to recite the poem,

"_When I come to the end of the road__  
__And the sun has set for me, __  
__I want no rites in a gloom filled room__  
__Why cry for a soul set free!__  
__Miss me a little, but not for long,__  
__And not with your head bowed low.__  
__Remember the love we once shared,__  
__Miss me, but let me go!__  
__For this a journey we all must take,__  
__And each must go alone;__  
__It's all a part of the master's plan__  
__A step on the road to home.__  
__When you are lonely and sick of heart__  
__Go to the friends we know,__  
__And bury your sorrows in doing good deeds,__  
__Miss me, but let me go"_

He then left his spot in front of the church and went to take a seat. Mercedes then stood up and went to go grab the mic. Once she was in front of everyone she took a deep breath and looked at Sam, he nodded at her and gave her a small smile for guidance.

"T-This song is very special to me. It was the first song I ever sang in front of an audience… An audience I was terrified of and Judy was there. I kept my eyes on her the whole time and I got through it. She told me to sing this song because it was her favorite, and when I sang it, it became one of mine." she tried to control her breathing, tears building in her eyes.

Mercedes turned to the band and nodded for them to start. Mercedes gripped her mic and began to sing with her heart.

_Take Me To The King  
I don't have much to bring  
My heart is torn in pieces  
It's my offering  
Take Me To The King_

Mercedes voice began to shake. It was only the beginning of the song and her emotions were already getting the best of her.

_Truth is I'm tired  
Options are few  
I'm trying to pray  
But where are you?  
I'm all churched out  
Hurt and abused  
I can't fake  
What's left to do?_

_Truth is I'm weak_  
_No strength to fight_  
_No tears to cry_  
_Even if I tried_  
_But still my soul_  
_Refuses to die_  
_One touch-will change-my life_

_Take Me To The King_  
_I don't have much to bring_  
_My heart's torn into pieces_  
_It's my offering_

_Lay me at the throne_  
_Leave me there alone_  
_To gaze upon Your glory_  
_And sing to You this song_  
_Please Take Me To The King_

_Truth is it's time_  
_To stop playing these games_  
_We need a word_  
_For the people's pain_

Mercedes squeezed her eyes as she hit the note.

_So Lord speak right now  
Let it fall like rain  
We're desperate  
We're chasing after you_

_No rules, no religion_  
_I've made my decision_  
_To run to You_  
_The healer that I need_

_Take Me To The King_  
_I don't have much to bring_  
_My heart's torn to pieces_  
_It's my offering_

_Lay me at the throne_  
_Leave me there alone_  
_To gaze upon Your glory_  
_And to sing to You this song_

_Take Me To The_

Mercedes now had mascara running down her face. She just couldn't stop the tears.

_Lord we're in the way  
We keep making mistakes  
Glory is not for us  
Its all for You_

_Take Me To The King_  
_I don't have much to bring_  
_My heart's torn to pieces_  
_It's my offering_

_Lay me at the throne_  
_Leave me there alone_  
_To gaze upon Your glory_  
_And sing to You this song_

Mercedes hit each phrase as best as she could using every bit of emotion that was left in her body.

_Take Me To The King __[3x]_

When Mercedes finished the song there wasn't a dry eye in sight. She looked at everyone and saw half the room wiping away tears, while the other half just let them fall. Mercedes put the mic back on the stand and went back to her seat. Sam held her tight and whispered into her ear.

"You are so strong, I'm so proud of you," he rubbed her arm.

Mercedes looked at him and mouthed the words 'thank you'. She was so overwhelmed with emotion that she couldn't speak; all she could do was cry.

When the service was over, everyone drove to the cemetery. When they got there they gathered around Judy's tomb and watched as she went into the ground. Quinn squeezed the life out of Puck and Mercedes hand as she watched her mother go underground. She felt like she couldn't breathe, a part of her was going down with her mother and she was never gonna get it back or ever feel complete. The pastor said a few prayers and everyone besides close friends began to disperse. Everyone from the Glee club to Michelle all got a red rose to toss into the grave; red roses were Judy's favorite. Artie and Sugar were first as they toss the rose into the grave together, then came Mike and Tina, Blaine and Kurt, Brittany and Santana, then Rachel and Finn. After Rachel and Finn; Sam dropped his in and Mercedes came soon after him; Michelle was next and then came Puck. Once Puck tossed his; he thought he could give Quinn some space to do this on her own.

She stared down at the casket in the ground and looked at all of the roses in front of it. She then slowly got down on her knees and began to pray.

_"Heavenly Father, I-I don't quite know why you had to take my mother from me. But I know with due time I will understand. I know this sounds crazy but I don't know if I'm gonna make it without her. My mother has always been there for me and I don't think I can handle a life without her. She's never gonna get to meet her granddaughter…and t-that breaks my heart….But I get why you wanted her up there with you. My mom's just that awesome you couldn't wait a few more years. All I ask is that you watch over her grave and you watch over my husband and I. I thank you for choosing me to be her daughter; you couldn't have picked a better woman...your going to the king now"_

Quinn opened her tear-filled eyes and brought the rose to her lips to kiss. Once she kissed it she placed it in the grave and watched as it fell and joined the other roses. Quinn wiped her tears and slowly got up from the ground. Once she was up she smoothed out her dress and joined her husband waiting for her just a couple of feet away. Puck kissed her on her cheek and whispered I love you; Quinn replied with an 'I love you back' and they walked back to their car to drive to the dinner they would be having to end Judy's memorial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

_**WOW WHAT A CHAPTER RIGHT? I HOPE I DID A GOOD JOB? WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? WE LEARNED SOME NEW INFORMATION THIS CHAPTER. MERCEDES FATHER DIED WHEN SHE WAS FIVE! I WONDER HOW HE DIED...? HOW DO YOU GUYS THINK HE DIED? WHAT DID YOU THINK OF JUDY'S SERVICE? WHAT DID YOU THINK OF MERCEDES SONG?**_

_**SONG- TAKE ME TO THE KING- Tamela Mann**_

_**the poem in the beginning was not mine!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: THINGS BECOME VERY OVERWEHMING FOR MERCEDES AND QUINN! THEY HAVE SO MANY THINGS ON THERE PLATE THEY DONT KNOW IF THEY CAN HANDLE IT! WILL THEY MAKE IT THROUGH OR WILL THEY CRACK?**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS ME AND JESS MISSED**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	27. Stress Free

_**Hey guys, welcome to another chapter! Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! You guys are the best. You guys really make me believe I'm a good writer, thank you!**_

_**Thank you to my Beta, Jess!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Sam woke up to the sound of ruffling papers and huff and puffs. He leaned up a little to see that the clock read 4:30 in the morning. Sam pulled the covers off of himself and went to the sounds he was hearing. When he got there he found his pregnant fiancé sitting at the dining room with all kinds of papers scattered all over it.

Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes to get a better look and spoke, "What are you doing at this unholy hour?" he asked with his husky tired voice.

Mercedes glanced up at him and went back to her papers, "Doing stuff for the wedding," she replied.

Sam yawned, "At 4:30 in the morning?" he asked, his voice rising a little.

Mercedes let out a breath holding the bridge of her nose, "Well, no one else is gonna do it," she snapped in an annoyed tone.

Sam caught the annoyed tone and didn't mean to upset her, "I'm sorry for upsetting you, but you can't wait to do this in…. four hours?" asked Sam.

Mercedes began to breathe hard, showing that she was angry and frustrated, "No, I can't. The wedding is next month and all of this stuff needs to get done. And if you want something done you have to do it yourself!" she yelled getting up from her seat.

Sam was taken aback by her anger, "Whoa Baby, calm down," Sam stood up with her.

"Don't tell me to calm down," she yelled, "You should try walking in my shoes for once. You don't have to worry about a wedding, get ready for baby, worry about your best friend and your mother, you don't have to worry about your Ex stalking you, you don't have to worry about what's gonna happen and what's life gonna be like after the baby gets here. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" she yelled leaving her fiancé in the dining room by himself and slamming there bedroom door to signal that she was extremely pissed.

Sam took his hands and rubbed them against his face. What have I done? He thought to himself. He went to their bedroom door and tried to open it but it was locked. "What the hell?" he whispered to himself as he jiggled the handle of their bedroom door.

"Mercy, open the door," he said while continuously jiggling the handle.

"Mercy!"

"Mercedes come one, what did I do?" he asked now knocking on the door.

"Why don't you go think about it!" she yelled through the door.

Sam let out a breath and began to walk towards their living room. When he got there he laid on their couch and began to think. After awhile he realized that Mercedes had been through a lot over the last couple of days. She had her Ex bothering her, Quinn had lost her mother and was worried about her and her own mother; she had the wedding, and on top of that being pregnant and the baby coming. His fiancé shouldn't be going through all this stress. This was uncalled for and he knew that today he was gonna make it all go away, starting with James.

XXXXX

Some hours later Puck was in his office working away. After getting somewhat of a five minute break he picked up the phone and called one of the guys he trusted the most; Blaine.

The phone rang three times before Blaine answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey Man, it's me Puck. How are you?"

"I'm Great, what's up?" replied Blaine.

"I wanted to see if you could do a favor for me. I would do it myself but my jobs not letting me get away today," said Puck while looking at a picture of Quinn on his desk.

"Yeah, sure anything," said Blaine.

"Can you go check on Quinn for me? I'm pretty sure she's at home. But I'm still worried about her and I would just like someone to go check on her,"

"Yeah, sure Puck. I'll go right now," said Blaine getting from his seat and grabbing his coat.

"Thanks Man," said Puck with a smile.

"No problem, talk to you later,"

"Later man!" said Puck before hanging up the phone.

After hanging up with Puck; Blaine grabbed his keys and wallet and went to go tell his husband that he was leaving.

"Hey Babe, I'm gonna go check on Quinn for Puck. I'll be back in an hour tops," he said kissing Kurt on the cheek while he intensely worked on sketches.

"Okay, tell her I said Hi and that I miss her," said Kurt.

"Okay." said Blaine heading out the door.

XXXXX

Sam looked at the piece paper in his hand where he had scribbled James address. He then looked at the building in front of him to make sure this was the right address. After double checking it was the right address; Sam went into the building and went to James's apartment. There was barely any security, then again he wasn't that surprised; he wasn't a major player or anything. Sam got to the door and knocked, he then waited for a response. Within a couple of minutes James opened the door with a smirk on his face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said James with his arms folded leaning against his door frame, still sporting his smirk.

"I came to talk to you," said Sam.

"About what exactly?" asked James.

Sam pushed his way into James apartment not caring that he wasn't invited in, "About you leaving my wife alone." replied Sam,

James pointed his finger at Sam, "Fiancé," he corrected Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Same thing, look you leave her alone or I make sure you leave her alone,"

"Was that a threat?" asked James.

"Take it as you want; just know that if you come around my family… I will be seeing you in court. And with you being a struggling football player on a not so hot team and already having two strikes, that won't be good for you" said Sam

James's face hardens at the talk of his two strikes.

"Oh, you didn't think I would do my research?" Sam smirked, "Yeah I know about your DUI and your anger issues that your paying millions to keep under wraps. All of that will be out in the open if you don't leave my woman alone." said Sam, "Someone will be becoming a free agent…. and it won't be me," said Sam with a chuckle.

James was breathing hard, he was clearly pissed off; James charged at Sam and punched him across the face. Sam took the punch and at the speed of light came back at James and punched him in the eye; James went crashing to the floor. Sam shook out his hand after hitting him and looked at a knocked out James. Sam grabbed a tissue next to him and threw it at James, "You might wanna clean yourself up," he said before walking over him to leave his apartment.

XXXXXX

Blaine knocked on the door of Quinn and Puck's apartment and waited for an answer. Quinn opened the door in no time and let Blaine in. After letting him in Quinn went back to her seat in the living room as she worked on Mercedes and Sam's wedding.

"Hey Quinn, what are you doing?" asked Blaine.

"Trying to be a good maid of honor." said Quinn on the verge of tears.

Blaine saw the tears, "Hey, What's wrong?" he asked trying to console her.

Quinn wiped her tears, "I have been trying to be a good maid of honor but I can't because…. because all I can think about is my mom. I've been slacking on my job and I'm leaving my best friend to plan her wedding by herself. I want to return the great favor she did for me during my wedding but I'm doing a horrible job and I'm failing her," said a crying Quinn.

Blaine hugged her, "Well, maybe you should give to job to someone else," said Blaine. "You shouldn't be this stressed," added Blaine.

Quinn shook her head, "No, No, No, I want to do this, I need this. I wanna be there for her. I want her to come to me. But I feel like she's scared to come to me," Quinn cried out.

Blaine hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head, "It's okay Quinn, you're gonna get through this." he said.

Quinn then looked up at him and stared deep into his eyes. All of sudden, out of nowhere, Quinn places a kiss on Blaine's lips. Blaine's eyes were open wide the entire time and he was in complete shock. Quinn soon pulled away and when she opened her eyes she jumped and realized she just kissed one of her best friends' husband.

"Oh-Oh my god Blaine I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me. I love Puck. Oh my god. Oh my god. I just kiss a married gay guy. Oh my god…." Said Quinn going into freak out mode.

"It's okay, calm down. It didn't mean anything. It-It was just a friendly smooch," said Blaine.

"Oh my god, Kurt is gonna kill me," said Quinn now pacing.

"No he won't, matter of fact. It's about time for me to go. So… you stay calm and don't kiss anymore gay guys." said Blaine before running out the door.

When Blaine made it back to home, he found Kurt in the same place he left him. "Still sketching, I see," said Blaine, scaring Kurt.

Kurt held his heart, "Don't do that, and yes I am…it's only been an hour. How was Quinn?" asked Kurt going back to his sketches.

"It was…..you know Quinn," said Blaine feeling like the room was getting hotter.

Kurt looked up from his sketches and looked at Blaine, "What happened, you're not telling me something," said Kurt.

Blaine sighed, "She kissed me."

"What kind of kiss? Like how your mother kisses you on the cheek or Rachel Berry junior year kiss?" asked Kurt.

"It was somewhat like Rachel Berry kiss junior year… But, she's going through a lot. She freaked out afterwards and apologized a bunch of times. She thinks your gonna hate her," said Blaine.

"Depends, are you still gay?" asked Kurt.

"110% still gay." smiled Blaine.

"Alright, as long as you're still gay and it was an accident, we're good. I know what it's like to lose a parent. It makes you do crazy things and I understand if her judgment was clouded." said Kurt.

"You're the best you know that?" said Blaine with a smile.

"I know," Kurt smiled and gave Blaine a kiss.

"So tell me what else happened," asked Kurt, going back to his sketches.

Blaine took a breath and began to tell his husband about his trip to Quinn and Puck's.

XXXXX

When Puck came home, he came home to a series of smells coming from the kitchen. He set his stuff down to go see what his wife was doing. Quinn was cooking up a storm and Puck smile faded when he saw her cooking Chicken Alfaro; he knew something was wrong. The last time Quinn cooked Chicken Alfaro she broke one of the strings on his guitar and was afraid to tell him thinking he would be pissed. Another time was when she accidently shrunk his favorite and didn't know how to exactly tell him that his shirt no longer fit. As Puck watched her stir the pasta he knew something was up.

"Hey Baby, welcome home," smiled Quinn.

Puck folded his arms, "What did you do?" asked Puck.

"What are you talking about?" asked Quinn with a fake smile.

"You did something, and every time you do something bad you cook chicken Alfaro. What did you do?" asked Puck.

Quinn let out a breath, "I kissed Blaine."

Puck gave her a strange look, "Like…on the lips?" he asked.

"It was an accident, I don't know what happened. One minute I was having a break down, the next I was kissing him," said Quinn; she knew Puck would be mad at her.

"Is he still gay?" asked Puck.

"I'm pretty sure," said Quinn.

Puck smiled and began to laugh, with each passing minute he laughed harder and harder. Quinn stood there, confused.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Quinn.

"You kissed Blaine of all people," he laughed "I'm glad I didn't send Finn over to come check on you!" said Puck.

Quinn grinned and covered her face, "Shut up, leave me alone." she said smiling.

Puck had done it; he had made his wife smile. It had been days since she did that.

"I better leave, so you can go call your new man," said Puck with a grin.

Quinn took a dish towel that she used to dry the dishes and threw it at him. Puck ran away laughing; "You suck!" yelled Quinn with a smile on her face; Quinn was starting to feel stress free.

XXXXX

Mercedes came in from work and running errands, she was exhausted; she was tired, hungry, her feet hurt, and she was stressed. When she walked into the house she took a seat to take of her shoes and began to wonder what she and the baby were going to eat for dinner.

"Hey beautiful," said Sam coming into the living room with a bowl of spaghetti and garlic bread.

"Hi," said Mercedes "Sam, I'm sorry for this-" said Mercedes but Sam didn't let her finish.

"It's okay, I understand now that you were under a lot of stress and I'm here to take some of the stress off of you," said Sam.

Sam bent down to give her a kiss and gave her the bowl of spaghetti and garlic bread.

"You cooked." she said with a big smile.

"I sure did, just for you and my little princess." said Sam.

"Thank you so much," she said staring at him and noticing something on his cheek but thought she might have been seeing things; she was very tired.

After finishing her meal Sam had drew him and his fiancé a bath for them to relax in together. They both stood in the bathroom stripping down to their naked glory till Mercedes saw the bruise on Sam's face.

"Sam, what happen to your face?" asked Mercedes in nothing but her bra and underwear.

"Oh… I didn't tell you. I went to go see James today." replied Sam.

Mercedes eyes almost popped out of her skull, "Sam, why would you do that?" she examined his bruise.

"Because he needs to leave my family alone, and he is," said Sam.

"Sam, did you threaten him?" asked Mercedes.

"Yes, with a restraining order," said Sam "And that will be his third strike with the law, so he won't be bothering us anymore." said Sam kissing her nose.

"One last question, did you hit him first?" asked Mercedes.

"No, he hit me first," smiled Sam.

Mercedes smiled "Good, that takes the lawsuit out of his hands," said Mercedes.

After taking off their last bit of clothing they both got into the tub; Sam got in first and soon came Mercedes. Mercedes sat comfortably on his lap as the bubbles surrounded them. Sam nuzzled his nose into the left side of her neck as he began to softly sing to her. Sam had made a playlist of slow jams to play for this moment, and a perfect song had come on.

_These lips can't wait to taste your skin, baby, no, no  
And these eyes, yeah, can't wait to see your grin, ooh ooh baby  
Just let my love  
Just let my love adorn you  
Please baby, yeah_

_You gotta know_  
_You gotta know_  
_You know that I adore you_  
_Yeah baby_

_Baby these fists will always protect ya, lady_  
_And this mind, oh, will never neglect you, yeah, baby, oh, baby_  
_And if they try to break us down don't let that affect us, no, baby_

_You just gotta let my love_  
_Let my love_  
_Let my love adorn you_  
_Ah, le-le-le-let it dress you down_

_You got to know_  
_You gotta know_  
_Know that I adore you_  
_Just that babe_

_I... oh oh_  
_Let my love adorn you baby_  
_Don't you ever_  
_Don't you let nobody tell you different baby_  
_I'll always adore you_  
_You gotta know know_  
_You got to know know know_  
_Now yeah_

_Ooh, yeah_  
_The same way that the stars adorn the skies yeah (every night baby)_  
_Oh, look up suga (every night baby)_  
_Now, hey, hey, hey_  
_The same way that my whole world's in your eyes (in your eyes baby)_  
_Ooh, and this time now (and this time baby)_

_Just let_  
_Let my love adorn you baby, hey_  
_Le-le-le-let it dress you down_  
_You gotta know, baby_  
_Oh, you gotta know_  
_Know that I adore you_  
_Oh, love aint never looked so good on ya_  
_Ooh, put it on baby_  
_Let my love adorn you_

Throughout the whole song Sam placed kiss after kiss on her neck and face while rubbing her pregnant belly with his thumbs. Mercedes was on the verge of falling asleep; she was completely and utterly relaxed, the most she had been relaxed in days. Once the water became cold, he gently woke her up and they went into their bedroom to put on their pajamas.

Once they were dressed in there comfy pajamas Sam began to rub her feet. "You are the best, you know that?"

"I've been told a couple of times," smiled Sam.

Sam stopped rubbing her feet and went to put his ear against her stomach.

"Baby, the baby is talking to me," said Sam.

"Is she now?" asked Mercedes resting her eyes.

"Yupp, she told me to ask her mommy if her daddy could decorate her room," said Sam still leaning on her stomach.

A silence fell between as Mercedes thought about it, "Only on one condition,"

"She's listening," he said.

"No space themes," replied Mercedes.

Sam nodded, "She can live with that."

Mercedes took Sam's head and lifted off her stomach and had him look at her, "Then Daddy can decorate baby's room," she said in a somewhat seductive tone.

Sam bit his lip, "Daddy is very excited."

"How excited exactly?" asked Mercedes, causing Sam to raise a brow and to soon crash his lips into her's. They went into a full make out session. Sam had made Mercedes feel calm, relaxed, she was finally stress free.

* * *

_**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? WAS IT GOOD? OR BAD? WE FINALL HAD SAM PUT JAMES IN HIS PLACE! WILL HE STAY IN HIS PLACE? I DONT KNOW! WILL SEE! QUINN IS REALLY GOING THROUGH A TOUGH TIME, LETS HOPE THIS WEDDING AND THE BIRTH OF HER UNBRON CHILD MAKES THINGS BETTER. MERCEDES IS ALSO HAVING A TOUGH TIME BUT SAM MADE THAT ALL BETTER ;) ! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE SEXY TIME WITH SAM AND MERCEDES? IT WAS LONG OVER DUE AND THEY NEEDED ON! BLAINE KISSING QUINN *GASP*. DONT WORRY LADIES AND KLAINERS HES STILL GAY! SAM IS DOING LITTLE EVANS ROOM. WHAT THEME DO YOU THINK HE'S GONNA DO?**_

_**THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW**_

_**SONG- Adorn: Miguel**_

_**NEXT CAHPTER: SAM FINISHES LITTLE EVANS ROOM WITH A LITTLE HELP. PUCK HAS A SURPRISE FOR QUINN. QUINN AND MERCEDES HAVE THERE BABY SHOWER AND MERCEDES AND QUINN LEARN ABOUT THE DIFFERENT WAYS THEY CAN HAVE THERE BABY!**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	28. Water Birth

_**Hey Guys, sorry for the delay I posted this chapter last night but to the wrong story! i'm so sorry! i hope you all will forgive me! Glee was amazing this week ! Sam, Blaine, Jake, and Santana were flawless in the episode ! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I had to edit it myself since it was so overdue so please forgive me! Please review and enjoy !**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanaction**_

_**Ps thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows, and all the other alerts! Means so much! Love you all!**_

* * *

Sam let out a breath as he looked at the now cleared room that would soon be his daughters. It had taken him a little over an hour to clean it out and take out the items that were in it primer, but now it was nice and clean. Sam walked around the empty room trying to imagine how he saw his daughter's room. He was smart enough to know that it needed a theme and unfortunately Mercedes had put a kill to his space theme so he had to come up with a new one on his own. After looking at a few examples of baby rooms on Google images he decided he knew exactly what theme he should do; monkeys. It wasn't girlie and it wasn't just for boys. As he looked at all the monkey themed items on Baby's R Us he began to think that he was gonna need some help but he couldn't call his friends because he knew somehow he would let the gender slip from his mouth and he promised Mercedes he wouldn't tell; plus he promised Mercedes he would do it all by himself, so there was only one thing left to do. Go to Baby's R Us and start shopping.

Sam wore a Giants hat and a grey Giants sweatshirt with a pair of dark washed jeans. He went up and down almost every aisle looking for monkey items and just things he thought were cute. He found the cutest set of onesies with pink flowers on them; he couldn't help but put them in the cart. As he continued to go through the store he saw a familiar female figure looking at pregnancy test. As he got closer he realized that he knew the person, it was Tina.

"Tina is that you?" said Sam a little shocked.

Tina jumped and had no choice but to talk to her friend; he had already seen her. "Hey Sam, what are you doing here?" she asked nervously scratching her head.

Sam made an 'are you serious face' "Mercedes is pregnant" he replied.

"Oh right, I knew that" she said looking around the store trying to find a reason to leave.

"So, what's that in your hand?" he asked.

Tina's eyes widen "You know my sister called me and was saying she felt weird so I just thought, it's better to know then to not to know".

Sam nodded then paused "Tina, you don't have a sister" he said with a grin slowly appearing on his face.

Tina's eyes widen again "You know I gotta go, my lunch break was over awhile ago. I'll see you at the shower Sam, okay bye" she said practically running away.

Sam chuckled "When will people learn, I may be pretty but I aint dumb" he said aloud to himself.

Sam spent another hour in the store buying things for his little bundle of joy. Once it was all paid for he successfully left the store without being noticed or bothered. Mission impossible just became possible.

XXXXX

Mercedes stood in front of a venue for one of the parties she was planning checking her checklist for the fifth time to make sure everything was perfect. Suddenly Quinn appeared with a big cheeky smile on her face. Mercedes glanced up and went back to her work and muttered a "Hey Quinnie". But as she continued to check her checklist she felt the pair of eyes still on her. She looked up and Quinn was still sporting that cheeky smile. Quinn wanted something and mainly when she made this face it meant I wasn't going to like it but I was gonna do it anyway because Quinn was my soul sister.

Mercedes put her pen down and gave Quinn her full attention, "Alright, spill" she said.

Quinn giggled and began to speak "I was doing some research about giving birth and I read quite a few good reviews about water birth, so I think you and I should witness one".

Mercedes looked at her best friend and she looked happier; she had heard from Puck that each day was getting better for Quinn, keeping her busy had seemed to be working and with due time she would be able to think about it without crying. Although the death of her mouth is still an opened wound; Mercedes couldn't help but be careful of what she said around her. She didn't want to trigger a memory of her and her mother and cause her to start crying. Puck had also told her that they had to go to Judy's house to clean out but he didn't want to take Quinn there yet, he wanted her to heal from the pain and then go back; Quinn had a breaking point and that point as risen since she was pregnant and he thought it would be better if they waited a while to go and check it out. Puck bought the property and kept it for Quinn, it was her house that held a lot of memories and he wasn't just gonna let it disappear.

"Are you crazy, I'm not going to a water birth" said Mercedes.

"Oh come on, it'll be enlightening and- and…" said Quinn trying to find her words but was cut off by Mercedes.

"And disgusting".

"Oh come on, for me…your soul sister" said Quinn with a pout.

"Fine, I will go" said Mercedes rolling her eyes.

Quinn did a little jump and clapped her hands with a smile on her face. She grabbed her soul sister and kissed her on the cheek "I love you".

"Love you too" said Mercedes.

"And you know what, will even drag Puck and Sam along" said Quinn waddling away to get back to work.

Mercedes couldn't help but chuckle; she was getting her sister back.

XXXXX

Sam pulled in all stuff he bought from Baby's R Us and began to get started on the room. He started on the painting; he opened the brown, pink, and light green paint and got all of the brushes. Before painting he placed tape on the corners of the room to make the job perfect. Once that was done began to paint. Two walls were brown, one was pink, and the other was light green while the ceiling stayed white. After painting for what felt like hours be began to put the crib together; he took out all of the parts and organized them to make sure he had all of the parts. Sam wasn't gonna be most guys and not use the directions so he opened them and began to read. His dyslexia was really kicking in today because he couldn't understand a thing he read. As he stared at the instructions he realized they were in Spanish; he then tossed those directions behind his back not caring where they landed and began to look for the English ones. He searched the box inside and out and couldn't find them, after awhile he gave up and decided to just wing it. How hard could it be, he'd watch his Dad put things together all the time with no problem and no directions.

2 hours later

'Holy Fuck' Sam thought to himself. He couldn't understand why this was being harder then it needed to be. Sam was so close to giving up but then he heard the voice that always got him through anything behind him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to put this fuckin' crib together" mumbled Sam with angry eyes.

"Ohhh, does someone as some hostility towards the crib?" said Mercedes placing her hands on his shoulders and bringing her body as close to his has possible.

"Maybe" Sam mumbled again.

"Well, did my Sammy read the directions?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"There in Spanish" he growled like a baby.

Mercedes giggled; she left Sam's grasp and found the directions the same place he threw them. She squatted as low as she could and picked the paper up and began to read it. She slowly walked back over to Sam and gave him the directions.

"The English side was on the back" she said.

"Those fuckers" mumbled Sam now reading the directions perfectly.

Mercedes laughed "I'll leave you to finish" she said giving him a peck on the lips.

A mere twenty minutes later Sam finished the crib and he couldn't help but be proud of himself for finishing it. After putting the crib together the rest of the room seemed to be a breeze. He was done in the next six hours he and ran to find Mercedes to show off his work. When he found her she was in there bed sound asleep.

"Baby, wake up I finished the room" said Sam excitedly.

Mercedes groaned "It's almost two o'clock in the mornin'" she said annoyed

"Come on baby please, it's really good" said Sam insisting.

Mercedes got out of bed and made her way to the room. When she walked into the room she rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing everything clearly. The room was so beautiful; he did such a good she couldn't be more proud. The walls were pink, brown, and light green; along the pink wall sat a dark cherry crib with a brown and pink quilt. Hanging from one of the bars on the crib was a stuffed monkey hanging from its tail. Along the green wall was a giant dresser with five drawers and all her bath items and lotions on top of it. And lastly along one of the brown walls was a changing table and a pink rocking hair with a pillow on it.

"What do you think baby? Do you like it?" he asked anxious to hear her response.

Mercedes had tears in eyes "It's perfect".

"Really?" he said pulling her into his grasp.

"It's perfect, I love it so much. You did a great job" she said.

"Thank you baby" he replied while leaning in to place a kiss on her perfect lips.

XXXX

The next day was the baby shower. Mercedes and Quinn felt it would be easier if there shower was combined. When they both arrived all of their family and friends were gathered in one place. They all laughed, shared good times, and were in the process of making new memories. In the middle of the shower it was time for games. One of the games that was most fun was the baby song game. Each pair was given a word that was baby related and was told to make a song using the word or having the world being the center of the song. Each couple was paired together while Quinn and Mercedes went against Puck and Sam. Quinn and Mercedes were given the word 'Baby', while Puck and Sam were given 'Binky'.

"This isn't fair they got an easy word" whined Puck.

"No, are word is actually hard" said Quinn thanking the mother gods above for getting an easy word.

"Alright go, you guys have five minutes to make/ think of your song" said Michelle.

Each couple went causing the group to laugh at their ridiculous songs, they all claimed to be in New Directions together and had wrote two original songs but judging from there goofy outcome of their baby songs they had lost their touch. It was now Puck and Sam's turn and they believed they were ready. The duo decided to go with the Binky version of Biz Markie's 'Just a friend'.

_Have you ever met a binky that you tried to get_  
_But a year to have it you to wait_  
_Let me tell ya a story of my situation_  
_I was talkin' to this binky from across the aisle_  
_The way that I met it was on the aisle of target_  
_It had yellow designs and a short string attached_  
_I just got use to my gums I had to get my binky_  
_I was rollin' through the aisle and gues who I met_  
_I whispered to the binky, "Come with me"_

_You, you got what I need but you say were just friends_  
_And you say were just a friend, oh binky_  
_You, you got what I need but you say were just a friend_  
_But you say were just a friend, oh binky_  
_You, you got what I need but you say were just a friend_  
_But you say were just a friend_

The crowd of friends of family were in complete tears as they watched the soon to be father's make complete fools of themselves. It was so funny that Quinn had to remove herself from the scene.

"I think we did pretty job if I don't say so myself" grinned Sam.

"I agree" said Puck holding out his hand for Sam to give him a high-five. Sam high fived his best friend and they took their seats to prepare for their competition to perform.

Quinn and Mercedes composed themselves as best they could to sing there song. Quinn and Mercedes sung part of Britney Spears 'Hit me baby one more time'. Everyone applauded and the two mom's to be bowed and thanked there audience.

A little later into the shower Mercedes decided to ask her mom a question that had been on her mind for the post couple of days now.

"Hey Mom can I talk to you?" asked Mercedes.

"Yeah? What's up?" asked Michelle

"How did Dad die?" she asked bracing herself for the answer.

Michelle shook her head "I don't wanna talk about that right now" she said quickly.

"Why not Mom, I just wanna no why-" said Mercedes but was cut off.

"Mercedes, this is a happy time, I don't wanna ruin it by talking about that. Now will you please go have a seat, your practically nine months you shouldn't be on your feet that much anymore" said Michelle forcefully.

Mercedes waddled away not saying another word afraid her mother might explode if she even mumbled the slightest word. Mercedes needed to know why this was such a touché subject, was her father's death really that traumatic?

XXXX

Later that day around evening time Quinn got a call from the women she had spoken to about water birth saying that one of her women had gone into labor and she was currently in her final stages and had asked if Quinn and her friends wanted to join along. Quinn quickly said yes and said she and her friends would be there as fast as possible.

"Why are we going to this again?" asked Puck in the back seat with Quinn.

"Because you're crazy wife wants to see a water birth for some reason" replied Mercedes in the passenger seat.

"Hey, this is gonna be very educational" remarked Quinn.

"Do you plan to do this or something?" asked Sam keeping his eyes on the road.

"Maybe, it might be an option" replied Quinn quietly.

"Ha, give me a hospital and drugs and I'm good" said Mercedes.

Sam and Puck chuckled "I just wanna keep my mind and options opened, you know" said Quinn.

"I thought this was a _back-up plan_ for your back-up plan" said Puck.

"Maybe it is, you can never be over prepared" nodded Quinn with a small smile.

"Guys, I think we're here" said Quinn turning into the parking lot.

Sam, Puck, Mercedes, and Quinn got out of the car and walked up to the apartment building. When they walked in there had to be about six other women there not including the woman in labor. Five of them must have been her friends for from a support group while the sixth woman seemed to be the one in charge. She was holding a drum as she waited for the moment to begin, the woman was very plump with curly, frizzy hair. She had reddish hair and looked to be in her early thirties.

"Hello Quinn, welcome" she smiled.

"Karen, it's great to finally meet you" said Quinn shaking her hand.

"Likewise, is this your friend?" she asked referring to Mercedes.

"Yes, and this is her fiancé and this is my husband" said Quinn.

"Hello, well you two seem about ready to pop" joked Karen.

"Just about" grinned Mercedes.

Karen nodded "Well, were just waiting for the moment it could happen any moment now. There's snacks and everything so make yourself comfortable" she smiled. "I'm gonna go check on the mother to be" she added.

Karen walked away and went to go check on the mother like she said. When she walked away Puck began to whisper to Quinn, Sam, and Mercedes.

"Quinn, where are we? I feel like we're in a house full of nuts" whispered Puck

"Oh please, there harmless" said Quinn.

"I have to agree I'm getting a weird vibe" added Sam.

"Thank you" said Puck shaking Sam a little by the shoulders.

"Oh my god, that's digesting" said Mercedes turning her head.

Sam, Quinn, and Puck looked to where Mercedes was and there they saw a woman breast feeding her five year old son.

Quinn looked away and looked at her friends and husband "Were staying" said Quinn wadding away to look around.

About ten minutes passed and Karen began a slow walk around the apartment slowly beating the drum telling everyone it was time.

"She's getting into the water, come one it's time" said Karen nudging Quinn in the right direction and beating the drum as she began to sing some spiritual. Mercedes began to get nervous and I had run off somewhere to clean. When Mercedes felt really uncomfortable she scrubbed every surface in sight. Sam went with her not wanting to be left alone.

"I'm gonna wait right here" said Puck keeping a corner warm.

"What?" said a shocked Quinn.

Quinn was nudged into the room and saw a unknown women in the little pool full of water making un human sounds in nothing but a tank top.

Quinn looked at her in shock "Wow".

"Yeah, isn't it amazing how the human body can just open up like that" said Karen as she continued to beat the drum.

Mercedes was not scrubbing the hell out of the unknown woman's countertop. "Babe, you might wanna ease up on the Clorox" said Sam watching Mercedes go insane on the table.

"Shh, all I wanna here is the sound of this towel going against this counter" whined Mercedes.

Quinn kept looking at the woman and felt as if she was gonna pass out or throw up, "I-I think I' gonna step outside, I-I'm feelin' a little-" said Quinn; she couldn't even finish her sentences.

"No, No you-you are my focal point" said the unknown woman completely out of breath.

"What?" said Quinn completely loss.

"Aghhh" said the unknown woman.

"Holy shit" said Quinn getting completely freaked out. Quinn tried to walk away again from Karen stopped her. "You can't leave, you're her focal point" said Karen.

"Cant she use somebody else?" asked Quinn.

"She's in labor you can't argue with her" said Karen pushing her back in front of the woman.

"Ugh, Agrrrrr" said the unknown woman.

"What is that?" yelled Quinn putting her hands to face.

"Perfectly natural, sometimes the bowls' just release" said Karen beating the drum.

"Baby, if you scrub any harder you gonna hurt your arm" said Sam

"Shut up Sam I need quietness" yelled Mercedes.

Suddenly a woman out of nowhere comes and takes liquid goo out of the pool and Quinn looks disgusted.

"You don't move you're my focal point" yelled the woman.

"What does that even mean" yelled Quinn.

"I need to turn over" yelled the woman "I need to turn over".

The woman turned over and yelled louder and louder; she grabbed a hold of Quinn tightly and continued to yell, "Ow" yelled Quinn.

"Oh, here comes the head" yelled Karen.

"Get a mirror I wanna see" yelled the woman.

"NO YOU DON'T" yelled Quinn at the stop of her lungs shaking her head no. Quinn then tries to runaway but the woman pulls her back.

"Don't move" yelled the woman.

"I thought you wanted a mirror" cried Quinn.

"Puck, the mirror" yelled Karen.

"What?" yelled Puck.

"The mirror" yelled Karen and all the woman.

"Puck" yelled Quinn.

Puck then scurries to find a mirror; he finds it and comes to the women but gets detracted when he sees the woman in the pool doing insane animal calls he's never heard before.

"PUCK the mirror" yelled Quinn.

"Hi, I'm Noah. You can call me Puck".

"Give me the mirror, no one cares" yelled Quinn.

Mercedes begins to breath heavy as she hears the commotion coming from the living room. The room begins to get very tight and small.

Puck gives them the mirror and tries the run but Quinn holds him back and tells him that he's watching.

"Oh my god look at all that hair" cried the woman.

"That's not the baby's hair" whispered Quinn to Puck.

Puck stood there in shock and couldn't take his eyes away as much as he wanted to. The spiritual seemed to get louder and more intense as it went on and on; the woman was now at her final scream.

"Mercedes are you okay?" asked Sam looking at the strange face she was making.

"Agrhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" yelled the woman.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh" yelled Puck and Quinn.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh" they all yelled in unison

Suddenly Karen banged the drum being the symbol that the baby had come into the world. Quinn's hands were near her face looking like cat claws while Puck covered his face with his hands. Quinn then fainted directly into the pool.

Mercedes eyes rolled to the back of her head and she went back. Sam went running towards her and caught her before she fell to the ground.

5 minutes

Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, and Puck walked out of the apartment in complete awe. What they saw could not be unseen and the sounds they heard could not be un heard. They were scarred for life; Mercedes and Quinn now knew they were defiantly not doing a water birth.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! WHAT DID YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD? HOW DID MERCEDES DAD DIE? HOW WILL THE WEDDING GO? HOW WILL THE TWO NEW SET OF PARENTS TRANSFORM THERE LIVES? IS TINA PREGNANT? WHO KNOWS !**_

_**AGAIN SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS! IT WAS SO OVER DUE SO I DID IT MYSELF! THANKS FOR READING ! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: EVERYONE PERPARES FOR THE WEDDING! THE ACTUAL WEDDING! AND THE HONEYMOON!**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	29. You May Kiss The Bride!

_**Hey guys, welcome to another chapter! I have been stalling on this chapter because I wanted it to be super perfect. I have done a bunch of wedding chapters on fanfic and it's hard to keep writing them because you want them all to be different and unique in their own way. I've made you guys wait long enough! Here's the chapter. No Beta for this chapter! I didn't wanna make you guys wait any longer so its gonna be all me again. Hopefully you will all enjoy!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic.**_

* * *

Mercedes groaned at the sound of someone banging on her door at five in the mornin'. Who the hell could this be, knockin' on the door like they the police. Mercedes looked over at her husband to be and he was asleep like a rock. She rolled her eyes and slowly got up to answer the door. When she opened the door she was greeted with Santana and the rest of the girls. Santana wore a smirk on her face while the rest of the girls wore annoyed faces with cups of starbucks in their hand; they all seemed to have coffee except for Quinn; she had a smoothie.

"What the hell Santana" said Mercedes tiredly.

"Mornin' Aretha" smiled Santana. "And mornin' guppy" she added rubbing Mercedes almost nine month belly.

"What are you doing here at five in the morning?" asked Mercedes.

"We are gonna go do some morning yoga my friend. Trouty told me how stressed you've been and I took it upon myself to relax you" replied Santana.

"Waking me up at five in the mornin' is relaxing?" asked Mercedes.

"No, yoga is. Now go get you and that guppy into some yoga pants and a shirt and let's go" said Santana.

Mercedes pouted and whined "But Santana"

"Now" said Santana in a stern voice. Mercedes moped her way back to her and Sam's room to go change. "Put some pep in that step" she added.

Santana looked over at the rest of the girls when Mercedes left. Tina and Rachel's heads were down on the table as they napped. Quinn fell asleep in a stool that was near the island and Brittany seemed to fall asleep while standing up. Santana shook her head at her girls.

Mercedes was ready within fifteen minutes; she left a note for Sam telling him where she would be and went out the door.

XXXXX

"Santana this isn't relaxing, its making me frustrated cause I can't do the moves" remarked Mercedes trying to do a half moon.

"Me too" pouted Quinn.

"At least you guys aren't next to a lady with B.O." mumbled Rachel side eyeing the hell out of a woman next to her.

"That's what that smell is" yelled Brittany.

All the women in the room seemed to look a Brittany and gave her a mean look. This was apparently supposed to be a quite environment, no talking what so ever but there were no signs that said so.

"Brittany" cried Rachel.

"Hey, who the hell you lookin' at? I may work the runaway but I will go all Lima Heights. Don't make me go back to my roots" snapped Santana to a brunette in front of her.

"Easy Tana, easy" said Quinn.

The brunette continued to look at Santana with a stink eye "Do I need to turn your head for you?" remarked Santana. The women turned her head and went back to doing her yoga.

"Bitches now days" mumbled Santana as she shook her head.

"I can't believe I let you dragged me into this" said Mercedes.

"She dragged all of us into this" added Tina.

"Oh hush and do your downward dog" remarked Santana getting down on all fours.

XXXXXX

After doing yoga and breakfast with the girls Mercedes went home to prepare, tomorrow was her wedding and it was actually starting to sink in. She couldn't wait to be married and be Mrs. Sam Evans. She couldn't wait to wake up and get all pretty for her man; she couldn't wait to walk down the aisle with Kurt; she couldn't wait to say her vows; she couldn't wait to seal her marriage with a kiss; and she absolutely couldn't wait to spend four days away in Cape Cod with her husband.

Mercedes went to her and Sam's room and found a note on the pillow; she smiled as she saw the flowers next to the note.

_Morning Wifey,_

_I hope yoga was fun with Satan and the rest of the girls. It sucks I couldn't wake up to your face, but I'm sure you'll make it up to me on our honeymoon ;). Well I'm off to Kurt and Blaine's, its gonna suck not seeing you for 24hrs but it'll be worth it because after this is get to spend the rest of my life with you._

_I love you and call me if you need anything, I don't care if it breaks a rule of not seeing or speaking before the wedding. You and princess and the most important things to me. Stay safe and have fun tonight with the girls'._

_Love you always_

_You're Hubby._

Mercedes had a huge grin on her face after reading the note. She kissed it and carefully folded it and put it in the drawer on her side of the bed. Mercedes took a nice long hot shower and decided to take a little nap until her guest arrived.

Mercedes got under the covers and got comfortable and closed her eyes. Suddenly kicks were felt in her stomach. She let out a small huff hoping it would just be a few kicks and her baby girl would stop, but of course it wasn't.

"Hey missy, mommy is really tried. Can I just get 45 minutes? That's all I ask" said Mercedes talking to her belly. Surprisingly the little kicks stopped and Mercedes grinned.

"Thanks sweetie" mumbled Mercedes.

Sure enough 45 minutes later the little kicks came back and Mercedes couldn't help but giggle. Her little girl was smart, just like her mommy and daddy.

XXXXXX

Later that evening all the girls including Mercedes mother appeared in her and Sam's apartment for a sleepover. Mercedes order some pizza's and got tons of junk food for everyone; she felt as if she was in high school again. It felt great to have one last hooray before getting married. All the girls were in footie pajamas while Michelle was comfortable in two piece pajama set. Santana and Brittany wore pig tails in their hair while eating a big bowl of cheetos while 'The Bodyguard' ran on the TV. Tina was giving Rachel a French manicure; she had gotten through Mercedes, Quinn, and Brittany, now she was on Rachel. Quinn had her nose in a Cosmo magazine forgetting how much she loved the magazine. Boy it brought back so many memories of her and Cedes in her room reading something they had no business reading. Mercedes on the other hand sat in-between her mother's legs as Michele gave her daughter a French braid for the night.

As Mercedes sat there and left her mother run her fingers through her hair she couldn't help but wonder off and think about her father. She was thankful for Kurt and glad that he was the closest thing to a man in her life but she couldn't help but wonder what happen to her Dad. Quinn had a Dad and we all saw how he turned out but she couldn't help but wonder was her Dad different. Mercedes wanted to know and she didn't care if it was said in front of everybody, she wanted to know.

"Mom…" said Mercedes.

"Yes Sweetie".

"Can you tell me what happened to Dad?" she asked.

Michele sighed "Mercedes this is neither the time nor the place".

Mercedes rolled her eyes "I don't care, I wanna hear this story" Mercedes got from in-between her mother's legs and faced her so she could talk to her properly. "I'm tired of having a piece of my life missing. I wanna feel compete before I get married. Tell me the story, all I remember is coming home with you and you crying, that's it".

This conversation suddenly grabbed all of the girls' attention and they began to listen to the interaction between Mercedes and her mother.

"Your father was sick, a couple of months after you turned three he fell into a depression. He lost the practice after gambling it away, he began to drink and I couldn't have you around that. So I constantly took you the park, to the zoo, to Quinn's anything for you to not see your father like that". Tears began to form in Michele's eyes. "One day after picking you up from Quinn's I came home and I went up stairs….and your father….h-he killed himself" she said as tears cascaded down her cheek.

Mercedes hugged her pregnant belly as tears formed in her eyes "W-why was he depressed?" she asked.

"I got pregnant so quickly after we got married I don't think he was ready yet…Neither was I but I grew up and I was ready. He seemed fine at first, the first two years were great, we did normal family things but for some reason he felt like he wasn't a good father. Then the depression started off slow, it was almost unnoticeable at first, you really saw it when you turned five".

Mercedes wiped a tear from her eyes and began to go into deep thought. She began to think about Sam, was he gonna be alright when there little girl got here. Was he gonna be able to handle it?

"Hey, Mercedes stop it. I know what you're thinking" said Quinn going over to Mercedes. "Sam is not your father. Sam is ready I can see it in his eyes, Sam is gonna be a great father to this baby and you guys are gonna be just fine" said Quinn.

"Baby Sam is no Percy Jones, he's better" said Michele.

A silence filled the room and the mood had changed, it was very dark and gloomy. Mercedes was sad and worried.

"Okay, I think we should all go around the room and say when we thought Sam was in love with Cedes" grinned Quinn trying to brighten the mood. It was the day before Mercedes wedding she needed to be smiling not crying.

"Well, I think Trouty was in love with Cedes when he saw her shake her money maker when we did our duet our junior year to 'River Deep, Mountain High'" smirked Santana.

"I think Sam was in love with Mercedes when they hugged at Nationals in New York" smiled Tina.

"I think Sam was in love with Mercedes when he put her name in lights" clapped Brittany.

"I think Sam was in love Cedes when he asked her to dance at the junior prom" said Rachel.

"I think Sam was in love with Mercy when he sung to her in Spanish" said Quinn.

"I think Sam was in love with my baby when he picked her up for their first date. He was so nervous, I thought his heart was gonna fall out of his ass. But he was cute and sweet".

Mercedes ginned and laugh at all of the opinions of when Sam was in love with her. This made her smile, the thought of Sam loving her. He always made her happy and he always made her smile. She missed him right now; she missed his touch and his voice.

Late that night Mercedes sunk away from the group and called Sam on her cell phone. He answered on the second ring and she smiled when she heard his voice.

"I miss you" he said.

"I miss you more" smiled Mercedes.

Sam smiled through the phone "Are you okay? What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"I'm fine, there sleepy. I missed your voice" replied Mercedes. "Sing something, you never sing anymore" pouted Mercedes.

"I could say the same about you little missy" remarked Sam.

"Please sing something" said Mercedes.

"Okay" Sam grinned thinking of a song "This song expresses exactly what I'm feeling right now" he added.

_[Sam]_  
I want to tease you  
I want to please you  
I want to show you baby  
That I need you

Mercedes stifled her laugh, should could not believe her husband to be was singing this song to her right now. Of all song is in the world he picked one that was usually played during sex or lap dances.

I want your body  
'Till the very last drop  
I want you to holler  
When you want me to stop

And who can love you like me (nobody)  
Who can sex you like me (nobody)  
Who can treat you like me now, baby (nobody)  
Nobody, baby (nobody)  
And who can do it like me (nobody)  
And who can give you what you need (nobody)  
Who can do you all night long (nobody)  
Nobody, baby (nobody)

Mercedes couldn't help but join in, but she had to sing quietly; she couldn't wake her mother and her friends.

_[Mercedes]_  
I want the night  
For me and you  
So come here baby  
And let me do it to you

Don't be afraid  
'Cuz I won't bite  
I promise to give it to you  
Just the way you like

And who can love you like me (nobody)  
Who can sex you like me (nobody)  
Who can lay your body down (nobody)  
Nobody, baby (nobody)  
And who can treat you like me (nobody)  
Who can give you what you need (nobody)  
And who can do you all night long (nobody)  
Nobody, baby (nobody)  
And the band keeps playing on

_[Both]_  
On, on, on, and on, on  
On, on, on, and on, on  
On, on, on, and on, on  
Nobody, baby  
On, on, on, and on, on  
On, on, on, and on, on  
On, on, on, and on, on  
Nobody baby  
_[Sam with Mercedes]_  
I want you right now for my lover  
Oh yes I do  
Place no one above you  
Oh yes I do  
If you need love  
I'll be right  
I'll be right there, baby  
Oh yes I will  
Oh yes I will baby  
Oh yes I will baby

And who will love you like me (nobody)  
Who can sex your body like me baby (nobody)  
Who can do it like me, baby (nobody)  
No, no, no (nobody)  
Who can lay you down just like me (nobody)  
Who can kiss you all over your body, baby (nobody)  
_[Ad lib till fade]_

Mercedes giggled at the end of the song "Its sucks cause your gonna have to wait till tomorrow night for any of the stuff that happens in that song to happen to you".

"Ugh, don't remind me. That feel like eternity" mumbled Sam.

"Don't worry, till come sooner than you think" smiled Mercedes. "I better go before someone wakes up" says Mercedes.

Sam pouted "Okay, I love you. Kiss the princess for me".

Mercedes smiled and ran her hand over her belly "I love you too; She misses you".

"I miss her too" he said. "Goodnight Mercy".

"Night Babe".

XXXXXX

Mercedes looked in the mirror, her dress was perfect. She wore a long ruched dress with a beaded neckline. Kurt had worked his magic once again; he never failed her. Mercedes continued to look in the mirrors to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She had her something old, they bracelet she wore was given to her by Sam. Her something new; her dress. Her something borrowed; Quinn's hair pin she wore at her wedding. All she needed was something blue; she had nothing. All of a sudden Quinn waddled through the door with flowers in her hand.

"Hey, you ready? It's almost time" grinned Quinn.

"Not even close, I don't have anything blue" whined Mercedes.

Quinn showed Mercedes her bouquet of flowers "Problem solved my sista" giggled Quinn. Quinn handed Mercedes a bouquet of flowers. All of the flowers were purple except one, one was blue.

Mercedes smiled "You are amazing you know that?".

Quinn smiled "So I've been told. Come on let got get you married".

Kurt stood at the door waiting to walk his best friend down the aisle. He beamed as he saw her in his gown ; she looked flawless.

"Oh god, i think your gonna make me cry" said Kurt fanning his eyes.

Quinn and Mercedes giggled as they went to they ceremony.

XXXXXX

"You may kiss the bride".

Sam had the biggest smile on his face and pulled Mercedes into the biggest kiss. They had finally done it. They were married; Sam wanted this for what seemed like forever. Mercedes was finally is wife, and what made it even better she was carrying her daughter. His life was perfect; he didn't think it could get much better than this.

* * *

_**THAT'S IT GUYS! DID YOU LIKE IT? WAS IT GOOD? DID I DO A GOOD JOB? I HOPE SO! I KNOW I SAID THE RECEPTION AND THE HONEYMOON WOULD BE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I FELT THE CHAPTER WAS GETTING TO LONG TO I DECIDED TO SPLIT. WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF PERCY JONES STORY? WILL SAM BE LIKE THAT? WILL MERCEDES BE OKAY AFTER FINDING OUT ABOUT HER FATHER? WE WILL ALL SEE.**_

_**SONG- Nobody: Keith Sweat**_

_**THANKS FOR READING, MEANS SO MUCH!**_

_**REVIEWS, THEY KEEP ME WRITING!**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY ERORRS.**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER- WEDDING RECEPTION! LOTS OF DANCING AND FUN TIMES. AND THE HONEYMOON, NOTHIN' BUT PURE SAMCEDES LOVE **_

_**XOXO**_

_**Chordoverstreetfanactic.**_


	30. Authors Note MUST READ

_**Hey Everyone!**_

_**I know it's been like a decade since a last updated! I'm sorry for the delay. I've been really stressed with school, SAT's, my Job, Prom, and preparing for next year's dance squad season at my school seeing as I'm gonna be captain next year. I've been wanting to write for you guys but I just haven't had the time nor the energy. I felt you guys needed an explanation for my disappearances so here it is. As of right now it looks like you guys won't get a new chapter for a little while, between May 24 and June 20**__**th**__** to be exact should be the time when I start writing again…. Again I'm sorry for the long delay.**_

_**Review or Pm if you have anything you wanna tell me!**_

_**Have a great night! :) **_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	31. Mr and Mrs Evans

_**Hey Guys, Happy Summer! i know I've dropped off the face of the earth but I'm back! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! BTW some things you all should know, Beth doesn't exist in this fic, sorry for not saying that earlier. And Stacy and Stevie are older in this meaning when they were homeless they weren't in elementary they were in middle school and there twins. if you have any questions put them in your review or PM me!**_

_**enjoy **_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_

* * *

Sam and Mercedes sat in there limo as they waited to arrive to their reception. The wedding party followed close behind them in their own limo, and Sam's parents, and Mercedes mother was in one behind the wedding party. Sam sat in the car in awe over the day, the funny thing was that it wasn't over yet; they had to celebrate. They soon arrive and were greeted by some paparazzi; Sam and Mercedes were celebrities but they weren't big stars. They entered one of the hotel halls and began to take pictures. After what felt like hours of pictures they entered there reception with smiles as big as the kool-aid man.

"Everyone put your hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Evans"

The crowd cheered and welcomed the newlyweds. "Let's welcome the happy couple to the dance floor for their first dance".

When the happy couple got to the dance for the intro to Michael Jackson's 'Human Nature' began to play. Mercedes smiled "How did I know you were gonna pick this as our song?".

Sam grinned "There wasn't much picking, this was already our song". Mercedes smiled and placed a kiss on his plump lips; she then laid her head on his right shoulder and swayed to the music.

The crowed watched in awe of the beautiful couple. Tears streamed from one Kurt Hummel as he watched his Diva; Blaine rubbed his back while Santana handed him a tissue without even making eye contact. "They just grow up so fast" whispered Kurt.

"I know sweetie, I know" nodded Blaine.

After the song Stacy Evans went up the happy coupled for a picture, "Say Cheese".

"Cheese".

"Beautiful" smiled Stacy.

"Promise me you won't take pictures the whole night and enjoy yourself" said Sam.

"I don't know will see" grinned Stacy soon walking away. Stacy was a single up and coming photographer who was obsessed with taking pictures; everywhere she went she had a camera with her.

"Hey bro, Cassidy and I just wanted to personally congratulate you and the new Mrs. Evans" smiled Stevie. Stevie had gotten married a little over a year ago and couldn't be happy with his tall, blonde and blue eyed wife. Stevie was making a name for himself in the writing world and Cassidy was the owner and chef of one of the biggest restaurants in Florida.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot" smiled Mercedes.

"You guys are so cute, I can't wait to see the bun once it out of the oven" smiled Cassidy.

"Thank you, Oh and Stevie make sure your twin has fun tonight" said Sam.

"You got it" replied Stevie walking away with his wife.

An hour into the wedding everyone was enjoying the wedding, drinks were flowing, and so were laughter. Sam and Mercedes had well over two hundred guests and everyone appeared to be having fun, everyone was there from the owner of the Yankee's to some of Mercedes and Quinn's co- workers.

Mercedes was enjoying a glass of water when she heard a familiar laugh; she looked to her right and saw Quinn laughing. She was truly laughing; Mercedes hadn't seen her laugh in such a long time and it nearly brought tears to her eyes.

"Are you okay baby?" asked Sam seeing the tears.

Mercedes jumped feeling startled and looked at Sam and smiled "yeah, I'm fine. I'm just happy" she replied.

Sam placed a kiss on Mercedes cheek "You wanna dance?" he asked.

"I loved to" replied Mercedes.

When they got to the dance floor Earth, Wind, and Fire's_ September_ began to play. That happened to be everyone's jam and everyone began to dance.

_Do you remember the  
21st night of September?  
Love was changing the minds of pretenders  
While chasing the clouds away_

Blaine and Santana were well over drunk and they both loudly sang along to the classic. Tina and Mike danced like there was no tomorrow. Finn, Rachel, and Zac jumped up and down with their little one seeing as that was the only move he knew. Quinn and Puck bobbed there head to the beat and sung along knowing every word.

_Our hearts were ringing_  
_In the key that our souls were singing._  
_As we danced in the night,_  
_Remember how the stars stole the night away_

_Ba de ya - say do you remember_  
_Ba de ya - dancing in September_  
_Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day_

_My thoughts are with you_  
_Holding hands with your heart to see you_  
_Only blue talk and love,_  
_Remember how we knew love was here to stay_

_Now December found the love that we shared in September._  
_Only blue talk and love,_  
_Remember the true love we share today_

_Ba de ya - say do you remember_  
_Ba de ya - dancing in September_  
_Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day_

_Ba de ya - say do you remember_  
_Ba de ya - dancing in September_  
_Ba de ya - golden dreams were shiny days_

Stacy danced with her brother and sister-in-law taking a well deserved break from taking pictures. She began to back it up not paying attention to where she was going and bummed into one of the waiters hitting her head hard. Champagne glasses hit the floor making a loud crashing noise causing attention to draw towards the accident.

A dark haired muscular man went to Stacy's side and supported her head. "I am so sorry" said the waiter with sad eyes looking at Stevie who was now on the other side of Stacy.

"Your fine dude" he replied.

A crowd then surrounded Stacy had everyone tried to see if she was all right. "Can someone get me a cold towel please and some water" said the man.

"You sure you know what you're doing Damon?" asked Kurt.

"Yeah, I knew med school would come in handy one day" he smirked.

Damon took the cold towel and gently patted on Stacy's face. She soon woke up looking around seeing a bunch of people in her face. "Alright everyone, she's okay. Can we get some air?" said Damon.

Everyone backed away going back to a wedding. Sam and Stevie kept a close eye on Stacy and Damon as they watched them interact.

"Who is this guy again?" asked Sam.

"Oh that's me and Blaine's plus one, Damon; Blaine's cousin" said Kurt.

"He's cute" smiled Rachel.

"He is a looker isn't he" said Kurt slightly biting his lip.

"Alright you guys go party, I'll keep an eye on them" said Stevie.

Everyone nodded and went back to the party. Sam quickly tapped Tina's shoulder before letting her get away. "Hey can I talk to you?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, what's up?" replied Tina,

"Have you told Mike?" he asked.

"Told mike what?" said Tina playing dumb.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You and I both know you don't have a sister" said Sam.

"Sam, if you must know the test came back positive but it could just be a scare. I've had more than two scares that's why I haven't told anyone or been all excited" said Tina.

"Well if it helps any, you have a glow to you" said Sam.

"That's sweet of you but time will tell" said Tina.

XXXXXXXX

"Thank you for helping me out" said Stacy trying to get up from the ground but feel dizzy.

"Easy there, easy. And you're welcome" he replied slowly helping her up.

"I'm Stacy by the way".

"Damon, the drunk gay guy over there" he said pointing to Blaine dancing wildly with Santana "Is my cousin" he added.

Stacy giggled "Blaine's all kinds of awesome. So are you new city?" she asked.

"I am, I finishing my last year of med school here, you?" he asked.

"I'm moving here in two weeks actually the city has a lot to offer for a girl like me with a camera" she replied.

"Great, hopefully we can meet up sometime" said Damon.

"That sounds great" smiled Stacy.

Suddenly 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' began to play for the bouquet toss. "That's my queue, I'll see you around" said Stacy.

She then went into the crowd of single women and prepared herself to hopefully catch the flowers. Mercedes tossed the flowers behind her and soon turned around to see who the lucky girl was. When she turned around she saw one Stacy Evans holding the bouquet of flowers; Stacy laughed and looked directly at Damon. He smiled and sent her wink, and she blushed.

After hours and hours of dancing, eating, laughing, and talking to friends and family the wedding had come to an end. Mercedes and Sam waved goodbye to the friends and family and got into a black service car.

"Are you ready for Cape May Mrs. Evans?" asked Sam.

"I sure am Mr. Evans" said Mercedes pulling Sam into a breath taking kiss.

* * *

_**THANKS FOR READING! MEANS SO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW! WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK OF THE WEDDING? DID YOU LIKE STACY AND DAMON? LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THERE STORY LINE. I KNOW I SAID THE HONEYMOON WOULD BE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT ONE! SORRY!**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**SONG- SEPTEMBER: EARTH, WIND, AND FIRE.**_

_**SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES.**_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic **_


End file.
